True Emotions
by GundamGal
Summary: When all the gundam pilots push Duo away, they get a surprise when he finally snaps and storms off on a rampage. Can a girl help him become sane once more? 2xO *Contains parts I(True Insanity), II (True Sacrifice) and III (True Sorrow)* 12/7/2012: COMING SOON - REVAMP
1. Part I True Insanity The Least Expected

Hiyas! Heres a fic I just thought of one day. Hopefully it'll be a long one….So here goes!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any characters of plot associated with it. I do however own anything not associated with it :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been an exhausting day. In a simple, undercover base, the five pilots rested from their previous battle. It didn't help that they had lost. Quatre was sprawled on the couch, his head resting in his hands, as if he had a large headache.  
  
Trowa stayed off to the side, silent as always, but an angry glint seemed to be reflected in the one green eyes that gleamed brightly. Wufei had given himself to the thought that he was weak, and in doing so, retreated back into a room where he proceeded to curse himself and train at the same time.  
  
Everyone wasn't surprised when Heero made his way to the Gundam hanger to start fixing his Gundam with the few spare parts they possessed. The only one that seemed as happy as ever was Duo. In seeing this, he made it his mission to cheer them up. He didn't like the frowns and anger.  
  
Stepping forward he crouched by Quatre, "Hey Quatre. I thought you were the nice guy 'round here! Why don't you and me cheer these other guys up? I mean like, it's not the end of the world. We lost once, everyone makes mistakes you know! Remember that time when we accidentally destroyed all those pacifists? We got over that! Cheer up."  
  
Quatre slowly shifted his head to let his crystal blue gaze fall on the comical face that belonged to Duo. Oddly, anger flickered through his eyes and he slammed a hand forward, sending Duo sprawling, "Get away from me."  
  
Duo's mouth gaped open, "Well exxxccuusseee me." He turned and walked off, grumbling, "That wasn't like Quatre…" He made his way towards Trowa. "Trowa.. Why so glum buddy?" Trowa just stared ahead. "Oh right. I get the silent treatment huh? Well I can do that too!" He gave a grin and flung himself into a lean against the wall, falling silent.  
  
Five minutes later, Duo burst out, "How do you DO it?" he yelled, and burst out laughing. Trowa's gaze shifted into a glare, "Get away from me." His words were calm, a touch of coldness to them. Duo backed down, worriment flickering in her deep violet eyes. She turned and walked off, "This is weird.. Trowa's even angry… And he never looses his cool."  
  
With a slight jaunt to his step, determined to make this better, he made his way to where Wufei was situated. He opened the door, letting light fall upon the dark room. He heard a few curses and stepped in, flicking on the light. Wufei was in the corner, his face angry as he worked on lifting those mini weights with each hand.  
  
"Hey Wufei?" He didn't glance up. Duo made his way into the room and stopped in front of him, "What were you doing working in the dark?" Again, no answer. Duo waved his hand in front of Wufei's face and grinned. Leaping at him with a resounding BOO, he grasped Wufei's shoulders and shook him.  
  
Wufei's face turned a shade of angry crimson. Dropping the weight's he launched himself at Duo, slamming him to the ground and giving him a punch to the face. Shocked, Duo just laid there.. Wufei stood up, grabbing Duo by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door where he promptly shoved him out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Duo stood there, a hand to his swollen cheek, "What in the hell…." No one was acting like themselves anymore… Could this battle have really screwed them up? He headed for the Gundam hanger where he found Heero sitting on his Gundam and typing into his laptop.  
  
Hoping to try and cheer him up, no matter how impossible it would be, Duo leapt up and sat beside him, "Heyas buddy." Heero continued to type on his computer. "Messed up over that mission?" No answer. Duo continued to babble, "Everyone is. I mean, sigh…I am to ya know? But ya gotta cheer up and think of happy things!" He grinned.  
  
"Shut….Up….Baka." Duo flinched at those words, feeling more vulnerable than before. He blinked and grinned, "Hey, maybe I am! But that doesn't stop me from being happy! Cheer up." "hero continued typing on his laptop. Obviously mad, since he, the Perfect soldier never failed a mission, he typed viciously.  
  
Duo watched, "Whatcha doin?" He grumbled with a grin, peeking over Heero's shoulder in a most annoying way. Heero paused a moment, reaching down and grabbing his gun and pointing it directly into duo's face, "Leave….Or Omae o Kuroso[sp?]." And he fell silent, Prussian blue eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
Then something happened. Something no one would ever suspect. Duo twitched, eyes shutting, hands raising to hold his head. He grew still before his eyes suddenly snapped back open, a red blaze to them. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" He screamed, but that wasn't the end.  
  
"I TRY my HARDEST to keep all of YOU happy and what do you DO? YOU REPAY ME BY EITHER THREATENING TO KILL ME. YELLING AT ME OR SHOVING ME AWAY!" Heero watched, an odd, confused expression crossing his face.  
  
"I'M FED UP! Do you think I don't CARE?!?! Do you think happy, go-lucky DUO doesn't have PROBLEMS?! Do any of YOU try to help me out? NO! I give and give and give and NO ONE EVER gives back! I'm SICK OF ALL OF YOU!" he grabbed his head and let loose a furious yell. Leaping off Heero's Gundam, he ran out of the building.  
  
Heero was still on his Gundam, gun pointed forward, confusion drawn tight upon his face. The Perfect Soldier had no idea what had just taken place. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei ran up, and they all stopped and stared at Heero. He snapped back and lowering his gun, turned towards them.  
  
Quatre was the first to speak, his voice tentative, "What happened? We heard screaming.." "Duo's gone." Heero slowly slid off his Gundam to the ground. "He is? Where'd he go?" Quatre's eyes shimmered with worry. "I do not know. He was annoying me. I threatened to kill him if he didn't leave me alone. He then proceeded to blow up in my face, screaming and yelling something about no one appreciating him."  
  
Everyone froze in silence. Then their gaze riveted on Quatre, who sank to his knees, "It's my fault.." He whispered, "I shoved him away when he was only trying to help." Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder, "I did as well.. It's not your fault… Besides, you don't know.. he might have gone off on a simple walk."  
  
Wufei snorted, "That baka needs to control his temper." "He's never had a temper.." Quatre mumbled.. "He's kept it locked up inside.." Trowa whispered and glanced upwards for no apparent reason. Everyone collapsed back into silence, before Quatre piped up, "I guess we should wait and see if he comes back."  
  
They all nodded an agreement. Wufei stomped back off to his room, and Trowa and Quatre left back to their former positions. Heero grunted and leapt back onto his Gundam, to resume typing at his computer. For a split second, he was worried about Duo and his strange behavior. It subsided. The Perfect Soldier did not worry.  
  
Night fell. Quatre was in the kitchen, making dinner with halfhearted gestures. He was worried. Time continued to pass, and they all sat down and ate, all except for Heero. He stayed out near his Gundam.  
  
"Don't worry.. He'll be back." Trowa said quietly, sensing Quatre's worry and discomfort. Minutes continued to pass, and minutes became hours. It was late, and everyone proceeded to their rooms, to gain sleep. All except Heero.  
  
Quatre tossed and turned in his covers, his worries increasing. It wasn't like Duo.. And now Quatre felt as if he had caused it all.. He shouldn't have shoved Duo away! After all, he was only trying to help.. Finally, Quatre elapsed into sleep.  
  
Heero stayed and worked efficiently on his Gundam until it was complete. And then he just sat on it's torso, staring forward and thinking. It was unusual for him to do this. As unusual as it was for Duo to blow up.. To explode in such fury. Heero wondered exactly what Duo was up to.. Yes, Heero. wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~  
  
Duo didn't know what was happening. Only that a violent rage had enveloped him. He was vaguely aware of returning to his room and grabbing all the firearms he possessed, throwing them into his backpack and stomping out.  
  
All he knew was that he was tired of this shit. Tired of all the people taking him for granted. After all, he had feelings too. It seemed no one cared for his life. For the life he's lived through! The fact that he has no family, and all which were dear to him are now gone.  
  
Eyes bloodshot, chest heaving in fury, he knew he had to get back at them. Get back at these people. To get back at ANYONE for all he cared. They should feel the suffering that he has felt.. And then….Maybe they would finally realize he was alive too.. That he was here! That he wasn't just a braided, joking baka. That he was REAL.  
  
~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre opened his eyes to the sound of birds chirping. Sunlight streamed in through the window that occopupied his small room. He leapt up, having slept in his clothes and just walked out of his room and into the main rooms near it.  
  
There he found Trowa leaning in one corner, and Heero at the table, typing away at his laptop. From shouts outside, he guessed Wufei was working out. "Is Duo back yet?" He asked softly. Trowa shook his head, "I checked his room. It was torn up a bit, and all his firearms and other destructive things were gone."  
  
Quatre dropped his head, "What could he be thinking? This is all my fault." "Correction. It is all of our faults. All this time we have taken him for granted, ignored him and shoved him away when he was only trying to cheer us up." Trowa leaned forward, "We all caused this."  
  
"What do you think he'll do Trowa?" Quatre asked, a worried tone in his voice, which quivered as he spoke. "I don't know." Was Trowa's reply. Heero grunted from the laptop, "That baka will only get himself in trouble. We should find him and drag him back here."  
  
Quatre nodded, "We need to talk to him and show him we do care." Wufei took that time to walk in, "We were kind of rough on him.." Quatre and Trowa blinked at Wufei in shock.. He had actually apologized.. And apologized about being mean to DUO of all people. They shook off their shock.  
  
"Where do you suggest we look Heero?" Quatre inquired as he set about making a quick breakfast. "Since we are wanted by OZ, I doubt he'll go into the open. Perhaps we should check the nearby woods." He said, without a glance up from his laptop.  
  
Trowa sat down at the table, "Sounds good to me." Breakfast was quick, consisting of bagels, toast, milk and muffins. Even Heero ate, even though all he did was chew on half a bagel and take a sip of his milk. After cleaning things up, they went outside, ready to search.  
  
~~~~~~~*****~~~~~TBC  
  
Yeah, daz it for the first chapter. I hope you likies. If you review, I'll put up the next chapter okies? I'm just asking for a few measly reviews that take like, 2 seconds to write! PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEE gimme a review! Heh… Well look forward to the next chapter [if you review :P] I hope you likied this one! Bai bai now! 


	2. Worried Feelings Quatre POV

Hey! I'm backies… Imma be experimenting on different Point of Views in this story.. So just read the chapters title or who I tell it is in the chapter! So here goes.. And sorry for the long wait.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I think its pretty obvious I don't own GW :P  
  
~~~~Quatre P.O.V~~~~  
  
I was worried.  
  
I'm guessing it was pretty clear to the other pilots, due to my nervous look and jittery ways. Trowa kept trying to comfort me.  
  
It was weird. Duo had always been there to cheer me up when I was scared or worried.. And having Trowa do it.. I knew he was my friend and all. But it was strange.  
  
We had combed the woods thoroughly, twice, without stopping or resting. We checked every cave, crevice, tree top.. Any place we could find. No sign of our cheery friend.  
  
Duo could be in the city.  
  
There was plenty of other hiding spots, I knew so.. But the logical place would be to enter the woods.  
  
I guess you can't be logical when you snap like that.  
  
I couldn't understand how it was different this time. And I thought that was stupid of me.  
  
Duo had always been there to cheer us up through thick and thin, no matter how down he was. And most of the time we ignored him, or pushed him away.  
  
I never truly understood how someone could be so happy all the time. It seemed as if nothing could destroy his spirit.  
  
But we had never tried to help him.  
  
I knew only a little of his past, and only that everyone he knew and loved had died. And he must have pushed all his anger and grief down inside and put up a happy exterior just for us.  
  
And we took him for granted.  
  
I found myself unable to sleep the night we came home.  
  
Duo was a friend, someone I could always count on. Ever since I first met him with proper introductions in my friends underground base, I knew we would be great friends together.  
  
I had always been a happy person of course. I didn't have grief locked up inside. But that's because I never experienced pain while growing up.  
  
Duo had.  
  
That's when I realized what truly had happened.  
  
We had been a group for almost a year now. And all of us friends, even though Heero didn't seem to care.  
  
Duo was there with the sense of humor, cheering all of us up every day, no matter how annoying.  
  
And most of the time we had pushed him away.  
  
Now to have a friend, push you away and yell at you.. threaten to kill you.. Punch you. That hurts.  
  
And Duo must have snapped because he couldn't take it any more.  
  
Poor Duo.  
  
I slept restlessly that night, nightmares haunting my sleep. Something about Duo. When I awoke, they faded, leaving me with an empty feeling.  
  
I cooked breakfast, as always, with plenty of coffee. I didn't expect Heero to eat, and which of course he didn't. He just grabbed a cup of black coffee and started typing on his laptop again.  
  
I felt angry at him.  
  
It was stupid of me.. To feel angry at someone like Heero for not seeming to care that his comrade was gone. That was just like him. Each of us were only tools to complete a mission with.  
  
If anyone could change Heero's personality, Duo could.  
  
He would joke and annoy Heero, hang around him a lot. Eventually, his personality might rub off.  
  
But Duo wasn't here.  
  
Breakfast was eaten in silence. Each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Once I finished the plain meal, I began the dishes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
It was Trowa.  
  
"Let me do them. You go see if Heero has found any places Duo might have gone." He mumbled.  
  
I started to insist that I should do the dishes, but he looked as if he needed to feel important. Like he was doing something useful to help me.  
  
Like Duo.  
  
I wasn't obsessed over Duo. But I worried. I worried to much for my own good. I realized I was comparing everything to Duo.  
  
Stupid.  
  
I found Heero in his room, typing away at his laptop as usual. He looked up as I opened his door with a creak.  
  
"Yes?" He asked plain and simple.. I thought I saw a gleam of annoyance in his eyes, but they returned to impassiveness once more.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No." his answer was plain and simple.  
  
I sighed, and with a nod, ducked out and closed the door behind me. If I was to find Duo, I would have to do it myself.  
  
To me, our group felt incomplete without Duo. He was always our sense of humor. Without him…We seemed dead.  
  
He was almost a brother to me. We weren't as close of friends as he and Heero seemed, as odd as that may sound.. But we were pretty close.  
  
I was walking down the stairs, and managed to bump straight into Wufei, whom was leaving his room. He looked as if he had just been working out.  
  
Sweat glistened over his form, and he was breathing quite hard. An odd emotion seemed to flicker in his deep eyes, but I could not place it.  
  
Muttering my apologies, I moved to make room for him to go first. He didn't move. Instead, he turned his head to look towards me, his stock hard expression no more. He looked almost… sad.. But mostly indifferent.  
  
This was unusual.  
  
"Are you alright?" I found myself asking. Wufei's face flashed back to normal.  
  
"Of course I am. Even more so since that braided baka isn't around to bother me." With that, he stormed down the stairs.  
  
I stood and stared after him, until his form vanished. And only then did I take the time to travel down the stairs.  
  
I found Trowa in a corner, leaning back as always, his eyes closed and his head bowed. I decided not to bother him.  
  
I soon found myself in my room, staring out the solitary window that was cut into the wall. It was still quite early.  
  
My attention drifted to a squirrel in the tree-tops, and I blinked.  
  
A fluffy gray fur ball, it raced back and forth down a branch, grabbing acorns and stuffing them in its mouth.  
  
It them proceeded to lunge into a hole and empty its cheeks, before repeating. I saw it drop an acorn. With wild, scrabbling claws, it skittered down the tree and raced around and about, to find its acorn.  
  
I cracked a smile and watched as it stumbled and did a roll on the ground, before righting itself and grabbing the acorn with a triumphant chatter. The whole scene was comical in my view.  
  
It reminded me of something. Something that I just then placed.  
  
Duo.  
  
Oh god.. Duo…  
  
Where are you?  
  
****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
Heyas. For all you out there whom thinks Quatre has a crush on Duo, I'm not a real big Yaoi fan [no offense to all those who love Yaoi :P]. So No he doesn't. He's just a natural worrier, so I decided to portray Duo as a brother image to him, since he did grow up in a family of all girls.  
  
I hope you like this chapter :P I'll get out with the next one soon. I've made a bet with one of my friends however and was wondering if you could help me :P  
  
Their betting I can't get 50 reviews by April 19. I was wondering if you could help me save some money and show that people do care about my writing! So please take the 2 minutes or so to review! Thank you! 


	3. Memories Wufei POV

Heres the next chapter! Thank for the reviews! I hope you all can help me get to fifty! Well due to popular demand, and cuz I was bboorreeddd. I brought out the next chapter! Hehehe…  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned GW…..I'de add this story in :P  
  
~~~~~Wufei P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Dammit.  
  
It was my fault.  
  
My fault Duo was gone.  
  
I didn't admit to anything most of the time.. But this was different. As much as I loathed that braided baka, I knew deep inside I thought of him as a great friend.  
  
And now he was gone. And I was my fault.  
  
I'm pretty hard on the outside much of the time. I hate the weak. And emotions are for the weak. That is why I stay as indifferent as possible. But I'm not like Heero.  
  
I regret.  
  
I regret ever hitting Duo in the first place. The others had said what they had done. I was the only one whom took physical action.  
  
I'm pathetic.  
  
I'm weak.  
  
I went and hit him when he was only trying to help. I let my anger get the best of me.  
  
Only the weak show their anger.  
  
Running into Quatre made it even worse. I knew how worried he was, and he I am acting as if I don't care.  
  
I do.  
  
But I find myself unwilling to show how I truly feel. My morals… My integrity…I guess it all means more to me than Duo.  
  
Using his last name was degrading I bet.  
  
I never call him Duo.. Always Maxwell. That must have hurt as well.  
  
My fault.  
  
I had ran downstairs.  
  
Quatre had his room. Trowa had his corner. Where was I to go to relieve my stress?  
  
Nataku.  
  
I found myself in the hanger immediately, standing in view of my Gundam..  
  
Still messed up from the battle, I knew I would have to work on it soon. And just after I had repainted it too. After…  
  
I remembered Duo's actions. He had sneakily snuck in and painted Nataku a brilliant pink. And then stuffed around 100 empty spray-paint cans into it's cockpit.  
  
I remembered how I blew up that day, and chased him with my sword.. With the threat of death. And how he laughed and laughed, even as I managed to grab him.  
  
Only after I had managed to mess him up a bit, Quatre and Trowa had dragged me off. And still…With the smile on his face. Duo apologized.  
  
He apologized.  
  
I realized then he was stronger than me. He had the guts to stand up, even if I had hurt him, and still say he was sorry.  
  
I remember ignoring him and stomping off.. To go and repaint my gundam. And I remember his smiling face.. As he offered to help.  
  
I refused. Those few days ago… To me, accepting help would have shown I couldn't do it alone.  
  
I remember how his face seemed to fall then, when I said I wouldn't need his help ever, that I loathed him.. That I never wanted to see his face again.  
  
But his face continued to bear that everlasting smile.  
  
Dammit.  
  
I sat in my gundam until mid afternoon, and even then some.. The sun was setting as I finally left.  
  
Quatre was in the kitchen as I re-entered the building, and Trowa had swapped to the couch, staring at some OZ report on TV.  
  
Why are we not trying harder? We only searched once…  
  
So what if we didn't find him. We had to try again. He might get hurt.  
  
Dammit.  
  
I worrying.  
  
Worrying is for the weak. Shit.  
  
Why the hell was I thinking about being strong now? It was keeping me from doing what I had to do. Find Duo.  
  
Without doing much thinking, I ran up to the room I usually occopupied, and grabbed my gun and keys.  
  
I was out the door, ignoring the yells of Quatre, as he tried to ask where I was going.  
  
I don't truly know what motivated me.. only that I leapt into the car, started the engine and headed into town.  
  
Stupid.  
  
OZ could be anywhere. I'm a gundam pilot. My life is in danger.  
  
But so is Duo's.  
  
There I go. Worrying again. As Duo would say, I should lighten up.  
  
Maybe I should……  
  
I continued to wonder to myself, driving down the deserted dirt road which lead to the small city nearby.  
  
I saw lights up ahead.  
  
Something came crashing towards me, I couldn't recognize it well, due to it's deformed shape.  
  
With a yank to the wheel, I cut I hard right, to try and avoid it.  
  
Too hard.  
  
It happened in an instant.  
  
And I remember….Before I blacked out…  
  
Duo saying.. "Shouldn't use a jeep! They may be good for hills and rough terrain! But you never know when they may turn over!"  
  
I should have heeded his warning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Yep yep! Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it. Remember, Leave a review! I need to get to 50! Thankies for reading! Bai bai! 


	4. Death to Oz Duo POV

I got bboorreeddd again! Heh.. After playing 2 hours of Diablo, my head started hurting.. So I decided I'll relax and write the next chapter.. Dun expect it to be long though :P I'm ttiirrreedd hehe. Rmember, I need 50 reviews!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't…..  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~  
  
I was crystal clear, sharp and alert.  
  
I was in town, unknowing of how I got there.. But only that I was there….  
  
And lost.  
  
Frustration was building up higher and higher, and being lost only made it worse. Along with the fact I had to sneak through every freaking alleyway because of Oz.  
  
That's it.  
  
I rushed out of the current shadowed alley, and straight into the street, a gun held tightly in my hand.  
  
There.  
  
And OZ patrol unit. A car.  
  
It seemed as if I had no control over my actions… And I didn't want to. For once I wanted to do what I wanted to do.. And not spend my time trying to help other worthless causes.  
  
With those thoughts, I leapt in front of the vehicle and lifted my gun straight towards the wind shield.  
  
"Hey kid! What are you doing?" The driver called. "He's got a gun!" I heard one of the ones in the back.  
  
Without hesitation, I lunged onto the truck, shot directly through the windshield and into the drivers head. Blood lashed a complex spider web onto the glass, as the guy died before he even had time to think.  
  
The other's were seemingly frozen, so I in turn shot them in the head, one by one. Just like the hungry spider, killing the helpless flies.  
  
Before long, I left the ghost car, leaving behind the bodies of six men.  
  
I still wasn't through.  
  
I walked ten blocks before another patrol car was found. A jeep.  
  
I managed to shoot the driver first, through the neck, which resulted in the spraying of blood upon the faces of the ones in back.  
  
As they whipped their face, I shot one straight in the chest and turned to glance to the other three.  
  
They had grabbed their guns.  
  
And they fired.  
  
With a leap to the side, I managed to avoid all but one. The one that lashed it's way through the top of my right arm, and continued through the back of it.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
Narrowing my eyes, I took action swiftly, shooting the one whom had managed to hit me.  
  
And that's when I ran out of bullets.  
  
Cursing, I rushed to the side, as they began to shoot once more, ducking beside a wall where I unzipped my backpack and pulled out a grenade.  
  
"Yes! We are being attacked by an unknown teenager.. Long brown braid, black clothes….Around 5 foot….." The person on the radio phone was cut off as my grenade made its explosion.  
  
I grinned.  
  
No own could stop me.  
  
All of them used to think it was easy.. Easy to kill someone that was just a goofy baka.  
  
I'm not anymore. It's about time they showed respect. OZ….Heero..Quatre…Trowa…Wufei… They'll all pay.  
  
I slept that night in an alleyway, ignoring my arm, which bled continuously. I awoke to feel drowsy, light headed, my brain faded in fog.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I didn't care about anything anymore. All I wanted to do was kill. Kill…Kill…  
  
Fuck this world.  
  
I wandered out, staggering a bit from blood loss. But I ignored it.  
  
Keeping mostly to the alleys, I stayed out of peoples way. I would have shot them.. but I would have easily exhausted my bullets.. And OZ would show up then, and I wouldn't be able to kill them.. As much as I longed to.  
  
So I stayed away from them.  
  
Mid-afternoon came and passed, and the sun began to set once more… And still I wandered.  
  
I leaned against the brick wall of a building, and there I rested. Until night fell.  
  
And I repeated my earlier process.  
  
Only differently this time.  
  
No more guns. That was to easy a death for the likes of them..  
  
I drew my knife.  
  
I targeted the first patrol car. A jeep. Easy in, Easy out.  
  
With a fluid motion, I leaped in, lashing the first guy's throat, and stabbing the other in the head, before they had time to react.  
  
I felt a sharp slam into my left back leg, and turned to see the driver, holding his gun towards me. I kicked it out of his hand and stabbed my knife directly through his heart.  
  
The last thing he saw was my grinning, bloodied face.  
  
I'll kill them all.  
  
I was vaguely aware of me wandering the streets once more. I was limping, my left leg and right arm barely able to move. Like hell if I cared. I didn't seem to feel anything.  
  
I basically dragged myself along the sidewalk, coming to a stop and lowering my head, standing still to clear my brain a bit.  
  
Only then did I hear the voice.  
  
"Hey….You all right?"  
  
She was young, perhaps my age.. Wearing a short navy skirt and a an off- shoulder, long sleeved deep purple shirt. She carried a small bag in her right hand, but I could not make out its contents.  
  
I just stared blankly, before raising my let hand, aiming my gun directly at her head.  
  
I couldn't afford to let someone see me and get away.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You look as if your dead! Hey.. Don't shoot me all right? Let me help you. Perhaps feed you. And then we can talk about you trying to kill me ok?" She gave a wink with her large, honey brown eyes and walked forward.  
  
I started to pull the trigger…She continued forward.  
  
I snapped my finger back.  
  
Damn. No bullets.  
  
My arm dropped, my eyes closed.  
  
Fuck.  
  
As I lost consciousness, through my foggy feelings, I vaguely witnessed two strong, yet slender arms reaching to catch me, and the concerned glance look upon the face of the girl.  
  
And then everything faded to black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Yep. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if it wasn't that good. Ya know.. It's 1:00 in da morning and I'm ttiirreedd. So dun forget to review! I need 50! By April 19th.. please help me out! Bai! 


	5. Reality of Dreams Trowa POV

Heres the next chapter! Imma try to write one every day. This one may be a little short. Depends really on my mood :P Cuz I dunno what I write till I write it.. Hehehe.. Remember, I need 50 reviews!  
  
DISCLAIMER: What do YOU think?  
  
~~~~~Trowa P.O.V~~~~  
  
I should have known.  
  
I'm so in tune with emotions now, I should have been able to predict what would happen with Duo. It's not only girls whom can be hurt so easily.  
  
And now I sensed that everyone was worried.. Except seemingly Heero. His indifference was to strong for me to break. Didn't matter.  
  
I spent most of the day in the corner, thinking to myself, only moving to eat. And then the rest of the day watching OZ reports on T.V.  
  
Nothing on Duo.  
  
I guess he hasn't done anything yet.  
  
That night however, I had a weird feeling. And what made it worse was Quatre bursting into my room, his face twisted slightly.  
  
I had asked him what was wrong, and was slightly annoyed at his response of, "Nightmare."  
  
Patiently, I had asked him what it had been about. As soon as he said Duo, I nodded for him to tell me it.  
  
His nightmare had been weird. Of Duo leaping into OZ patrol cars and shooting the officers in the heads, throats, anything.  
  
By the time Quatre was finished, his eyes with glassy with tears, yet none did spill.  
  
Too much blood, he said.  
  
With a soft smile, I remember having held him gently, to comfort him.. As any friend should. And he had fallen asleep in my arms like that of a child.  
  
I had left him to sleep in my room and spent that night on the couch.  
  
In the morning, I immediately turned on the TV, to find reports on patrol cars found invaded, with the drivers and occopupants shot and killed.  
  
A gasp was heard behind me, as they showed pictures of the vehicles.  
  
It was Quatre.  
  
"My.. Dream…..Those vehicles…They're exactly alike.. The people, wounds.. everything." He had stammered out.  
  
As he grew pale, I stood and showed him to the table, where I started coffee. As if finished, I gave him a cup of it black, knowing it should help a bit. He finally managed to calm down and wandered off.  
  
Only then did I have time to wonder…  
  
Where in the hell was Wufei?  
  
I fuzzily remembered him leaving last night, and never coming back. I returned to my OZ reports for any news.  
  
There it was, and I remember the words entirely.  
  
Reporter: After an experimental OZ mobile suit malfunctioned and crumpled p, OZ workers were sent to recover it and clean it up. However, in doing so, one of the large pieces rolled down the hill, where a driver in a green jeep swerved to avoid it.  
  
What was the rest? Oh yeah….  
  
Reporter: The jeep proceeded to flip over, and the driver was knocked unconscious. By his description, It is liable that he may be one of the Gundam Pilots. We are still unsure in this matter.  
  
And that closed my mind for good.  
  
Wufei was captured… And hurt.  
  
Shit.  
  
It was the afternoon by the time I had gotten these reports, and I immediately reported them to Heero and Quatre.  
  
Quatre blew it.  
  
He was frustrated. Frustrated at himself.  
  
He was worried already, and this made it worse. He was almost in hysterics.  
  
Heero was calmer. In fact, he started typing away on his computer. I asked what he was doing.  
  
"I'm look to see where Wufei is. They know he's a gundam pilot. They'll use him. I need to either kill him or rescue him. So I need to know his location."  
  
I didn't ask anymore.  
  
Heero needed a personality change. He needed to care for once.  
  
I took Quatre on a long walk, which calmed him down quite a bit. It was night time when we came home.  
  
I let him relax, and as he took a hot shower, I started dinner.  
  
He was out by the time it was done, and me and him ate alone. Heero didn't even bother to come down.  
  
We ate slowly. Duo would have been finished with three helpings by the time we were halfway through our first.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I missed him. He was the one whom lightened up our conversations. I shouldn't have pushed him away like that.  
  
All those times he saved us in battles.. battles in gundams and battles in our lives. He was our source of entertainment.  
  
But we acted as if he was a TV. Tuning him out when we wanted to.. Which was nearly all the time. And no one even seemed to care about him.  
  
Fuck.  
  
I should have cared a little more. I should have controlled my temper. I'm usually the most mellowed person in this group.  
  
And now, partially because of me, one of our best friends is gone.  
  
It was nearly midnight, and I was still up.  
  
I stared outside my window for a long time at the stars. They reminded me of tears.  
  
But my daydreams were once again interrupted as Quatre burst in. He had had another dream.  
  
Only, it was much worse this time. Duo hadn't given them a quick death. No.. He had used a knife. A knife in which he slit throats, and stabbed them through the head.. Allowed them to bleed slowly to death.  
  
What a cruel way to end your life.  
  
Quatre ended up spending the night in my room again.  
  
And I wondered what in the hell was going on…..  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
Yep. Theres the next chapter. It's kinda hard to do P.O.V's cuz ya gotta catch em all up and everything. So please review! It only takes a second and I need 50! Thanks! Bai! 


	6. The Discovery Sarah POV

Heyas! Thanks for the review! I really wanted to get the next chapter up so I could see whats goin on… Lol… You see, my fingers type out the story that comes from my head.. But I don't know what the plot is until I write it…funny huh? Well, remember the 50 reviews ko?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Are you stupid?  
  
PPSSSST: Sarah ish Da girl![yeah yeah. I use dat name a lot]  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
It was almost even funny.  
  
I had just come home from an important day of work and damn was I tired. And then off of a sudden this boy shows up with a gun and starts pointing it at me.  
  
I'm like.. Woh. Slow down a bit…And then he goes and collapses.. So naturally I catch him and pull him in. And it's late.  
  
Now what?  
  
I laid the boy down onto the floor, and blinked as I noticed his blood soaked clothes in the light and the red smear he left in the carpet.  
  
How am I going to get that out? The landlord will SCREAM.  
  
I wandered into my bathroom and ripped open the door, pulling out some alcohol, cotton swabs, bandages, bandages.. The works.  
  
Then I make my way back, to find him still unconscious. Jeeze.. I wonder what this guy did…  
  
I kneeled, and then surveyed him.  
  
I couldn't see a thing.  
  
His black clothes shrouded everything.  
  
So, with a slight distasteful look etched on my face, due to the fact, undressing an unconscious boy was not to my liking, I removed his shirt.  
  
And there I managed to find the bullet wound that had hit his right arm.  
  
I swabbed away most of the blood, and used the alcohol to clean it out. The boy was silent all this time.  
  
Was he dead?  
  
A quick check for his heartbeat and I assured he was alive.. But weak.  
  
So I proceeded to wrap his arms up tightly with fresh bandages.  
  
Then, I pulled off his shoes, and his black pants. Oh how cute! He wore Scooby Doo boxers!  
  
Grinning slightly to myself, I stopped as I saw his left leg. It still had the bullet in it.  
  
Sigh…..  
  
I rushed to my kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards before finding a pair of tweezers. I coated them in alcohol and let them sit for a moment.  
  
Then I returned to the boy and kneeled down, where I shifted the tweezers and got a hold on the bullet. I was lucky it hadn't gone in to far.  
  
I carefully pulled up out and set it aside, pressing cotton swabs on it to stop the bleeding. I used alcohol to flush it out and then wrapped it tightly in similar fashion as the arm.  
  
Now what?  
  
As I cleaned up, I took his clothes and dumped in the washer. I poured like a gallon of soap in it and slammed the door shut.  
  
I grabbed some Pine sol, carpet cleaner, soap, napkins, bathroom scrubber etc and returned to where the boy laid.  
  
With a heave, I dragged him out of the way and set my tools down, retreating to grab my only spare blanket, which I placed over him.  
  
Then I got to work.  
  
I spent all night scrubbing up blood from where he had laid, and by morning, all that was let was a tiny pink spot that was so persistent in staying, I threw the brush at it and gave up.  
  
With a yawn, I looked at my watch and saw the time.. 5:00?!?!?! Shit! I had to be in work in two hours! And I was planning to come in early today too!  
  
Wait.. I can't go to work and leave a psycho boy here…  
  
Ah so what.  
  
I rushed into the bathroom, stripped and jumped in the hot shower, undoing my long, golden brown hair from its long twist, with fell down to my rear.  
  
Man I hot bath felt good. Especially after having been practically coated in that boys blood. I wasn't used to blood really….Just more to machines.  
  
I was out in ten minutes tops, reluctantly stepping out of the soothing hot bath and wrapping a white towel about myself. I grabbed my dirty clothes and stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway….  
  
Smack dab into the boy.  
  
Ahhhh crap.  
  
He stood, wrapped in the blanket, a dazed expression on his face, his brilliant violet eyes bloodshot. They narrowed on the sight of me.  
  
"Where in the hell am I?"  
  
"Do you MIND? Let me get dressed first at least!" I shoved past him and slammed my door shut. With fear of him leaving, I dressed in random clothes.. I guess I wouldn't go to work after all. They could be without me for one day..  
  
I ran out of my room, to find him in his similar position. With my cheerful smile, I slung an arm around him.  
  
Stupid move.  
  
Man I couldn't believe how fast he moved. Even injured, he grabbed my arm and twisted it, slamming his hand down at my elbow. He wanted to break it..  
  
"Uh uh!" I jerked my arm back hard, sending the other forward directly into his chest. He staggered back, loosing his hold on me.  
  
Placing my hands on my hips, I sent him a mock glare, "So rude! Here. I'll start breakfast. You look terrible. If you want to take a bath, you know where the bathroom it. Our clothes are in the dryer. I'll probably have breakfast done by the time you get out."  
  
And I let him.  
  
As I cooked breakfast, his face flashed in my head.. There was something familiar about him that I couldn't quite place.  
  
I guess it doesn't matter.  
  
I made bacon and cheese omelet's, toast, chocolate muffins(yum), and poured glasses of milk and orange juice.  
  
I was setting the table when the boy walked in. I almost dropped my plate. God was he cute! With the exception of the piercing glare in his eyes. Eeepers.  
  
"Sit!" He didn't move.  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake! SIT!" He still didn't move. "Look. If you want to get better and go back to doing what you were doing before, SIIITT!"  
  
With a reluctant look, he sat.  
  
"Man you need to lighten up!" I grinned and served him an omelet, muffins, toast and a glass of each drink. I sat down and promptly wolfed down the meal.  
  
He didn't touch a thing.  
  
"I go through all this trouble and you won't eat?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice icy, cold and dull.  
  
I blinked, "Bah. I'm Sarah.. Sarah….Umm.. Last name isn't important okie? And who are YOU?"  
  
"Duo." Is all he said.  
  
That sounded familiar as well… I couldn't freakin place it! Gggrrrr  
  
He continued, "Where am I? Where are my guns, explosives, equipment?"  
  
So that's what his bag was for! I should have searched it.  
  
"Your in MY apartment. Your stuff… It's in where you slept. Now eat or I won't answer any more questions.  
  
I sat back from my empty plate as he almost inhaled his food.  
  
He ate faster than me! And didn't even make a mess. I wanna know how!  
  
He finished swiftly and stood, limping back to the room he had slept in. No doubt for his guns.  
  
"Nooooooo you don't. I'm missing work because of you. Your staying. At least till I can grab information out of you!" I stepped in his way.  
  
If looks could kill, I'd be dead.  
  
He started to shove pass me, so I did what I could. I wrapped him in a hug and planted my feet firmly on the ground, "You are NOT leaving."  
  
He seemed to freeze.  
  
I let go and stood back. He had his head lowered, his long braid falling down his shoulder and in front of him. Both hands trembled and pulled into fists.  
  
"So. What did you do?" He didn't answer. So, to see if I could find out what happened, I flipped on the TV to the news channel.  
  
Reports of the patrol cars blasted on the screen. I blinked.  
  
Could he have done THAT?  
  
Hrm……  
  
I looked up to see him staring blankly in my direction. Standing, I slowly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the couch, letting him sit.  
  
I could tell he wanted to hit something.  
  
So I…  
  
"Wanna hit something huh?" I placed myself in front of him, "Go ahead!" And grinned.  
  
Without warning, his punch came. Directly into my gut.  
  
Eeep.  
  
His punch hurt. Normally, a regular person whom punched me, I wouldn't feel a thing.. But his punch came with years of practice behind it.  
  
I placed a hand over my stomach, and dropped it back down as the pain swiftly subsided. I grinned, "Aww. C'mon Duo. Is that all you got?"  
  
I guess I shouldn't have egged him on.  
  
He was at me in a flash, a punch thrown directly for my face. I ducked, one arm going up to block it, and I slammed my other into his side. He stepped back, and so did I.  
  
"Hey hey! I didn't mean it.. Let's just calm down and have a nice chat."  
  
He grabbed his backpack. I rushed to the door and leaned on it, hand over the handle so he couldn't go.  
  
For some reason I couldn't let him go. The phone rang.  
  
Shit.  
  
Rushing towards him, my wet hair slapping behind me, I grabbed him arm a bit roughly and pulled Duo with me. I reached the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was my boss.  
  
"No. I can't make it today. Sorry. Yes Lieutenant. I understand.. Suurrreee I'll put in the extra work. Don't you have OTHER'S who can do it? No? Sigh…. Why do I gotta be special?" I knew I was pouting.  
  
I was vaguely aware of Duo staring at me as I continued, "Ok ok! I KNOW we have a deadline. Yes I know. Why do you always bring that up? You know I don't like remembering that."  
  
I paused.  
  
"Shouldn't YOU be doing work? Sorry sir. Yeah.. I won't talk to you nasty again. Yes.. I know I have special privileges and I shouldn't abuse them. Yes sir. Yeah.. Ok. Bye." I slammed the phone down and mumbled.  
  
I turned to see Duo's face. "My boss can't let me go for ANYTHING. Yada yada. Their new experiment is TOTALLY worth my time.. Yeah right." I was babbling. I stopped and grinned.  
  
"What do you do? Your…" He asked coldly, inquiringly.  
  
"Yes I KNOW! I'm only 15! I get that A LOT. Sigh… If you really want to know.. I work for the military.. The mobile suit part of it."  
  
I felt Duo tense.  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"Umm….Why do you ask?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
Awww I couldn't lie.. Not to a cutey like him.  
  
"Lieutenant Zech's."  
  
I regretted the words the minute they left my mouth.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Hehehehehe.. O.O Well. Theres the next chapter. I hope you liked it.. It's probably longer than any of the others. I'll write again soon! And remember, Review! Bye Bye! 


	7. To The Rescue Heero POV

I'm bored.. Again.. I'm hoping to get two more chapters out today or tomorrow. Depends. I'm so glad im up in reviews! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten in ANY story. Thank you SOOOOO much! Well I know your dyin to see what Heero thinks. Here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Duh…..  
  
~~~~~Heero P.O.V~~~~~  
  
  
  
I spent my time researching.  
  
Oz was extremely easy to hack into with my level of skills.  
  
Go figure.  
  
Although it did take awhile to locate Wufei's exact location. And now I had locked on.  
  
Grabbing my gun and my backpack of explosives, I made my way out of the door and grabbed the only care remaining.  
  
I was lucky the base was on earth.  
  
It was a way's away, which I didn't like. But I had to live with it.  
  
Hrmph.. If Duo had been with me……  
  
He would have thought of something fun to do to pass the time in the car.  
  
Why in the hell was I thinking about him?  
  
Driving my thoughts back in him head, I felt confused. I had never had feelings such as these.  
  
Did I miss Duo?  
  
Did I miss that cheery face that always annoyed me every day? That even with my threats of death…He still continued to try and egg at my personality?  
  
Did I?  
  
UGH!  
  
Hrmph. This was stupid.. My missions will be much easier without that baka around to mess me up.  
  
Dammit!  
  
What IS this FEELING?  
  
I continued to compress my thoughts, riding in silence till I was half a mile from the base Wufei was at.  
  
Grabbing my stuff, I leapt out of the car and ran down the sidewalk, ducking into shrubs nearby and making my way swiftly to the base.  
  
OZ was everywhere.  
  
I'd have to be stealthy. No prob.  
  
Running forward, I cleared the high chain link fence with one bound and landed in a tree on the other side. The coast was clear.  
  
I leapt down, rushing to the side of the building and standing flat against it where I edged my way to a door.  
  
Good.  
  
The back entrance.  
  
According to OZ data, Wufei's cell should be only down the hallway, down some stairs.. take a right, and it would be the second door on the left.  
  
I tried to door.  
  
Locked.  
  
Ducking down, I grabbed a small knife from my pack and used it's blade to pick the lock.  
  
Crude but efficient.  
  
I opened it and peeked down the hallway. So far so good.  
  
Creeping along the wall, I ducked to avoid the security cameras. As I reached the stairs, I leapt down them two at a time.  
  
Voices.  
  
Coming from the left hallway. Lunging onto the stair handle's, I pushed myself up and slammed in the air vent, scooting myself inwards.  
  
I waited until the voices grew softer in the distance.  
  
Then leaping downwards, I made my way down the right hallway and stopped at the second door. It had a security code for a stainless steel, sliding door. No wonder Wufei hadn't broken free yet.  
  
This was simple. I didn't want to draw attention to myself yet, so I simply punched my fist directly into the consol.  
  
With a sizzling crack, it busted and the door whooshed open to reveal Wufei's form, crumpled in a corner.  
  
The noise I made woke him.  
  
He looked up, squinting a bit, before blinking, "Heero."  
  
I snorted.  
  
It'd be easier to kill him.  
  
To risky to pull him out of here while injured.  
  
He staggered to his feet, regaining balance and stepping forward. Blood trickled down from a huge gash n the side of his head.  
  
I rummaged through my pack, and reluctantly grabbed a gun, tossing it to him and taking out my own. Then without waiting for him to follow, I turned and ran through the door, back up the stairs.  
  
Footsteps behind me allowed me to know he was following.  
  
BBBRRRRbbbbbrrrrrBBBBBBRRRRRbbbbrrrrrr.  
  
Damn  
  
I'd been found out.  
  
Turning the corner, I made my way down to hallway and pulled open the door to reveal sunlight. OZ soldiers were everywhere.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" One yelled, aiming at me. I shot him in the head and continued running, Wufei behind me.  
  
Shot's were let loose, and I returned fire, before leaping up the tree and over the fence. Wufei did the same with some struggle. I noticed a gunshot wound in his leg.  
  
Sirens were heard.  
  
Shit! Patrol cars.  
  
I took off running again, not truly caring if Wufei was behind me. I just couldn't let him get caught again. If he did, I'd kill him.  
  
We reached the car, and I jumped in, starting the engine. A panting Wufei was beside me.  
  
Slamming my foot on the pedal, I twisted the wheel hard and shot down the road. We quickly out distanced the cars.  
  
Using all these hidden shortcuts, I made the way home. It was dark by the time we got there.  
  
Wufei had fallen asleep.  
  
I gave him a shove and leapt out of the car, calmly walking into the building and making my way into my room where I retreated to my laptop and tossed it open.  
  
Mission accomplished, I typed..  
  
This brought me back t the day Duo snapped. The day we had lost. I remembered threatening to kill Duo.  
  
Why had I? I found myself asking.  
  
He's just an annoying braided fool.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
I was debating in my head.  
  
Grrrr.  
  
What the hell was going on? I don't understand….  
  
These feelings… I know what they are.. But how. How could I be feeling them?  
  
Regret.. Worry….  
  
I Missed Duo.  
  
I actually missed Duo!  
  
UGH!  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
Well heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. Imma start working on the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Four more days till April 19th! It's going great so far! Help me to 50! THANK YOU! 


	8. Decisions Duo POV

Heres the next chapter! I think I should be writing on my other stories.. So after I write this chapter and another chapter, I'll settle for a bit… maybe.. I dunno.. I love this story so far! Hehehe.. Hey, if you guys want to, check out my other stories! It'd be great if you would. So here goes. Oh and P.O.V's, imma go with whomever has the most action happening. Not in order.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sigh……..DUH!  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Anger clouded my vision.  
  
Right in front of me. Someone who worked for OZ… In the mobile division. Under Zech's!  
  
My gaze narrowed as I sneered at her, bringing my backpack hard to slam in the head.  
  
She staggered back and slammed into the counter, falling down to her rear and holding her head.  
  
In a flash I was on her, my left arm slamming to pin her neck against the cupboards. My injured right weakly fumbled to open my backpack.  
  
Her golden brown eyes opened slowly, and she lifted her head to direct her gaze directly towards mine.  
  
"A gundam pilot Huh? Duo Maxwell….Said to be the funny one of the group…I wonder what happened…."  
  
She didn't seem to care that my intentions were to kill her. Instead she continued to talk as I drew my gun.  
  
"I don't mind if you want to kill me. It won't get you anywhere however. You'll only have more trouble than you bargained for.. You want to know my full name? It's Sarah Peacecraft."  
  
I froze, "What in the hell…?"  
  
She gave a thin smile at my comment, "Yes….Zech's told me his real name.. Technically he's adopted me…Swore me to secrecy however. In the OZ base, I'm known as Sarah Greenwich. If you'd like to know more details I'll gladly tell you. You'll have to spare my life for a few more minutes however."  
  
I lowered my gun near my side and released my hand from her neck, curious, angry and wanting to kill. But I refrained myself.  
  
"I'll take that as a "Ok." So here goes."  
  
She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I was born into a poor family, and basically only had the clothes on my back and a small amount of pitiful food every day. I had a basic mother and father, along with a sister named Hannah."  
  
She paused, before continuing with a small grin, "Well…When I was at the age of seven, robbers broke into our little home. I have NO idea why. I think they were just on a sick little retreat. My mother hid me in a closet, where I witnessed my father shot through the head, my mother stabbed viciously to death and my little sisters throat slashed."  
  
She gave a laugh, as if the situation was funny. But I saw the pained expression that flickered on her face.  
  
"Anyways… I was left on my own with nowhere to go…So I made a living stealing. However, while trying to steal a mans wallet a few months after the incident, he caught me. Instead of turning me over to the police, he set to get me straight."  
  
"He took me to his house where he proceeded to train me in martial arts, hacking, body skills.. Anything. I had no idea why.. Only that it was a free home with meals and everything. So I lived with it. When I turned thirteen, I awoke in a burning house to find the man already dead from fire wounds and fumes."  
  
She paused once again, perhaps to grasp a breath.  
  
"So I ran.. And Ran… and ran.. Directly into a mobile suit battle. That's how my building had caught on fire. I ran straight through it, despite all the heavy fire and bombs, explosions etc… And continued running blindly until I smacked in something."  
  
"It was a person. I fell on the ground, scrambling away from him as he stood. That's when I first met Zech's. He managed to calm me, and took me with him after he had heard my story. He explained that the mobile suit fight was unintentional and accidental, and due to the governments mistake, that the man I loved as a father was dead."  
  
"I understood how completely sorry he was that a life was taken needlessly. So he took my under his wing and adopted me. Secretly of course. In the OZ corporation, I'm almost invisible. I only get special attention because I'm the experimental gundam pilot."  
  
She paused as she realized her mistake. Telling me that OZ was creating gundams. And that she was the one whom piloted them..  
  
Giving a goofy grin to perhaps blow it off, she continued once more, "So I test the gundams….Of course, the gundams only go to Zech's and Treize.. But I get to test them first to make sure their safe.. Sigh… But recently, they have been debating if they should issue the new experimental one to me…"  
  
She continued rambling. I etched my gun upwards and pressed it against her head. She had given me all the information I needed.  
  
In knowing she was an essential element in OZ, if I killed her, it could bring a downfall in their corporation. On the other hand.. I could still use her.  
  
My finger began to slide back.  
  
"You want to shoot me? And after all I've done for you. How rude. Look. No matter how much I wish for death, It'd be a sin for a cutey like you to kill me.. So why don't you…."  
  
With a swift slam forward, she lashed her arm up, knocking my gun from my hand. Her other arm lashed directly into my temple. With a dizzy feeling, I faded to black.  
  
I awoke to a tremendous headache to find myself tucked comfortably on the couch with a blanket thrown over me. My weapons however were no where in sight.  
  
"Your up." I heard her voice and shifted my gaze to see her.  
  
Her deep, dark brown hair that had a golden tinge to it was done up in a twist and fell neatly to her rear, tied with a black scrunchie. She had obviously changed, and wore a set of camouflage shorts with a white tank top.  
  
I snorted softly and slowly shifted into a sit.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you.. I couldn't let you kill me however.. That would mean your death too. It's obvious something's wrong… Want to share it?"  
  
I didn't answer. Instead I mumbled out coldly, "Where's my equipment?"  
  
She fumbled with her twisted hair and mumbled, "I hid it ya know."  
  
For some reason… Curiosity struck me.. I have no idea why, "Why is your hair so long?"  
  
She froze…."Ummm…..Well…My..mother always wanted my hair long….And so did the man.. And…. Since it holds so many memories.. I never cut it and all…."  
  
What in the hell…  
  
My HEAD!  
  
With gritted teeth, I grabbed my head in both hands.. God.. This was painful.  
  
Fuck..  
  
She was a duplicate!  
  
She was reminding me!  
  
I didn't want to remember.  
  
Clenching my hands by my sides I practically snarled.  
  
Something warm enveloped me.  
  
I glanced up to see her slowly wrap his arms around my torso and hug me tightly, "I'm sorry."  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
Then with a shove, I ripped her from me, wishing I had my gun.  
  
So, having to make due with what I had, I lunged forward, arms encircling her neck and jerked her backwards against my chest, in order to start strangling her.  
  
With a warm smile, she didn't move, whispering out in a soft gasping manner,  
  
"If killing me will make you happier… Go ahead."  
  
My bloodshot, purple eyes closed, tears leaking down the sides of my face…  
  
Shit!  
  
I Couldn't do it.  
  
My arm's loosened, allowing her to fall to the floor.  
  
I crumpled to my knees, head bowed, shaking with silent sobs of sorrow and fury..  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
Yeah. I'm not sure if this was a good chapter or not. I hope you liked it. I'll get the next chapter out soon maybe.. So here goes! Please review! Only 20 left! I need 50 remember! Thank you so much! 


	9. Conclusion Wufei POV

Ok…. I got bored again :P We're almost there! Almost to 50! Maybe I should double! This is going so well….Hrm….Well Heres the next chapter. It might not be that long. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This plot and the character Sarah are my creations.  
  
~~~~~Wufei P.O.V~~~~~  
  
My head hurt.  
  
I felt as if I had been dropped on it from a five story building.  
  
And it didn't seem to be getting better.  
  
Quatre sure is happy.  
  
When I stumbled in, he immediately wrapped me in a hug and began to cry. I didn't know he was that worried about me.  
  
Trowa gave a nod, and helped me to lay down. He applied a thick bandage about my head and gave me some aspirin.  
  
I feel like shit.  
  
I had been held in that little box room in OZ for an entire two days without treatment and drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
They hadn't had time to use me.  
  
And then Heero came.  
  
But he acted as if he didn't even care about what he was doing. I guess he had just wanted to come kill me.  
  
Turns out they still didn't know where Duo was… Infact they hadn't even looked.  
  
However, Quatre was having weird dreams lately of Duo going on bloody rampages. Trowa told me about the OZ reports.  
  
I spent my time sleeping on the couch, eating aspirin and managing to at and drink a bit.  
  
Man I hurt.  
  
I guess you could call me weak. And I probably am…  
  
But when your car rolls over in great speed and your head slams directly into a huge rock, believe me.. It hurts.  
  
I felt woozy and sick the entire day that I got back, and it continued.  
  
Every time I tried to stand, a dizzy feeling would pass over me and I would either throw-up or fall back down.  
  
Quatre basically hovered over me, no matter how many times I pushed him away.  
  
I guess he was trying to make up with me for what he couldn't with Duo.  
  
So finally, to get him to leave me in peace and quiet, I told him that he should go and look for Duo in the city. And take Trowa and Heero.  
  
He jumped at the idea and soon I was left in an entirely empty house.  
  
Finally.  
  
Unable to get off the couch, I still had the TV to use. So I flipped the channel to the news.  
  
Hrm…  
  
A few patrol cars had been viciously entered and each person within it either got shot or stabbed to death.  
  
It doesn't sound like Duo's style…  
  
But then again, when your angry and thinking crazy, you'll do anything.  
  
I turned off the TV and let my fuzzy mind wander.  
  
Yeah.. I missed Duo.  
  
I actually wished I could be out there searching for him.  
  
Even though he always fooled around and got on my nerves, he still lightened us up and helped us out of problems.  
  
I knew, if we hadn't had him, we'd be an extremely hostile group.  
  
He always cheered us up, and never lost that goofy smile. And he always could think up ways to get out of situation.  
  
Sigh….  
  
Most people would think I didn't care… After all Duo has done to me.  
  
But I'm thinking of all he's done for me. And I realize that even his pranks had a message behind them.  
  
And I did care.  
  
Caring is for the weak. It gets you in trouble.  
  
But I don't really think that anymore..  
  
Because when you care for someone, and you care enough to try and save them, It gives you courage, knowing that the person you care about might die or be in danger.  
  
And that you have to save them.  
  
But even in other cases, caring can be good..  
  
Just not to much.  
  
It still weakens your heart and makes it acceptable to other feelings.  
  
Hrmph.  
  
I've decided to retain my dignity and integrity in order to find Duo. After all, he is apart of our group.  
  
And if I foolishly ignored him because I didn't want to be thought of weak…  
  
Then yes.. I truly would be a weak person.  
  
I wouldn't have the courage to break everything I thought about before in order to care enough to find Duo.  
  
But now I do.  
  
And slowly, I slipped back into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
I know… It's not very long… Sorry…..It's really late and I had to bed. So heres the chapter.. Please review…I need the 50!  
  
Oh…And listen…Even if we do get to 50, I would like it if you still would review. You still help me out by boosting my ego and making me want to write more. It really helps!  
  
I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. Even the ones whom havn't read the story yet, but then read and do review :P Hehe.. bai! 


	10. Resemblance Quatre POV

I just wanted to make my story an even number in chapters! Here goes another one. I'm almost to 50! YAY! :P Thank you all.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Deerrrr? Uhhhh dumm duh? Ppppffffftttt  
  
~~~~~Quatre P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Oh god I was so happy.  
  
Wufei was back.  
  
Despite his huge head injury, he was still the same.  
  
I kept doing all I could for him… But I was relieved..  
  
This was the first good thing in the past few days…  
  
But the dreams and Duo still remained to be solved.  
  
I had no idea what those dreams were. Only that they were totally vivid and that the TV had reported eerily similar incidents that my dreams seemed to take place at that precise moment those happened.  
  
But they've passed and there's been no new reports on anything that's happened.  
  
I guess I annoyed Wufei too much and he shooed me away by telling me to go search for Duo. I happily complied.  
  
I've been wanting to go search for him for awhile, but hadn't organized it yet, with the dreams and all.  
  
Trowa came willingly, but Heero took a bit of convincing. Finally we were all in the truck, the only other form of transportation we had.  
  
We entered the city basically on stealth mode, with Trowa driving. I sat in the middle, peeking through the windows to try and find anything.  
  
The sun was beginning to set, and OZ was patrolling the area, so we kept mainly to the deserted looking roads.  
  
We hit the 'slums' or so that's what Heero called it with a distaste in his voice.  
  
All we did was drive however.  
  
To risky out in the open.  
  
We saw a bunch of people by a fire in an alleyway and a few people wandering about, but no Duo.  
  
We combed the area twice before changing places.  
  
We headed towards a major subdivision and slowly scrawled down peoples streets, looking this way and that for Duo anywhere.  
  
I highly doubted he would be in anyone's house.. He'd probably kill them first… Sigh..  
  
I still blamed myself, and I had a right too.  
  
It was partially my fault Duo was gone. But no matter what, I was going to find him.  
  
It was extremely late by the time we had searched the area once, but I insisted that we do it twice.  
  
With it dark, it took us twice as much time, due to the fact we had to strain since Duo wore black and would blend in.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
I didn't want to go home. Not until I had satisfied myself in doing all I could for a few days. I wanted to feel that I was trying hard.. And I was….  
  
I just kept doubting myself.  
  
We headed to the apartment area's, where apartment complex's basically lined each side of the street.  
  
I checked the clock on the dashboard.  
  
3:00 in the morning.  
  
It had taken longer than I thought.  
  
OZ was no where about, so we drove with ease. Heero simply stared out the window, and Trowa half drove and half looked.  
  
Finally I climbed out the trucks basic back window, which was a slight tight squeeze and sat in the back, glancing out.  
  
To bad we couldn't go into some of the apartments that were enclosed within a community like place.  
  
But the ones that looked like mini houses were easy to see about.  
  
Heero reported that it was 5:00 when we had successfully driven through the main apartment place in the city.  
  
Again, I insisted we were to go twice. Trowa, unspeaking, did so, but Heero objected a little.  
  
He said people would be up and about soon.  
  
I pointed out it was a weekend. Saturday to be exact. And if he didn't want to search, he could leave now.  
  
He went silent and spent the rest of his time looking with an indifferent expression.  
  
Suddenly, something caught my eye.  
  
A person, running down the steps of an apartment house.  
  
I saw the hair.  
  
As long as Duo's…  
  
Colored like Duo's….  
  
Except put in a twisted braid instead of a regular one.  
  
It even seemed the same length.  
  
But as the person reached the sidewalk seconds later and glanced about anxiously, I saw it was a girl, our age.  
  
The resemblance to Duo was shocking, and we came to a stop, glancing to watch her.  
  
Her golden gaze came to a stop and locked with my, widening.  
  
It seemed as if she knew me, or perhaps heard of me….And by the way she looked at the others, she seemed to know them as well.  
  
As if we had sparked something in her memory.  
  
We continued to sit there, staring, and I noticed Trowa nor Heero had noticed the puzzled look in her eyes.  
  
I assumed it was nothing.  
  
A smile plastered on her face, and even though we didn't know her and she didn't know us, she waved before turning and fleeing back into the apartment house.  
  
Odd.  
  
I couldn't get it our of my head how much she looked like Duo.  
  
But perhaps I was imagining a bit more than what she did look like. Because I was worried about Duo.  
  
They say when someone is truly worried or anguished or something over someone missing, they begin to seem them everywhere.  
  
Maybe that's what I was doing.  
  
But still…. That look she gave me.  
  
It puzzled me.  
  
Glanced to take down the numbed of her house, I committed it to memory.  
  
We completed our runs of the complex area's and started the drive home. I set my mind on other things once we got there.  
  
On taking care of Wufei.  
  
I found him sound asleep when we got home.  
  
I tucked his blanket about him and flipped off the TV. I then proceeded to wipe up the mess he made when he must have gotten dizzy enough.  
  
I wonder how he manages to throw-up so much and eat so little in the process. I guess it is a sick thing.  
  
I felt so sorry for him.  
  
I sent myself into my room, and since I had no sleep the previous night, I laid down to take a nap.  
  
That golden haired girl clogged my dreams, and I couldn't get her out my head.  
  
She reminded me to much of Duo.  
  
I guess I'll have to get over it.. A lot of people do look alike…  
  
My brain might be morphing it.  
  
I awakened to see dim sunlight shining through my windows. The sun was setting once more.  
  
It seemed day's went by so fast when Duo wasn't around.  
  
I just want to see him again. To get him back…  
  
Dammit….  
  
Turns out Trowa had already made dinner and was coming up to get me as I left my room.  
  
We all sat down to eat, even Heero.  
  
Wufei was feeling better and was able to make it to the table and eat quite a bit. That made me smile.  
  
But the silence was edgy.  
  
Usually Duo would be stuffing his face and talking at the same time..  
  
We WERE incomplete without him. I felt it more than I saw it.  
  
I completed dinner, and then to everyone's complete astonishment, Heero collected the dishes and did them.  
  
We just sat there in shock the entire time.  
  
Once he finished, he walked up back to his room.  
  
Talk about unusual.  
  
Wufei grew tired again, and fell asleep on he couch. I hovered over him as Trowa leaned in his corner and watched the TV.  
  
I guess we wouldn't search tonight.  
  
I went up to peek in on Heero.  
  
In hearing me, he grumbled, "What?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Searching to see if I can find anything on Duo."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
I turned and left.  
  
I know Heero's only concern could be if Duo was captured by OZ. That could be trouble.  
  
But….  
  
Oh god…  
  
Think of all the other possibilities….  
  
He might even be….  
  
Dead………..  
  
~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Here's the next chapter! It's longer in hopes to make up for the short chapter the last one was. Keep reviewing please, no matter what number! I'de really appreciate it! Thank you sooooo much! 


	11. Zech's Drops In Sarah POV

YAY! I got to 50! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! You all have been VERY helpful. This means so much to me :P Not only did I win the bet, but this is the first time I've EVER got this many reviews.. So, keep reviewing if you would! It convinces me to get these out even FASTER!  
  
To let you all in on something: There's going to be sequels to this story. Maybe a trilogy. Each with have 20 or so chapters :P. Don't worry. I'll inform you all on the title so you can read it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Get a brain :D  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I saw him before me…. Weeping his heart out.. Silently.  
  
I was overcome with dread….  
  
This isn't right…. I HATED sorrow.  
  
SHIT!  
  
I kneeled, wrapping my arms about him and sat. Leaning his head against my shoulder, I allowed him to weep there.  
  
I closed my eyes, the very thought of him crying making me want to cry as well. But I had to make him smile.  
  
"Aww.. Dun worry nowise! We'll get back at whoever did this to ya's! Or..We'll fix it. And I PROMISE I won't turn you in…. I….Well can't ya know…..No reason really.. But.. Cheer upies!"  
  
I put on a smiling face.  
  
I think I made it worse.  
  
I hugged him tighter, laying my head on his shoulder and sshhing him gently. I didn't know what was wrong.. Only that I had to correct it.  
  
It took awhile, but exhaustion over took him and he fell asleep in my arms. I glanced to the clock.. 5:00 am….  
  
Awww crap…. I'd been away from office a few days.. And just in the middle of completing a gundam…  
  
Zech's was gunna be mad..  
  
Slipping out from underneath Duo, I laid him down gently, tucking a thick blanket over him.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Rushing too it, I lifted it to my ear to hear,  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
It was Zech's.  
  
"Something's come up… Something important….I couldn't make it."  
  
"Did you get the report done?"  
  
I gulped…. Shit!  
  
The report!  
  
"Uhhh, Yeah…..I did.."  
  
"Good. I'm coming over. And your coming to work even if I have to drag you." And with that he hung up.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
I ran back to where Duo laid asleep and gave him a furious shake.  
  
His deep purple eyes snapped open, dull and dimmed. I blinked and whispered furiously, "OZ. Coming here. Zech's. Gotta hide you. C'mon!"  
  
And I yanked him on his feet.  
  
Now where could I hide him?  
  
Places ran through my head…Not many places in a small house like this. But it's not as if Zech's would search the house.  
  
I bustled Duo into my room and with a shove, barred him into the closet.  
  
I then rushed to my computer and flipped it on. I didn't have one bit of the report on gundam procedures done!  
  
He could be here any minute!  
  
Furiously I began typing all I knew on how the current gundam worked, what needed to be fixed and how, and how someone could pilot a suit like it.  
  
I had never worked so fast in my entire life.  
  
The result, ten pages worth of what sounded like babbling to me. But it could pass. See what you can do under pressure?  
  
I started it printing, and yanked open my door, rushing out into the living room, and out the front door.  
  
I glanced down the road to see if Zech's was coming yet.  
  
That's when the truck had caught my eye. A truck full of three boys. All staring at me.  
  
It was like one of those stalker movies..  
  
I was like, ooookkkkk.  
  
Something about them was familiar however…. I couldn't place it… I could tell the blonde haired one realized I recognized something.  
  
With a cheery smile and a wave, I rushed back inside.  
  
About ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I flung it open, breathless fro my activity.  
  
Zech's stood there, serious as ever…. God he could be a drag….  
  
Still wearing the forever stupid mask…..Still wearing the idiotic red ugly uniform. Sheesh!  
  
I invited him in, and he glanced about, noticing the pink stain on the carpet.  
  
ONLY someone like HIM would notice something like THAT.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
I smiled sweetly, "It's a ummm.. Juice stain. I was drinking some cranberry juice.. Boosts energy you know.. And I spilled some. I couldn't get it all up. Sigh…"  
  
He seemed satisfied with that answer.  
  
"Where's the report?"  
  
"Sit First!" I insisted and led him to the couch, where the blanket still was. He eyed it and I smiled, gesturing to the TV.  
  
I think he got the message. Of me just curling up to watch. He probably thought I could have used that time to work.  
  
I ran into my room where I found Duo out of the closet and reading my research papers. I snatched them from him and caught his fist as he tried to punch me.  
  
I pressed a finger to my lips and rushed into the living room.  
  
Shuffling the papers in order, I handing them to him.  
  
He looked skeptical.. As skeptical as you can be with a metal mask on your head…As he flipped through it.  
  
I kept a silly grin plastered on my face.  
  
"Want anything? Tea? Coffee?"  
  
"Tea if you would… Please." He replied, distracted by reading my papers. I bustled over and placed a pan on the stove, dumping water in it and turned on the heat.  
  
By the time I returned to him with a cup of slightly sweetened tea, he had finished with my report and was just….sitting.  
  
I wondered how in the hell someone could be so boring some times. I couldn't stand to be him!  
  
I gave him his tea and sat down next to him with my own.  
  
After he took a sip, he mumbled, "Your not dressed for work."  
  
I sighed, "Do I hafta?"  
  
He just gave a nod.  
  
"Can I at least not wear that dorky little uniform? After all, wearing that isn't really fit to pilot a gundam."  
  
Oddly Zech's smiled and let out a laugh. To my amazement, he set down his cup, next to mine and turned, embracing me in a tight hug.  
  
I froze.  
  
This wasn't like him..  
  
He's rarely ever given me hugs.  
  
Slowly, I shifted my hands to clasp onto his back and returned the hug, smiling gently.  
  
Hell. Even if he was dull, I still loved him. It's only been two years… But he's the one whom saved me from those times of trying to kill myself..  
  
All those times I thought life wasn't worth living he had shown me the correct path and fixed my wrongs.  
  
I learned to love him… After all…. He was my adopted father.  
  
And what's not to love?  
  
I grinned at that and we slowly pulled away from each other.  
  
He gave a cough, "Yeah.. Just change out of that. I'll wait for you here. Hurry up."  
  
Grumbling nervously to myself, I made my way back into my room.  
  
I saw Duo typing on my computer.  
  
I realized he was hacked into OZ files.  
  
"Dammit Duo!" I whispered furiously. He glared at me, before continuing to type.  
  
"Look. I have to go to work. Zech's is making me. I want you to promise me something." He didn't even look at me.  
  
"Don't leave. Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave yet."  
  
There was a pleading in my voice. Something I didn't realize had even been there….  
  
He continued to ignore me, with a simple, "Whatever."  
  
I sighed softly and turned, walking into my closet and pulling out a cut sleeved camouflage shirt and some black shorts, along with some tennis shoes.  
  
I changed inside the large closet with a tiny light and pulled the door closed.  
  
Then making sure my hair was ok, I turned and reluctantly left the room.  
  
As promised, Zech's was there waiting. Together we left my small complex house.  
  
Outside a truck was waiting, two soldiers lounging in the back. The stood in the back at attention as Zech's approached. He waved them down with a slight smile.  
  
I slipped into the back of the roomy truck and Zech's sat in the front. "Back to the base." He told the driver.  
  
The car started and we were off, my thoughts lingering on Duo.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Yeah. I wanted to please you all. Another long chapter and out in a same day as another long chapter! Wow.. oooooo Well please keep reviewing! Please! Thankies sooooo much! Bai bai! 


	12. Fade To Black Trowa POV

Yep yep! Here's the next chapter. I got bored again! After watching a movie that took forever because people kept calling and holding half-hour conversations.. Sigh. Well here goes!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't know this…. You need help.  
  
~~~~~Trowa P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I was relieved.  
  
Wufei was back and feeling quite well now.  
  
Quatre was happier, even though he still worried constantly about Duo. I tried to cheer him up or comfort him when he needed it.  
  
But I was so filled with emotions, it puzzled me.  
  
I felt remorse, sorrow, dread, suspicion and most of all, puzzlement.  
  
I felt remorse for tossing Duo away like an annoying puppy. I couldn't believe I had done that.  
  
I felt sorrow for what I had done.. For that Duo was now in a painful position partially because of me.  
  
Dread was for all the possible things that could be going on around him. He could be captured, dead…Wandering miles from here… Anything could be possible.  
  
And the suspicion, that came from that girl with the long twisted braid hair.  
  
It was peculiar that she looked so much like Duo.  
  
And when she had looked at us, I saw a spark of something in her eye.. like she recognized us or something.  
  
And her look of anxiousness….  
  
I guess I'm being paranoid.  
  
Anyone could be anxious or look like someone else…. Maybe we reminded her of someone else too.  
  
I don't know.  
  
The day after our search, Wufei had been walking around quite a bit. I tended to his wound carefully, making note that it was healing quite well.  
  
He had no more feelings of dizziness.. But he did get tired rather easily.  
  
I was pleased.  
  
I spent most of the morning cooking breakfast, which only Quatre and Wufei came to.  
  
I'm guessing Heero was still locked up in his room.  
  
He should learn to socialize..[lol]  
  
Quatre chattered about excitedly, yet not so happily. We swiftly made plans for all of us to search after breakfast.  
  
I cleared the table and Quatre washed the dishes as I headed up for Heero's room.  
  
Opening the door a crack, I peeked my head in to see Heero typing at his laptop as always.  
  
"Heero. We're going to search for Duo. Would you care to come with us?"  
  
"Later. I'm ordering us a new car. Using some fake ID and Quatre's money it won't be too hard. And I'll make sure I don't get a jeep like Wufei did."  
  
I blinked and nodded, withdrawing myself from his room.  
  
Retreating downstairs, I grabbed the keys and gestured for Quatre and Wufei to follow me.  
  
This time, I drove again, Wufei sat in the back of the truck and Quatre in the passenger seat.  
  
"Where to?" I asked softly, turning on the engine.  
  
Wufei poked his head in, "In order for someone to hide from the law or whatever, they would most likely head for abandoned places."  
  
"Makes sense." Quatre butted in.  
  
I nodded, "The bad part of town.. Other than the slums correct?"  
  
"Yeah." They nodded.  
  
I shifted the car into reverse and pulled out, turning before heading down the dirt passage way that served as a road.  
  
It didn't take long to get to the outskirts of towns. That's where we needed to be. Rows of abandoned buildings, waiting to be torn down stood tall, cracked and weathered.  
  
"Shall we check inside?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Everyone pick one building at a time. We can start at the end." Wufei suggested and leapt out of the car, heading to the first building, a warehouse.  
  
"Be careful." I told Quatre and parked the car in an alleyway, before entering the other building, a small square one, leaving Quatre to the one beside it.  
  
The door was unlocked, since it was abandoned.  
  
Dust and debris scattered everywhere, cobwebs laid in corners. I guessed this was a sort of bar, judging by the counter and places where stools sat.  
  
A tiny bar at that.  
  
The place had only a few rooms.  
  
I searched the main one thoroughly, not much to look through and headed into the back room behind the counter.  
  
Nothing but some discarded boxes.  
  
Poking around, I noticed the small staircase leading upwards.  
  
Viewing it from the side, I headed over and started climbing the fragile metal.  
  
It creaked and groaned, but still stood under my weight.  
  
I reached the top swiftly, finding a sort of attic place. Inside were many boxes. I started poking around in them.  
  
Finding garbage in the first few, I snorted to myself.  
  
But the next one offered news.  
  
Weapons.  
  
Weapons and drugs.  
  
Damn.  
  
Does a gang live here or something?  
  
I saw no signs of recent life. No footprints in the dust with the exception of mine.  
  
Shifting my gaze elsewhere, I let the rest upon the corner where something strange sat. It looked like a white clothe draped over something.  
  
"Probably discarded furniture.." I mumbled aloud.  
  
But I still headed over to it.  
  
About halfway there, I felt an odd sensation.  
  
A loud creak was heard, the wood beneath my feet jiggling.  
  
Before it all collapsed in a split second.  
  
The floor gave under my feet and I found myself falling, falling and falling.  
  
Until I hit the floor of the previous level.  
  
And burst through that.  
  
I continued to fall, for what seemed a long time, which only consisted of a few seconds.  
  
I hit the ground with a crack, dazed and confused.  
  
As I finally faded out, I barely felt the large amounts of debris slowly coating my body…..  
  
~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Dum dum duuuuuummmmmm! O.o…..Eepers! Well heres the next chapter. Don't worry! The other will be out shortly… You'll just have to wait till ya find out what happened to Trowa! I gotta do Heero next!  
  
Bai bai! And Please review! 


	13. Emotions Heero POV

Yep yep! The next chapter. Imma be an every day writer. This one may be really short though cuz I gotta get ready to go and I only have a short time to write :P But here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sarah ish mine.  
  
~~~~~Heero P.O.V~~~~~  
  
It was hard.  
  
Hard to keep up this indifference when so many unfamiliar emotions were bubbling up inside of me.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
I had so many feelings and I'm unable to express them in a correct way…..  
  
Because I don't know how.  
  
And so they've stayed inside and continue to build.  
  
I miss Duo.  
  
I can't truly figure out why…  
  
Only that he's been a friend. A great friend in a matter of speaking.  
  
But I've never had a friend.  
  
So I don't truly know what counts.  
  
I'm guessing that someone whom always is there for you. Cheers you up, puts up with your differences and sticks by your side is a true friend.  
  
In that case, Duo is to me.  
  
I've been spending my days on the laptop, searching up any information on OZ or Duo. Zilch so far.  
  
I bet OZ is wondering why the gundams haven't attacked lately.  
  
I've been wondering as well.  
  
I guess it's because we feel we can't do it without Duo.  
  
We can.  
  
I can.  
  
Me, the Perfect Soldier. I can handle a mission alone.  
  
I tapped a key, bringing up my mission sequence, but saw nothing that would count. Nothing seemed to be happening with OZ.  
  
I decided to stay.  
  
Maybe I was being lazy…..  
  
I doubt it truly… It's just that something seemed to be holding me back.  
  
Damn emotions!  
  
I could do way better without them.  
  
I DON'T want them!  
  
I stood up from my laptop and went down stairs and outside, before heading to the hanger.  
  
There the gundams sat, all still in bad shape except for mine.  
  
I stopped in front of Duo's.  
  
The only thing bad about his was his ammunition was out, a few dents in his torso and a large chunk missing from his left leg.  
  
I remembered the time I self-destructed.  
  
And now Duo had literally self destructed.  
  
I had seen the wild glint in his eye… The red glare. And I felt confusion. It was unlike Duo. To me, he had always been a braided dumb baka, whom always bothered me.  
  
I guess if I hadn't thought that way, he wouldn't have exploded.  
  
After all.. I did point my gun at him.  
  
Dammit!  
  
I'm feeling regret!  
  
If I begin to feel this, I might become like Quatre and regret every life I take.  
  
Ugh!  
  
Managing to suppress my emotions was easy enough and I managed to return to my easy indifference.  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were out looking for Duo. I decided to wait for the new car.  
  
Leaving the house, I started up the dirt road on foot. I stopped at the end of it, where a small outhouse stood. Big enough to house about two people.  
  
I had given our address as this.  
  
I didn't take long for the car to arrive.  
  
It was towed by a tow truck and set down. They unhitched it and looked about for someone to sign for it.  
  
It's weird how deliveries work these days.  
  
I stepped out and offered my signature, saying I was the families son. The fools believed me.  
  
Signing my name as Henry Folt, I headed towards the new truck.  
  
I had gotten that type of truck that could turn into a minivan, but was still quite strong and durable. I'm guessing it was a Toyota Tundra or whatever.  
  
It's not like I cared.  
  
Leaping in, I found the cars already in the ignition.  
  
The tow truck people had left so I turned the truck on and zipped back down the dirt road to the house.  
  
There, I turned it around and parked it backwards before grabbing the keys and heading inside to wait for Wufei and the others.  
  
They should be back any minute…  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Yeah. Heres the next chapter.. Heero cracking! O.o…….Well I hope ya liked it. Please leave a review! That would be totally great! I love reviews :P Dunno why! Bai bai! 


	14. Secrets Duo POV

Yeah yeah. You've all wanted to here from Duo.. Well… TOO BAD! Lol j/k. Heres the next chapter and it is Duo! :P And theres gunna be alotta more drama and death etc late on. Keep an eye out. Here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmm  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~  
  
She had left.  
  
I heard her final plea before she went.  
  
She wanted me to stay.  
  
I had heard that extra pleading nature… Tint to her voice.  
  
As if she cared.  
  
Why the hell would she want me around?  
  
It's not like I cared. I had no intention of staying around.  
  
I was entering OZ files as she left, looking up information on the gundams they were building.  
  
There was none. Well almost.  
  
All I got was that they had three.  
  
One for Zech's.. One for Treize and a completed one I had no doubt would go to Sarah.  
  
I didn't know what they were or what they were capable of.. Only that I had to destroy them.  
  
I had to destroy whole fucking OZ.  
  
And then the other four.  
  
In me killing them.. Would help them realize they can't treat me like a toy.  
  
Hrmph.  
  
I abandoned my search on the gundams and brought up personal files. I typed in Sarah Greenwich.  
  
He name popped up, along with information and a picture.  
  
I read it as it was posted:  
  
Sarah Greenwich  
  
Date of birth: unknown  
  
Age: 15 years, 8 months.  
  
Current Occupation: Gundam tester.  
  
Relations: None.  
  
Address: Apartment house 5067 on Cherry drive.  
  
How long employed: one and a half years.  
  
Background report: Fits of mental illness. May come out of Gundam derived, dizzy with fits. In rare occasions, has been known for suicide. However, no current disruptions in behavior.  
  
I stared towards her picture and snorted softly.  
  
Slamming my fist down, the screen cut off and I stood.  
  
I had to find my guns before I could leave.  
  
Fuck.  
  
I did not want to search.  
  
But I had to.  
  
So I started in the living room, searching under the couch, in the cabinets, under the chairs, behind the stereo… Nothing.  
  
The kitchen next.  
  
I searched the cupboards, refrigerator, cabinets, pantry, under and behind things.. Still no sign.  
  
Next, the bathroom.  
  
I looked under the sink and found again nothing. I looked in the pantry that stored the towels and literally ripped them all out. Still nothing.  
  
I searched behind the toilet and in the tub.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I was getting frustrated.  
  
Slamming my fist in the wall, I headed to the small closet in the hallway and opened it, tearing everything out of it and onto the floor.  
  
Nothing.  
  
UGH!  
  
One place left…  
  
Her bedroom.  
  
I entered it and slipped into her closet, lashing through her clothes and into the back. I felt the bottom first, and then top, but only found clothes and more clothes.  
  
I proceeded to search under her bed, desk, chairs, dresser. Still nothing. I looked behind them all too.  
  
Finally I began to flip through her drawers. Underwear first.  
  
Plain.. Black and boring. Same with the drawers containing her top undergarments.  
  
Then her night clothes. Same.. Black or deep purple… Or perhaps a dark red.  
  
Nothing bright and cheery. That's how I felt. Dark and dull.  
  
I flipped through her extra clothing drawers. Nothing!  
  
Finally, the last drawer.. I pulled it open to reveal it full of notebooks and papers. Pictures, a diary and a necklace.  
  
Hoping to find information on OZ, I grabbed a few notebooks and papers.  
  
The first notebook was blank.. I guess she hadn't gotten to it next.  
  
The next one was faded and very worn out. I flipped through it, finding it to be old drawings of model Leo's and other mobile suits. There were notes jotted down beside them.  
  
Old information was of no use to me.  
  
The next notebook, and the last however was brand new, containing recent reviews and reports on gundam's.  
  
It had full profiles jotted down on the five gundams from the colonies and the doctors that had made them.  
  
Then it had jot downs on the new gundams.  
  
The first two, for Zech's and Treize, I ignored.  
  
For some reason, I headed straight for Sarah's and reviewed it.  
  
There was no picture to go with it, but it listed all the weapons it currently had, colors, formation and type of system. They were as followed:  
  
Gundam name: Sacrimyst [sack-ri-mist]  
  
Current Weapons:  
  
1.Whip like structure over it's right arm, extendable with protrudable blades and claw.  
  
2. Long staff strapped upon its back, two sided with red lasers.  
  
3. Bomb sheltered within chest area.  
  
4. Extractable circular blade upon its left hand.  
  
5. Two machine guns posted upon its head.  
  
Colors: Current colors consist of an entirely deep black structure, weapons the color of silver, streaked in dark red for camouflage reasons.  
  
Abilities: May shift into flight mode, but does not consist of the entire gundam changing into a flight model.  
  
Pilot: Unconfirmed.  
  
~~~~……  
  
That answered some of my questions.  
  
I shifted the papers and glanced through them.. nothing.  
  
Dropping the notebooks and papers back into the drawer, I pulled out the plain, red bound diary.  
  
I found myself opening it.  
  
A piece of paper slipped out from the first page and I turned it around and glanced at it.  
  
It was a picture of Sarah, around a year and a half younger, wearing an OZ pilot suit and standing next to Zech's, a huge smile plastered upon her face.  
  
Ugh.  
  
I was tempted to rip it apart, but found myself unable. I tucked it back away and started reading the first page.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've thought so many time of killing myself. Of trying to escape this pain.. But now I've found that killing myself is the easy way out. So now I mask my feelings behind the cheery exterior of a 14 year old girl. After all.. That is what I am.  
  
I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met Zech's. He saved me from all those times I tried to commit suicide.. Those first few weeks after my friends death in the fire. I've come to love him…. And I think he does back.  
  
~~~~…..  
  
I flipped through a few more pages, coming to a recent entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've had an unexpected guest. Duo Maxwell, the pilot of DeathScythe has dropped in. I assume that he's the one whom OZ is after for killing those men in the trucks. I won't let them find him. The files said that most hear him joking around before he destroys something. If these are facts, then something's gone wrong.  
  
Duo's extremely cold, and has tried to kill me a few times since I found him. However I don't care. I know I must fix this wrong.. And fix whatever has hurt him. I hate sorrow and the feeling of pain. The world is much better without them. I know I am.  
  
I just want to see him smile. He looks so unhappy. How I used to be. And now matter what, I will cheer him up, even if I'm hurt in the process. I find myself unable to stop thinking about him however. He fogs my brain every day. And even though I've only known him for a little while… I think I've fallen in love.  
  
~~~~~….  
  
I slammed the book shut and tossed it into the dresser, kicking that shut before snorting and walking out of the room.  
  
I still couldn't find my weapons.  
  
I guess I'll stay and get her to give them to me sooner or later…  
  
And then I'll get rid of her.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Yeah.. Its long :P I think….. I hope ya liked it. I do. I might get the next chapter out tonight.. Betcha all dyin to know wazzup wid Trowa.. Well you'll see soon enough.. Buh bai! And please review! 


	15. Brink of Insanity Sarah POV

Heres the next chapter :P I hope you like this chapter some. I dunno. I might write a lot of chapters today and post em later.. hrm.. Well here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everything except Sarah and Sacrimyst the Gundam are not mine.  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
It was so dark. To dark.  
  
The emptiness about me made my head reflect the haunting darkness.  
  
I sat within the gundam Sacrimyst. My own. Only minutes ago I had received the gundam to be mine fully with the promise that without fail I shall serve OZ.  
  
I had readily accepted…  
  
And made enemies with the other gundam boys.  
  
Including Duo.  
  
And now I sat in the darkness of an unpowered gundam and thought.  
  
"Lieutenant Sarah. Shall we clear the area and open the garage door so you shall begin testing?"  
  
Yeah. I had been promoted.  
  
I grinned slightly, still feeling weird inside, "Yeah! Open up! Let's test this baby."  
  
The people within the area cleared as I flipped on the power switch to my gundam. The screens flickered blue before opening to give me a view of everything.  
  
Buttons flickered to life and finally the system activated.  
  
They had installed a system that had never been used before. One modified from data taken off our new mobile dolls.  
  
Hell. If I could handle testing the gundams Zech's and Trieze used, I could handle this system no prob.  
  
Wrong.  
  
At first I felt light headed, with a sort of tingling sensation traveling up my spine before entering my head.  
  
Then all I felt was coldness. As cold a steel. And I became just as sharp as the bite of a frosty wind.  
  
However, I seemed to have been pushed to a corner of my own mind, allowing the mobile suit complete control over my actions. Using it's tactics instead of mine.  
  
I saw, rather than felt my arm shifting the controller forward and my gundam exiting the building. And then everything went screwy.  
  
Sacrimyst began using me to destroy the base.  
  
Leo's and Aries began advancing, but I, rather Sacrimyst, slashed through them like a knife through butter.  
  
I heard a voice come over the link, "Sarah! What are you doing?" It was Zech's.  
  
I managed to raspily mumble out, "Have to destroy…." And cut him off.  
  
Suddenly, a huge thing rammed into my right side at an unbelievable speed and sent me flying to hit the ground hard.  
  
My head smacked against the glass, as I managed to see Tallgeese standing over me.  
  
Then something weird began to happen.  
  
Fire flashed through my head. Memories.  
  
I saw the old man, my teacher.. on fire, his flesh literally melting from his bones.  
  
I saw my mother be stabbed through the chest, my father shot and my little sister lashed through the neck.  
  
I saw myself running.. Running blindly through the forest. Slamming into Zech's..  
  
These scenes replayed themselves over and over within my head…  
  
And then I began to see something new.  
  
I saw Zech's dying in a ball of flame. I saw Duo shot through the head. And I saw myself responsible… And then… I saw myself…..Destroy me…  
  
And everything faded to black.  
  
I do not know how long I slept. All I knew is that I awoke with a splitting headache and an undying shiver.  
  
I couldn't stop shaking. Those terrifying scenes kept replaying through my head as from when I had been in Sacrimyst.  
  
Scenes I had worked so hard to forget.  
  
And then the new ones.  
  
The ones that made no sense, but made me dread even more than before.  
  
And then I understood.  
  
Anyone near me would die. Everyone has so far. I'm a curse.  
  
And this sounded familiar to me…  
  
I remember saying them before.. As I held a knife in my left hand, preparing to stab myself. And then I saw Zech's grab me.. And stop me…. To show my the light.  
  
I felt the fear and anguish I had felt then.. I felt the sorrow.  
  
NO!  
  
I hated pain. I hated suffering. There's been to much of that in my life! I can't allow it anymore.  
  
I finally summoned the strength to try and stand, but found myself strapped sturdily upon a metal table.  
  
I dropped back down and relaxed.  
  
Zech's entered the room.  
  
I could see no emotion reflected on his face, for that mask revealed nothing. But I felt it as he kneeled beside my table and wrapped my hand in his.  
  
"You alright?" he asked with a tint of sorrow to his voice.. And fear.  
  
Zechs…. Afraid?  
  
Still shaky, and in a wobbling voice, I manage to mumbled out, "Y…Y. yes… Why am..I..I..I.. strapped d…d…d..down?"  
  
"They were afraid you'd go insane if let up. But you won't. let me unhook these."  
  
Soon the cuffs were off and I was helped to my feet.  
  
"I'm….Going home."  
  
Zech's went to protest but stopped, before saying, "Of course. I'll explain what happened to the board and to Trieze. I'm sure he can forgive you. Luckily we did not loose very much."  
  
I stumbled out of the room, and immediately someone escorted me to a truck and we started the ride home.  
  
I noticed the clock. I had tested my gundam at 10:00 am. It was now 11:00 pm.  
  
I felt drained, so utterly weak and useless. Pathetic.  
  
Not even could I bring a smile to my face.  
  
We arrived at my place at 12:00, and is tumbled out, up the steps and opened the door where I shut it and fell to my knees, hands clasped over my face.  
  
I wept.  
  
I did not notice the black clad figure that strode in and looked down towards me.  
  
Duo.  
  
I felt his strong hands clasping my wrists, and pulling my hands from my face. I lifted my bloodshot golden gaze to his own, sharp violet ones.  
  
And we just stared at each other.  
  
Still shivering like I had the chills, I soon found I couldn't walk.. And I couldn't speak. All I could utter was, "Uhhhhh.." over and over.  
  
And then something weird happened.  
  
Duo lifted me gently from the floor and carried me to my room, where he sat me down and covered me with the sheets.  
  
I relaxed to the warmth, still jittery and unable to think straight.  
  
The bed shifted and I could barely make out Duo on it's edge, a calm, caring look upon his face.  
  
My failing vision tried frantically to grasp the small bit of sweetness that I saw radiating from his tiny smile.  
  
The first I had ever seen from him.  
  
And I barely felt the sharp pain to the side of my head, which succeeded to knock me out of reality once more.  
  
And yet before the darkness reached my eyes, I fuzzily saw the smile become an icy smirk and then vanish into indifference.  
  
~~~~TBC  
  
Yada yada. Not very well written I think. Dunno really. I might do Duo next, or Quatre. Cuz now two people are in difficult situations, Trowa and Sarah. So review and tell me who's P.O.V you want next, Duo or Quatre.  
  
Please leave a review! Bai bai! 


	16. Feelings? Duo POV

Yeah…. I didn't post for a whole day.. I had the biggest headache in the entire world. But now it's gone… mostly and I wanna get the next chapter out. It might be a bit short though. Since so many people voted Duo, Ill do him then Quatre.  
  
DISLCIAMER: Duh.  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Yeah.  
  
I had stayed.  
  
After finding and reading her diary and being unable to locate my weapons, I stuck around.  
  
Mainly using her computer to hack into sites or just surf, or watching TV for reports or anything that came to mind, I waited.  
  
Only then did I figure out where she could have hidden them.  
  
It was late when I heard the door open. I left Sarah's room and entered the living room place to see her weeping upon the floor.  
  
Kneeling, I placed my hands about her wrists and felt the undying shiver, and clammy coldness of her skin.  
  
And I wondered, 'What in the hell happened to make this always cheerful girl sick and sad like this?'  
  
But I dismissed the thought, not as if I cared.  
  
Pulling her wrists from her face, I glanced into her bloodshot, dimmed golden eyes and realized I did care.  
  
Ugh.  
  
So without knowing why, I picked her up, and took her into her room, setting her down to cover her up.  
  
I then proceeded a swift lash to her temple with a two finger strike and watched her elapse into darkness.  
  
Hrmph.  
  
Then gathering my backpack from the floor, I stood.  
  
She was pretty nifty you know…  
  
Hiding the backpack in the floor boards.  
  
But I found them anyway. And now it was time to go. Giving her one last look, I turned and left the room.  
  
I headed out and into the living room before opening the door and exiting, closing it behind me.  
  
The strike should keep her from waking up for awhile.. So I had plenty of time till I could come back to kill her off later.  
  
I was heading to bigger things now. The tiny base that was situated in town that basically was a post ground for a few mobile suits and a lot of soldier trainees.  
  
If I could get rid of them, OZ would be out of some potential people.  
  
Good.  
  
So I headed that way, still limping a bit on my bandaged leg.  
  
It did take quite awhile to get there, maybe an hour or two due to the fact I did have a hurt leg and I had to duck in alleyways in risk of people seeing me.  
  
But when I did finally reach it, I noted with satisfaction there were only a few guards set up in post. Flicking my knife out, I advanced.  
  
I snuck to the right side, and lashed the guard through the neck before he even had time to know it. And then I was up over the wall.  
  
I headed t the bunkers, using the shadows to my advantage and the research I did before hand.  
  
Reaching into my backpack, I fumbled around till I found a few bombs. I proceeded to hitch them up to each side of the compound and made my ay to the mobile suit hanger.  
  
For this I would have to use the biggest bomb I had to blow it up.. And luckily it was big. So kneeling down, I picked the door with a small picklock I kept in my braid.  
  
Before long the door was open and I snuck in. I wasn't going far, just a little inside the door. I was amazed the alarms hadn't gone off yet.  
  
Then setting the bomb for five minutes, I laid it down and made my way out.  
  
I was over the fence in no time, running through the woods quickly. I pulled out a small control box and clicked the button in which all the bombs in the bunkers were signaled to.  
  
I was rewarded with a nice big explosion.  
  
And the screams and horrified shout of the others.  
  
Only minutes later, the bomb within the hanger exploded and I knew that was the end. Anything within a radius of 50 meters would be destroyed.  
  
I made it back to town unharmed, just as rays of sunlight began to streak the sky.  
  
Then without warning, cars started streaking by, helicopters began roaring in the air and soldiers rushed down though the streets.  
  
That was quick.  
  
I lunged into the alleyways, swiftly making my way to the apartment complex and lunged up Sarah's steps, into her house.  
  
Slight panting from my exertions, I dropped my bag and glanced about. Had she still not have awoken?  
  
I heard a clang from the kitchen and headed that way to investigate.  
  
Sarah stood over the sink, clothed still in the previous clothes she had on.  
  
She was just staring down into the clean sink… Just staring.  
  
I shifted my gaze to see what the object of her attention was.  
  
A knife.  
  
Only then did she notice my arrival.  
  
Lifting her head from its current gaze, she let it rest on me.  
  
I blinked as I saw her. Such misery, such pain within her eyes seemed to light up as she saw me.  
  
I didn't even move as she lunged her trembling mass over to me and wrapped me in a weak and feeble hug.  
  
And then, to my own astonishment…  
  
I slowly lifted my arms and returned the hug.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Yeah. Duo's beginning to return! O.o Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! I'm doing Quatre next and then other pilots.. It'll take awhile to get back to Sarah and Duo. So have patience! Please review! Please! Bai bai! 


	17. Risking Exposure Quatre POV

Heres the next one :P Imma start putting thiese chapters out based on reviews or something… I dunno.. Maybe I'm getting tired of writing or somethin.. Well heres the next chapter. I betcha all are dyin to find out waz wid Trowa.  
  
~~~~~Quatre P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I had finished searching my small abandoned building and had come up with nothing. As I emerged, I saw Wufei making his way towards the one beside mine.  
  
I ran up to him, "Are we supposed to meet? If so, where's Trowa?"  
  
He gave me an annoyed look before grabbing his head and grumbling in pain, "I don't know. I'm suspecting he moved on to the next one."  
  
Then something struck me. Something painful, I felt as if my heart had been impaled. Doubling over, I clutched my chest and gasped out in pain, one word forming in my head, "Trowa."  
  
Opening my clenched eyes I straightened stiffly as the pain subsided, my motions growing frantic, "Trowa's in trouble!"  
  
I turned around and ran towards the building Trowa had been in and headed towards the back.  
  
I was inches from falling into the gaping hole within the middle of the floor when Wufei grabbed me, "Watch your step."  
  
I looked down and gaped. Then for some impulse, I looked up to see another hole.  
  
Aw crap.  
  
I glanced back down, searching frantically till I spotted a small amount of fabric.  
  
"TROWA!" I screamed and without thinking, leapt down the hole.  
  
I managed to curl up, my side taking most of the impact and lessening the amount of damage it could cause. Man was I going to bruise.  
  
Lunging over, I began to frantically dig through the dirt, concrete and wood that all laid in a huge pile. I was barely aware of the soft thud and Wufei's hands helping.  
  
With the two of us at frantic paces, we managed to clear away to pile quickly.  
  
Only then did I see the damage.  
  
My crystal blue eyes blurred with tears as I summed up the position Trowa was in.  
  
He laid on his back, having landed on one arm that now lay broken, the bone jutting out of a dusty sleeve.  
  
A large piece of wood was lodged in his side, another in his chest area, and yet a few more in his legs. A large piece of wood, obviously lined in metal crushed his right leg.  
  
His hair was messed, both eyes closed, a gash open deeply through his shirt on his upper chest, near his neck. A puddle of blood seeped from behind his head.  
  
"Shit." I heard Wufei mutter.  
  
Regaining myself, I knew I had to get him somewhere fast or he would die. "How in the hell are we supposed to get him out of here?" I asked aloud.  
  
"Easy." I glanced up and only then did I see my surroundings. A secret basement. And over in the corner was a door that no doubt led upwards due to the slant.  
  
"We have to get this block off of him." I kneeled by the large thick piece of wood and wrapped my arms around it. Wufei followed suit.  
  
With the two of us, the block posed only a little problem and we had it off with some effort. It was obvious his leg was broken.  
  
"We can't move him much…It might put him into shock." I muttered.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? LEAVE HIM HERE AND LET HIM DIE? Hrmph.. Lets just grab him and rush him."  
  
"To where.." I finally stated the obvious…We couldn't very well take him to a hospital.. OZ would be all over him in a minute.. But we had no choice…  
  
I nodded and wrapping my arms gently around Trowa's waist, using my arms to provide a hold for his legs, I lifted along with Wufei who had his chest area.  
  
Together we shifted as fast as possible and flung open the door, rushing up the stairs.  
  
At the end was a tick wooden door that went up.. It was locked.  
  
With a grunt, Wufei shifted and slammed a foot at it, kicking it wide open without a word. We hurried up and out, rushing towards our car.  
  
Setting Trowa in the back gently, Wufei leapt in the truck and started it, and I barely had time to jump in as he roared down the street.  
  
I was in the back with Trowa, holding him gently and checking his vital signs.  
  
His breathing was in short, raspy gasps, irregular and very weak. His heartbeat was so faint to the part where I could barely feel it.  
  
Shit.  
  
I was careful to keep myself from ripping the wooden pieces from his skin. I knew they would only make them bleed worse and I could mess something up.  
  
So taking my vest off, I gently placed it over him, trying to keep him warm as possible.  
  
I was quicker than I thought to get to the hospital.  
  
I leapt out of the truck and rushed in to the lobby where I, in a gasping manner, blurted out our story.  
  
Not the whole truth of course..  
  
Within seconds, they had Trowa on a cart and rushed him down the hallway. They had to restrain me from running after them.  
  
I stood there, watching the cart turn the corner, eyes blurring with tears which soon found their way down my dusty cheeks.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be alright."  
  
Lifting my head, I stared into the teary eyes of Wufei…  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Yo.. I know this ones extremely short. I might get the next one out today.. Depends.. Wufei's starting to scare me o.o he's caring! :P Well I'm doing him next.. Then Trowa… Then Heero… And then I'll go back to Duo and Sarah :P I hope you likies. Please review! 


	18. Hoping Wufei POV

Heres The next chapter! Now heres the deal… I made another bet ya see.. Not for a lot of money… Just like a pride thing.. in fact, if I loose, I have to admit some things :P And pay up.. but I'm hoping you all will help me out.. And it would really make me happy.  
  
The bet is simple. I have to reach 200 reviews… That's a big number… BIG and if you dun wanna review, you dun hafta.. But their giving me 2 and a half weeks.. Till May 11th. I think that's enough time to get 110 reviews.. Now if you dun wanna help, doesn't matter :P I just appreciat you reading my story and dun wanna pressure.  
  
  
  
Hehe.. I'm just a betting person.. And no MATTER what. I'll make sure my chapters are accurate, on time and good quality! That way your not disappointed :P. So if ya wanna help me, I appreciate it!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dun own GW .  
  
  
  
~~~~~Wufei P.O.V~~~~~  
  
  
  
I phoned Heero right after calming Quatre down.  
  
  
  
Yeah.. I calmed him down.  
  
  
  
He had no one.  
  
  
  
Duo was gone…  
  
  
  
Trowa was unconscious and in critical condition.  
  
  
  
I grabbed my emotions, and began to care… So I comforted him…And in doing so, I felt better. I guess caring does help..  
  
  
  
Heero seemed a bit shocked, but indifferent as always…He said he'll be over in a minute and basically cursed me for taking Trowa to a public hospital. I just stated the obvious..  
  
  
  
He would've died if we hadn't.  
  
  
  
That made Heero think. At least I hope..  
  
  
  
Quatre was silent, sitting in a corner with this distant look in his bloodshot, cloudy eyes.  
  
  
  
He had stopped crying after awhile.. And for the last few hours he had been silent.. just sitting there.. With an unblinking stare forward.  
  
  
  
I took a seat next to him.. And then without knowing what I was doing, wrapped my arms about his shoulders and held him in a hug, rocking him gently back and forth, muttering "It's ok." Over and over.  
  
  
  
I did get some peculiar looks from people, but most of all myself.. I do not know what possessed me to use these actions, but they made me feel better.  
  
  
  
Keeping a wary eye out for any OZ soldiers, I sat back, still holding Quatre gently, "Heero's coming for backup incase they find us.. He should be here any minute." I told him.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't care." Quatre spat out.. I was shocked at the anger that filled his voice.. Quatre was usually so passive and kind.  
  
  
  
"Well…" I couldn't lie, "Heero may not seem to care.. But maybe he does care about……Trowa…" It was hopefully the truth I guess.  
  
  
  
Quatre grumbled, "He doesn't care about Duo… or Trowa… Or us. We're only tools to him.. To be used in battle and then discarded until needed again."  
  
  
  
I watched him grow tense as he continued to babble, "And now look. Trowa's practically dead.. Duo could be as well…We can't do anything because of fucking OZ…Look at us….Just look!"  
  
  
  
He began to raise his voice and I shushed him quickly.. We couldn't afford to be discovered.  
  
  
  
He just shot a glare in my direction and spat out, "Our life is a living hell."  
  
  
  
"Got a point there." I muttered, cracking a grin.. I guess.. Once the barriers of indifference are broken down, all emotions are possible.. it seemed that way with me now. And I'm actually finding it quite nice.  
  
  
  
People whom hide their emotions… Are to afraid to show them. To weak to show they care.. And try to uphold their dignity when someone is in need.. like Heero. And now since I've decided to throw away my veil, I realize this…  
  
  
  
I looked down at Quatre and glimpsed into his crystal eyes, which to my amazement, laid clouded in a blood red sheen.  
  
  
  
I blinked and sighed softly, "Quatre.. Calm down.. To become over emotional is to show weakness.. Think about Trowa.. he wouldn't want you to get angry.."  
  
  
  
That made him calm down.  
  
  
  
Heero arrived shortly after me and Quatre's little talk… He was all business, and just sat next to us silently.  
  
  
  
I turned towards him, gazing at him quietly.. For a moment… I thought I saw his brow twitch in anguish.. His eyes reflect sorrow… And it stayed that way until he noticed me staring at him.. And only then did he retain his normal indifference.  
  
  
  
I don't know how long we waited… But it must have been quiet awhile..  
  
  
  
Quatre fell asleep on the chair, and I felt myself nodding off as well, my head throbbing dully from the still sore injury to it.  
  
  
  
A nurse walked in and called for us. I stood, gently, as not to wake Quatre.  
  
  
  
Heero rose with me and together we walked up to her. She briefly summed up the situation.  
  
  
  
"Your friend is in very critical condition. He's currently in a coma in which we cannot revive him from. He's received a broken arm, broken leg and four broken ribs along with a skull fracture.  
  
  
  
His numerous cuts and slashes were collected with dust and may be infected.. if so there is chance that it'll cause fever and certain death. His breathing is shallow but has evened out and his heartbeat still remains quiet soft. We have been working to revive him, but it seems he might go into shock.  
  
  
  
There's extreme trauma to the brain area which may cause brain damage and loss of memory once he wakes up, assuming he does." She nodded and with a small smile, "It looks grim but there's some hope."  
  
  
  
I nodded, sighing softly.. Extremely bad news….Heero stayed impassive.  
  
  
  
This would lay us up awhile.. From searching for Duo and completing any missions.  
  
  
  
I asked if we could spend the night here and the nurse nodded, supplying us with a few spare blankets.  
  
  
  
Without eating or speaking to each other, I threw a blanket over Quatre and curled up in the chair beside him.  
  
  
  
As I closed my eyes, Heero took a position in the corner, leaning back with a blanket in his hand..  
  
  
  
His head was bowed, and his hands clenched…He seemed angry… Sad.. By the way his movements shown through…  
  
  
  
I guess the perfect soldier isn't all that perfect after all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
  
  
Yep.. there's Wufei's.. next is Heero's.. I might leave Trowa out for awhile since he's in serious condition and all.. But he's going to play a huge roll so watch for his next P.O.V!  
  
  
  
Remember! If you want to help me get to 200 reviews, go ahead.. The deadline is May 11th. Thankies so much for reading! Buh bai! 


	19. Cracking Heero POV

Yay! I'm so glad you guys wanna help :P I'll make sure to get a chapter out each day if possible. Thank you guys for reviewing. Heres the next chapter :P It's Heero.. Looks like he's startin to crack.  
  
DISCLAIMER: yawn.  
  
~~~~~~Heero P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I couldn't call him a weakling…  
  
I couldn't just say, "Trowa should have known better."  
  
No…. I couldn't.  
  
Because I should have known better.  
  
There's been so many things going on lately… First Duo missing.. Then Wufei's capture.. Now Trowa…  
  
We're starting to crack….Including me.  
  
As much as I will my feelings away, they keep coming back.. Fiercely..  
  
Most of all, anger and sorrow.  
  
I want to cry.  
  
I…. Known as the Perfect Soldier….I want to cry.  
  
I can't believe it.. But somehow.. Crying to me seems right under these conditions…  
  
Wufei has done it… Quatre has…. I'm guessing it's what you do when your sad.  
  
But….  
  
I don't know how.  
  
I've rarely ever experienced emotions… I'm not used to them.  
  
I know what hate and anger is… I'm familiar with those.  
  
And right now.. I hate myself for allowing this all to happen. I hate myself for being so cold… I hate myself for loosing Duo.  
  
And now look at us.  
  
After I had arrived at the hospital, I was immediately on my guard for OZ. I saw Wufei and Quatre and wandered over to them, before just sitting and keeping an eye out.  
  
I heard their conversation.. I heard Quatre begin to loose it.  
  
I heard Wufei calm him.  
  
Sound's like now… We don't have Duo to calm us… And no Trowa now… Wufei must be taking up the role…  
  
And what do I fit in?  
  
I noticed Wufei staring at me before I noticed I was displaying emotions of regret and sorrow.  
  
I shut them up.. But I knew he had seen them.  
  
After the nurse came and told us what a critical condition Trowa was in, it was all I could do to keep myself from strangling someone.  
  
Why the hell did this have to happen?  
  
And in the midst of a war…  
  
To much pressure… And without the group together, we cannot function.  
  
I work alone… At least that's what I tell myself…  
  
I realize now that I've always worked with someone.. One of them has always been there for me whether I asked for it or not…  
  
Duo most of the time.  
  
I finally knew now…  
  
Duo was a friend…  
  
A closer friend then all of them.  
  
Quatre has Trowa as a best friend…..And……I….Well have…. No HAD Duo as a best friend..  
  
I guess.  
  
My head laid jumbled, so I took comfort in a corner as Wufei and Quatre went so sleep.  
  
I couldn't think straight.  
  
Emotions were clogging my brain…  
  
Now what if OZ comes strolling in? I won't be able to protect them fast enough if I'm like this…  
  
Protect.  
  
Yes.. I guess I do want to protect..  
  
I…..care.  
  
Shit!  
  
I don't know what's happening… All I know is I can't take much more of this…  
  
I need Duo and Trowa…  
  
I need us back in a group…  
  
And…..  
  
I've never needed before!  
  
This is driving me insane! I don't know what to do…  
  
Finally, I managed to push all these away from my head and concentrate on tackling the obvious…  
  
Where the hell was Duo?  
  
Wufei had told me that they had searched the abandoned buildings earlier… And we had already searched a ton of places..  
  
But Duo could move…  
  
So now where?  
  
I only hope by morning I'll figure it out..  
  
Hope…  
  
UGH!  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
I know it's short! So sorry.. I'm pressed for time. I'll write another today to make up for it ok! Please review! I need 200 by May 11th! Thank you sooooo much for help and all those who reviewed and read my story and so on! Thank you! Bai bai! 


	20. Exhaustion Sarah POV

Ok. Heres the chapter to make up for how short the last one was. I want to thank you all who are reviewing and let you know I promise to make my story great! I need 200 reviews 'member by May 11th. Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wake up!  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I had woken to a dull throbbing pain in my head and the shiver that still would not go away. I felt hazy, confused, dizzy and nauseous yet most of all were the emotions…  
  
Dread, Sorrow, Hate, Fear….Love.  
  
They had so many different types, names, ways..  
  
I had all those bundled up in me till now… Sascrimyst had shown me the truth..  
  
Anything near me shall die.  
  
I didn't want it to be true.. I loved Zech's… I even figured I loved Duo…But it's because I love them that I can't allow them to die.  
  
I'm feeling pain once more and I don't want it!  
  
I want to be happy again…  
  
And I'm fighting.. but the emotions are winning… Battle after battle I loose.  
  
I vaguely remembered getting out of bed, but I ended up in the kitchen one way or another.  
  
That's when and idea struck me.  
  
If I would hurt someone if I stayed alive.. Why not die and save their lives?  
  
I guess my jumbled head comes up with things for me.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I had a knife in my shaking hand, over my other wrist.  
  
That's when I head the door open and close.  
  
With a blink, I dropped the knife, barely missing my wrist and just switched my gaze to stare at it.  
  
I barely noticed as Duo walked into the kitchen.. But when I did, relief came flushing in like a tidal wave. I was given a brief amount of happiness. He had come back.  
  
And then did I fling myself into his arms and grip him as tight as I possibly could my with trembling arms.  
  
And then….  
  
Only then did I feel his arms come around and return the hug.  
  
We had stayed that way for a long time…  
  
Me sobbing into his black shirt and him just standing, his arms wrapped about me…  
  
Finally he lifted me backwards by my shoulders and locked his crystal clear violet eyes with my bloodshot, golden ones.  
  
And only then did he speak, "What happened."  
  
If not in such a traumatized state. I would have fallen down from amazement.. but my brain could not handle anymore shock at the moment.  
  
Through sobs I choked out what happened.. Sacrimyst.. The Visions… Being promoted…  
  
He stayed silent the whole time and only once did I hear him mumbled something about a Zero system.  
  
After I stopped my blubbering, the tears stopped. I suddenly felt extremely weary.  
  
My legs buckled underneath me and I would have fallen with the exception that Duo lifted me up and lied me down upon the couch.  
  
A few minutes later, he approached with a blanket and tossed it over me.  
  
I still could not shake the shiver.  
  
I do not remember falling asleep, only waking to find myself groggy with an extreme dizziness and headache.. But the shaking was gone.  
  
As I shifted, I felt a large lump next to my chest area and turned my head to see.  
  
Duo laid with his head upon the sofa, hair ruffled a bit and messed. He was breathing quietly, and even with the chilling feeling of death he gave off, his character resembled that of only a child's..  
  
He resembled an innocent sleeping child. He was so cute.  
  
I didn't move, for it would have cost to much energy to move.  
  
It was hard to think with such a huge headache. And hard to get back to sleep as well..  
  
But eventually I drifted off once more.  
  
When I awoke again, Duo was gone and by the window, I could tell it was around Midnight.  
  
Something clattered in the kitchen, but I found myself unable to stand and go see what it was..  
  
I didn't have to. Duo emerged moments later, carrying a small tray set with a few things. He just set it down upon my stomach and vanished back into the kitchen.  
  
By his steely movements I guessed his old self was back… Or whatever.  
  
I surveyed the plate hazily and saw a cup of milk, rice and gravy, buttered bread and a bowl of a thick brown stew that resembled a sort of beef stew.  
  
I didn't know he could cook.  
  
Slowly and with a struggle, I grasped a piece of bread and slid it in my mouth, tearing a bite off and chewing. It was a lot of effort even to swallow.  
  
By the time I was done with the bread, Duo came back with his own tray and sat in a chair near the couch, eating and watching me eat.  
  
I managed to sit up straighter and grab the spoon, dipping it in and shakily extracting it to lift it to my lips.  
  
Immediately warmth flowed through my body.  
  
It was spicy and salty, but not to much. Thick with vegetables and large chunks of beef, it gave off a splendid taste and immediately began to fill me.  
  
By the time I finished half of the bowl, I was stuffed and feeling a lot better. I drank my milk and tried some of the rice and gravy. I couldn't eat much more however.  
  
Duo saw I was finished and grabbed my tray rather roughly, stomping back to the kitchen. I heard the sink water running and the clang of dishes. Soon he emerged once more.  
  
I drifted back down, still exhausted and not knowing what to do.  
  
Silently, Duo moved to my side and sat down by my head on the floor. He flipped on the TV and leaned back.  
  
As I drifted off to sleep, I fuzzily heard something about the explosion of the small cities base…  
  
Before weariness set in and everything faded to black.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
There's Sarah's. I'll do Duo's next I guess.. I dunno.. I'll just have to see how this goes! Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I need 200 by May 11th! Thank you soooooooo much and I hope you enjoyed it so far! 


	21. Love Duo POV

I'm sorry! I haven't written in two days.. But I kinda got tired a bit and needed a rest! And besides, I had other things to do. Well heres the long awaited Duo! I'll be doing a lot more of Duo Sarah and Trowa because this part of the story is drawing to an end :P Remember! I need 200 reviews! Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ……….  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I….I loved her.  
  
It came to me as a shock.  
  
After all that had happened, I had thought I could never love again.. And yet those familiar feelings are rolling back in, invading my thoughts.  
  
After she had blubbered out all that had happened, I understood. She felt as I felt. Useless.  
  
Both of us had lost our cheery exteriors.. But no.  
  
As I made dinner I started thinking. Getting close to someone could only hurt me once more. Especially since she was my enemy.  
  
I tried hard to maintain my cold expression… But started to fail as she fell asleep again as I switched on the TV.  
  
Damn.  
  
How did Heero do it so well?  
  
Ugh. Why did I have to think of HIM? I was tired of caring about them.  
  
Why care for someone whom doesn't care for you back? Waste of emotions.  
  
But…  
  
Why hate? I'm sure…If they had a chance.. They'd apologize…  
  
Maybe.  
  
I shifted my gaze to Sarah sleeping gently on the couch, her long hair undone and strewn about the blanket like a sea of honey.  
  
She was pale, still shivering once in awhile.  
  
Without knowing it, I soon found myself curled up beside her upon the small couch, resting my head onto her neck and closing my own eyes.. I felt so….Tired.  
  
Tired of battling emotions like this.. Tired of all of what's happening..  
  
I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep till a slight movement jolted me awake.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Sarah shifting to sit up gently, looking at me with a wavering smile, "Sleepy too huh? I feel much better now. It might be your cooking." She expressed a giggle, though it didn't have it's usual cheery tone to it.  
  
I slowly slid off the couch and stood upwards, brushing the crinkles from my shirt and just tried my best to glare at her.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath right…It might help me even more." I watched as she struggled to stand, finally succeeding in drawing herself up and wobbly walked towards the bathroom.  
  
I watched her vanish behind the door and slumped back into the couch.  
  
I soon heard the sound of splattering water. A shower.  
  
It wasn't till much later when I heard the loud thump. At first I thought nothing of it.. But then.. I wondered as if in her state of mind.. If she'd seriously try to kill herself.. I had seen her staring at the knife before.  
  
I leapt up and rushed to the bathroom door, flinging it open to release the steam smack dab into my face. That water was way to hot.  
  
As the steam cleared, I saw her slumped down in the tub, her head resting on the side. Only then did I see the small trickle of blood that leaked from behind the base of her head.  
  
Taking no heed to the lack of dress in her part, I flipped off the water and wrapped my arms around her scorching hot body, due from the water. I dragged her out of the tub, and with her dripping wet, set her down in the hallway, face down.  
  
There, I pulled away the mass of her hair and surveyed the damage. A deep gash stretched vertical across the middle of her head, from the base till halfway up. It was bleeding horribly.  
  
I ducked back into the bathroom, pulling a towel and a washcloth. Throwing the towel over her, I knelt and applied the washcloth with added pressure upon the wound. I just sat there, pressing and pressing, trying to stop the blood.  
  
Soon the white cloth was soaked through and I was forced to get another… And another. The blood slowed however to a small trickle and then finally to nothing. Now I set to the task of how to patch it.  
  
Knowing her hair meant way to much to her, I did not dare to cut a spot so I could get through.. Besides.. the wound needed stitches. I did study a bit in the field of medical emergencies with my doctor..  
  
I ran into the small hallway closet and began to rummage through, soon finding a small kit for sewing. I pulled out some black thread and a needle. The needle needed to be sterilized.  
  
And I had no idea why I was doing this.  
  
Still, I ran to the kitchen and started a tiny pot boiling, dropping the needle in it. Soon it had boiled for around five minutes and I fished it out only managing to burn myself a few times.  
  
And now came the complicated part.  
  
I kneeled down beside her, removing the cloth from her head and drawing her hair away as far as possible.  
  
Then threading the needle with some thread, I tied a double knot at the end of a good sized piece.  
  
Then, without hesitation, I got to work.  
  
I dipped the needle down, poking it easily through the flesh and into the other side, pulling it taunt until they drew together. I repeated this down the entire length of it.  
  
At the end I tied yet another knot before ducking back into the bathroom and emerging with gauze, medical type tape, and alcohol disinfectant. I swabbed the wound with the alcohol before applying gauze to it and wrapping her head slightly messily with the tape/bandage.  
  
I then cleaned up my mess.  
  
Now why in the hell did I just save her life?  
  
She was my enemy… Someone I should have killed already… And yet I just saved her.  
  
Ugh.. But…  
  
I guess…..  
  
I…  
  
Love her….  
  
Sigh…  
  
Slowly I bent and picked her up, setting her gently back upon the couch and encasing her wet hair in her towel. I covered her up quickly before resting beside her in a chair.  
  
I sat all that day and night that way. Not knowing why.. Only.. That I was worried.  
  
I guess I shouldn't complain.. This girl didn't care if I was mean or not… She wouldn't push me away….. Maybe… The others would say their sorry.  
  
I continued to sit there till I heard a rustling at the door and the twist of the lock. It was to late as I stood and turned towards the door.  
  
The door gave a small creak as it was pushed open gently, revealing the last person on earth I would ever want to see…  
  
Zech's…  
  
~~~~TBC  
  
ooooooOOOOOOoooooo Dum dum DDDDDDUUUUMMMM!!! Hehehehe Dun worry. I'll get the next chapter out fast enough so you won't have to worry! Lada dee! Remember! Please help me out by reviewing! I need 200! THANKS! Ja! :P 


	22. Stress and Shock Sarah POV

Next chapter! Since all you wanna know waz gunna happen wid Duo, I'll put up Sarah's P.O.V cuz imma not gunna do Duo twice inna row :P But THEN will come one of da oder boys cuz Part 1 of this fic is ending. :P I think…. OoooOOOOOOooooooo remember! I need help wid 200 reviews!  
  
To answer questions: Kyra, Yes Duo will rejoin the group eventually. You'll just have to wait and see :P As for you 'help' or whatever your name is [sorry you didn't sign in] I'm sorry if you do not like me pairing Duo with an original character but it is my story and not real. I may pair whom I wish. I fully understand if you do not want to read it anymore and I appreciate your review :P  
  
On wid da show!  
  
Disclaimer: …………………………………… o.o  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I awoke to the slamming of a door and opened my eyes, waiting a moment for my foggy vision to clear. As it did, I recognized Zech's red uniform first and eeped to myself, realizing Duo was in front of me.  
  
Feeling much better despite the extreme pain radiating throughout my head and the dull groggy feeling that seemed to hang on me, I slowly pulled myself into a sit, only to hear my father hiss out, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Duo didn't answer.  
  
"Father" I heard my own voice, harsh and cold cry outwards. Zech's shifted his attention to me, "What are you doing here?" I shot his question back at him.  
  
Only then did I realize his mask was missing. It wasn't hard to recognize him without it since the hair and same features and ever so ugly uniform he always wore… But I laid shocked and speechless as he delivered his answer.  
  
"My alliance with OZ is depleted. It did so as you were out sick. I've had our gundams transported to a base I control currently and preparations are underway for my new corporation."  
  
I sensed Duo edging back a bit and saw his clenched fists. Zech's attention shifted back to him, crystal blue orbs narrowed, "Sarah. What is he doing here? Gundam Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell."  
  
I saw Duo's body go rigid and his hand etch towards his backpack laying nearby. I shook viciously, unknowing what to do before lunging and wrapping my arms around Duo, pulling him back on top of me and mumbling, "No."  
  
I heard my father give a snort and the click of a gun, realizing just now he had one.  
  
Shit.  
  
"He's intruding and by the looks of it he's harmed you. These Gundam Rebel's must be disposed of. Why have you not done so yet?" He kept his gaze steady, arm pointed towards the Duo encased within my arms.  
  
I hugged Duo close before rolling him off of me and lunging to my feet. I unsteadily placed myself in front of Zech's gun, "Put it away."  
  
He sent an odd gaze my way, his brow knitted in confusion and anger, "Why are you protecting him? Do you not know he's been the one destroying all those OZ soldiers? The one whom destroyed the base downtown?"  
  
Now that was news.  
  
"What base?"  
  
"Freeman."[made up]  
  
Duo still had not said a word.  
  
I faced my father, swooning quite a bit from dizziness, "I will not allow you to shoot him. He has not hurt me. He saved me more than a few times when you did not care enough to do so." I regretted those words the moment they left my mouth.  
  
Zech's face twisted in an odd combination of fury and sorrow, unusually for his usually impassive self.. or what I could have seen from his mask before. But now the pain was evident within his crystal blue orbs..  
  
I didn't know he cared.  
  
"Don't kill him. Don't hurt him. Please." I heard myself beg. Zech's shifted his gun to point over my shoulder. I moved to block. "And why not?" he asked.  
  
I froze.  
  
Duo had still not said a word. And then I heard an opposite click.  
  
Duo had found his gun and was aiming at Zech's.  
  
Dammit.  
  
This was complicated. I had no idea what to do and was in no condition to deal with this.  
  
"PLEASE! STOP THIS NOW!" I screamed out, annoyed, pissed and hurt….I found myself beginning to babble.  
  
"You have no reason to shoot him Zech's. He has done only OZ harm. You are no longer apart of OZ. Why do you care? Duo. I know my father has been your enemy.. And I am as well. But you have not killed me.. And if you truly care that much to save my life. Grant me a favor and spare his."  
  
I watched as both guns began to lower.  
  
"You still have not answered me. What is he doing here?" Zech's calmly stated, a wary eye still kept on Duo.  
  
"I found him hurt and nursed him back. In return he took care of me after the Sacrimyst incident."  
  
I found myself beginning to blab out the story, from beginning to end, both sides silent. Until I reached the part in the shower.. I cut that out, not wishing them to know that plans for killing myself had thwarted.  
  
With a deep breath….I finally stated, "And I love him father." Having no idea why those words left my mouth. Big mistake.  
  
Zech's gaze shifted to my own, tired eyes, "You what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
I heard a similar question from Duo and winced, knowing that he most likely did not feel the same way..  
  
Zech's face was a mask of mixed emotions and I could not begin to sort them out. The next thing I knew was his gloved hand pressed to my forehead and him commenting, "You have an extremely high fever."  
  
That's the least of my worries..  
  
What did worry me is how oddly and smoothly this was going…. Definitely not like my father or the Duo I've come to know. And then something happened.  
  
Duo let loose a laugh and smiled, "So. Ya love me huh? Funny thing. I was trying to find those words myself! We finally have something in common!"  
  
If it was possible, my jaw would have dropped down to the ground in disbelief as I stared wide-eyed at him through my misty eyes.  
  
A grin was plastered on his face, his brilliant violet eyes sparkling in happiness. Wrenching myself away from Zech's, I lunged to Duo and wrapped my arm's about him, "So your back huh?"  
  
I managed to give a weak smile, and even though overwhelmed in joy that he felt the same way, I found myself unable to express my feelings.  
  
I heard a gentle cough behind me and turned my head to view my father. He snorted, "You need to pack your bags. I've left OZ. Their target is me because I know their plans and strategies.. And their easy to figure out. A most likely way to get at me is through you."  
  
I blinked, "But I thought no one knew……." "Trieze does…And so does Lady Une. And you know how she is. Irresponsible and drastic. She'll do anything if she thinks it'll please Trieze."  
  
Damn  
  
To much shock all in one day.  
  
And this was going way to smoothly.  
  
I thought I saw a hint of murder in my fathers cool, blue eyes.  
  
I didn't know what he'd do if he got Duo alone.  
  
"But… I don't want to go."  
  
"I'll be back in two days. You better have everything ready and signed your papers to leave." He shot Duo an extreme warning glance, "And get rid of him."  
  
I've never seen or felt Zech's so.. cold… It was odd to me.  
  
As he opened the door and left, I realized I was still looped around a grinning Duo.  
  
"Well……You go get some stuff packed and I'll start din din okies?" He gave a smile and rushed into the kitchen before poking his head out, "And take it easy! Be careful of your stitches." He ducked back in.  
  
Stitches?  
  
I don't remember stitches.  
  
I felt the back of my throbbing head where the skin felt weird. That's when I noticed the thread binding my skin together… Eeep..  
  
I went to my room, pulling out the four to five suitcases I had and worked on filling them…. This was going to be a long weekend…..  
  
  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
oOoooooooOOOOOoooooooo What does Zech's have up his sleeve? Is Duo back to his old self for good? Will Sarah get through her depression? Will the pilots EVER find Duo again? Stay tuned for the next chapter of True Emotions! Hehehehehehehe j/k :P Please leave a review! I need up to 200! Thankies very very much! Buh bai! 


	23. Instant Replay Trowa POV

Next chapter! Imma have two out today! Keep reviewing…. Only 49 more reviews to go and plenty of time! Thankies soooo much!  
  
DISCLAIMER: …………………………………………  
  
~~~~~Trowa P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Everything was black.  
  
Not even one hint of color.  
  
I was aware of no pain…No existence at all. I was free, floating in a black void of nothing.  
  
And yet I felt something.  
  
I had no source of time or whether it was night of day… I didn't seem to exist.. And yet I did.  
  
I didn't remember a thing of what happened. But I guess that's what comes when your in a state like this.  
  
But soon enough, pictures began to form.  
  
Duo's smiling face appeared within the depths of the darkness, as his goofy grin danced in front of my face. I remember that day he had blown up. After I had pushed him away.  
  
Movies began to play in my head with exquisite detail.  
  
I found myself walking in the woods, calling out Duo's name and searching high and low. I regrouped with the others and we searched again.  
  
There was a flash and I appeared next to Quatre, soothing him of his nightmares….Of that blood and gore he was so distraught over.  
  
That led to the reappearance of Wufei after his mishap. Pictures of me wrapping his wounds and cooking him food turned up. I felt feelings of calmness, patience and acceptance.  
  
And that led to the warehouse.  
  
Wufei had suggested we search them.. So naturally I headed in that direction.  
  
The warehouse I had picked was a bar.. The first room was bare…. And the second room had barely anything.  
  
I saw myself….Rather felt myself walk up the stairs and begin inspecting the higher room. That's when I found the guns.  
  
Then I remember that odd object in the corner… That's when it became clear.  
  
The reason I was fascinated with it was its resemblance of a child's face… I did not know blankets could hold such shapes. But it reminded me of Duo…  
  
And then I watched a replay of the horrifying events that unfolded afterwards.  
  
I heard cracking… And then a falling sensation…And I kept falling, barely feeling the hit that signified me connecting with the first floor.  
  
And I continued through.  
  
It seemed like eternity as I watched myself fall…And then I hit the ground. I felt the pain I had felt then. The agony of broken bones.  
  
And then I felt the searing jabs as wood and steel sliced into my skin. And then my movie went black.  
  
The pain subsided… But I still was left in the void of black.. Then memories switched on again… memories of that day we searched the town.  
  
It began to reply through my head, Quatre, me and Heero in the truck.  
  
The movie began to slow down as we reached the part of that mysterious girl.  
  
The one whom resembled Duo so well.  
  
I saw her anxious look once more… And the glint of something in her eye as she looked at us. And I felt something..  
  
The movie faded.  
  
I was left in the void….Floating within the own space of my head and unaware of anything…  
  
And then they started once more.  
  
But these were new…. I had never witnessed these memories or events before.  
  
I watched.  
  
I saw Duo slicing through the necks of OZ soldiers… The blood that spurted through the open gashes… And their screams and shouts.  
  
The movie immediately switched to the girl….I saw her walking down a street… I felt her thoughts… Her tired feelings.. And then that surprise as she looked upon Duo.  
  
I saw his gun point towards her.. And I felt her happiness and confusion. And yet she was so calm.  
  
The memories flashed to another scene.  
  
I began to watch the girl tending Duo's wounds, cleaning him and covering him… I felt her adoration and still the hint of confusion.  
  
Everything faded to black before replaced with the jarring image of Duo holding the girl by the neck, strangling her. I felt her acceptance and the willingness to help him…. I saw Duo drop down and cry.  
  
I had no idea's where these memories came from.. or what they meant. Only that they continued to play inside my head. And I continued to watch.  
  
I saw the girl try to commit suicide but fail miserably.. But there was no explanation why.. I saw Duo heal her…  
  
And then they ended…  
  
I sat in the void for a long time, slowly growing away of building pain within my body. A dull, throbbing sensation.  
  
And that's when I figured out the answer.  
  
The void began to fade to gray.. And then to white. Before I slowly opened my eyes into a blinding light.  
  
As my vision cleared, I heard the frantic whispers, "He's awake!" And saw Quatre's anxious face. He leaned over and clapped his hands gently in excitement, "Trowa!"  
  
And summoning up my strength before the blast of pain hit…. I managed to get out, "I know where Duo is."  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
Yep! Dats da end! But I have another chapter up so you dun hafta wait! I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	24. GoodBye Duo POV

Heres the next chapter :P I wrote two today together so you wouldn't be in suspense! :P So enjoy! It's time for Duo to rejoin da guys!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DuH!  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~  
  
After that encounter with Zech's Sarah ignored me the rest of the day. She ate what I cooked, thanked me but then went and shut herself in her room.  
  
I was feeling like my old self again, but her actions somehow bothered me.. I wonder if I caused it.  
  
What I said was true.. I do love her.. it's odd because I haven't loved that much in my life….but she's special….  
  
Night came and led to dawn… I heard her on the phone and caught bits and pieces of her conversation….  
  
"Yes……twelve o'clock….he's gone…..no…..I do….I know……why?……but they….your WHAT?!?!…but that's……..but it's to soon!…..they are?……oh…….Fine….." and she slammed the phone down, wandering into the room.  
  
Beginning to rip things off the wall and stuff them in a huge duffle bag, she gave me a sorrowful glance…I didn't like it..  
  
"Tonight huh?"  
  
She gave a nod and grumbled….  
  
"Why so glum? You'll get to be with your father.. Cheer up!" I stood and grinned.  
  
Before I knew it, she had her arms around me and grasped me tight, her face rubbing into my black shirt, "I won't see you again. And we'll be enemies…."  
  
"I blinked before wrapping my arms around her and returning the hug gently, "Well….." I was at a loss for words.  
  
"And I can't run away from it…Because your friends would probably kill me….I couldn't leave my father.. I love him to much…And he's all I have left….."  
  
I nodded in understanding….  
  
She pulled away and began to pack everything again.  
  
"I'll make some breakfast." I grinned and walked to the kitchen, calling behind me, "Try to cheer up!"  
  
It took me only a few moments to make my favorite breakfast.. Egg sandwiches….. Cooking some flat eggs, placing them between two pieces of bread and slathering them in ketchup.  
  
She came in and sat down at the table as I laid it out. With her first bite, she looked puzzled for a moment…..till a grin lit up on her face. She swallowed and smirked, "Great!" before basically inhaling it and jumping back to work.  
  
I finished mine much slower and afterwards went into the living room and flipped on the TV for news reports.  
  
Sarah vanished around in the house, packing only the small things she wanted…The big stuff would have to be left.  
  
I would have offered to help… But I had no idea what she would have wanted.. And I would have slowed her down…  
  
And besides… I was troubled….. But I distracted myself by watching with mild interest….The OZ reports on TV.  
  
By the time Sarah came into the living room dragging five suitcases full of junk and then dragged a big box, it was nearly ten o'clock.  
  
She took one look at the time and collapsed onto the couch, breathing hard with a weary look on her face.  
  
She suddenly burst into tears.  
  
I was taken aback for a moment because it surprised me…. But I quickly overcame it and wrapped my arms about her, rocking her gently.  
  
"Shhhh. Don't worry. I'll find time to visit you every once in awhile. Please stop crying. Crying makes me sad too." I adopted a puppy face and placed a pout upon my lips.  
  
She looked up at me and sniffed, her trembling lips breaking out into a grin, "Ok." She whispered.  
  
We sat there, my arms around her and just stared at TV without saying much.. We could express everything with emotions.. After going so long being like Heero, I felt how good emotions were once more.  
  
It was 11:20 when the door burst open with a bang, splinters scattering. We both glanced up in shock.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw who it was…  
  
Heero stood atop the fallen door, gun in hand, yet his face a mask of curiosity and fear…  
  
What the…  
  
A curse was heard outside, "Dammit Yuy!"  
  
Wufei.  
  
A knock sounded on the wall and a blond head peeked in, "Hello?"  
  
Quatre.  
  
I sat and stared.  
  
Sarah was the first to move. She smiled warmly, "I dearly hope your intending to pay for that. The landowner will be very mad if he sees that." She flashed a bright smile, seeming have regained herself.  
  
I couldn't move.  
  
All three of the pilots stood, just staring as I was… Either at me or Sarah. She continued.  
  
"I see you've finally found Duo. I'm curious to where pilot 03 is?" hero lifted his gun, pointing it towards her head, "How do you know us?" he eyed Duo.  
  
Sarah plastered a silly grin on her face, "I have my resources. And no it's not Duo. He's told me nothing. Please tell me what your business is here and if your going to shoot that. Because if you are, then get it over quickly… My father is going to be here soon."  
  
Quatre stepped forward, "I'm sorry to intrude ma'm." I thought I heard Wufei mumbled something about stupid onna.  
  
I still couldn't move.  
  
Hate.. Anger and sorrow came flooding back. I still sat stonily, not knowing what to do.  
  
I watched as Sarah turned to Quatre, "Hello Pilot 04, Quatre Winner. Pilot of Sandrock correct? And pilot 05, Chang Wufei. Please refrain from using comments such as those. In doing so your at risk of me breaking your neck." She smiled sweetly.  
  
I burst out laughing. The three shifted to stare at me.  
  
"Sarah. Stop messing with them. You wouldn't hurt a fly would you?" I bubbled out, still laughing… I didn't know what else to do.  
  
She smirked, her grin widening as she laughed as well, "From dealing with you, I'm not joking. Mr. Yuy over there seems just like you. Only he looks more likely to pull the trigger huh?" She winked one of her brilliant golden orbs.  
  
My laughter died and I stood, angered feelings fading, replaced with annoyance as I looked at the clock.. 11:40.  
  
I held my arms wide, "Hiyas Heero!" I would have said more… but the look on his face right then caused my jaw to drop straight to the ground… literally.  
  
Heero's eyes sparkled in happiness, his mouth turned upwards in an awkward smile and he lunged towards me, flopping her arms around my body in a hug that felt odd and unsure on his part.  
  
Everyone including me was shocked out of our minds.  
  
Heero withdrew, trying to maintain his impassive exterior, but the twinkle in his eye was still there. I smiled, "Awwww! I didn't know you cared! Look! The perfect soldier had feelings!"  
  
If possible, he looked embarrassed.  
  
"Where have you been Duo?" Wufei asked. I blinked at the use of my first name, "Yo Wu-man.. What with the first name?" Surprisingly he didn't get angry with the nick-name.  
  
Had me leaving caused them to change entirely?  
  
Quatre stepped forward and smiled gently, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, "I'm so glad to see your ok. We've missed you."  
  
I hugged him back, grinning, "I've been here the whole time with Sarah over there."  
  
I saw Heero slide his gun back into his spandex shorts.  
  
Sarah looked at the clock, "SHIT!" I heard her yell.  
  
She glanced to the three new pilots frantically, "Get! Get!"  
  
I knew what was going on, "Yes.. lets go…"  
  
"What for?" Quatre asked, puzzled. Wufei shoved away Sarah's attempts to push him out the broken down door.  
  
"Why is she making us leave? We just got here." I heard Heero ask, his question pointed towards me.  
  
"You don't want to know the answer."  
  
"I'm sure they do." I heard a voice boom from the broken down door.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
All gazes turned slowly to view Zech's….Or Milliardo without his mask, standing there, flanked by two men.  
  
I gulped.  
  
Heero ducked his hand into his shorts, grabbing his gun and extracting it. He lashed it's point towards Zech's.  
  
Prying Quatre off of me, I watched as Sarah rushed forward, planting herself in front of her father. She looked to Heero despairingly before turning to Zech's, "Let them leave. Please.. They only wanted Duo. Besides… other than pilot 01, they are unarmed."  
  
Zech's ignored her pleas, "I thought you said he was gone." The glare he shot me could have killed.. If I was weaker….. Heh….  
  
Quatre and Wufei remained silent, Heero impassively pointing the gun towards Zech's.  
  
I saw the two soldiers shift their gun points in our direction.. And then I heard Sarah begin to yell.  
  
"FATHER! STOP THIS NOW!" She placed herself in front of us four.. As much as she could.  
  
Heero, Wufei and Quatre snapped their attention towards her and I mumbled, "Ummmm Sarah….Bad move… letting these three know he's your father."  
  
Sarah continued to yell, "I DO not CARE if you HATE them or NOT. YOU may be against them… And that means I am as well… But that's does NOT give us a right to kill them when they have NO defense!"  
  
Zech's shifted his gaze towards her and by my surprise, addressed her by rank, "Lieutenant. You are in potential danger from OZ and from these gundam pilots. And yet you defend the ones whom are out to kill you. Will you join OZ next? As your commander, I order you to move." His voice was icy cold, steely and frightening.  
  
Sarah glared at him, "No. You hurt one of them and I will use Sacrimyst to destroy whatever you have built so far and ruin your chance for ever killing them or OZ."  
  
She's forgetting! Three pilots who will kill her are in the SAME room!  
  
I stepped forward, "Sarah…" Noticing Heero had his gun in her direction now. She ignored me. Instead, continued her argument with Zech's, "My bags are over there. Pack them. Hurt any of these in the process and I'll gladly present myself to OZ. Once they get the information they need from me, they would either dispose of me or make use of me. I'd prefer that to living with an asshole such as yourself."  
  
All four of us pilots stared, dumbfounded.  
  
Zech's blinked a moment before his face contorted and he sighed softly, "You make such threats again and I'll revoke your Gundam."  
  
Zech's made a mistake.  
  
I could tell by his shocked expression and Sarah's that he rarely ever made mistakes… And none so careless as these.  
  
I heard a click and saw Heero's gun pointed, his finger slowly tightening upon the trigger. He was aiming for Sarah's back.  
  
I stepped in front of him.  
  
Quatre and Wufei stood, to shocked for words, edging farther way from the crowd.  
  
Sarah smirked, ignoring what was happening about her and speaking to Zech's only, "You cannot revoke Sacrimyst. Only I can pilot him. You'd have to remake an entire system and even then rebuild him. He's built for stamina and energy.. Which you do not posses. And…."  
  
She paused, her face shifting into a pained expression.  
  
I shifted my gaze directly into Heero's eyes, "You shoot her, You'll have to shoot me."  
  
He blinked, eyes widening, "Your protecting a former OZ official.. Daughter to Zech's who's currently in progress with creating another corporation.. She pilots a gundam…AND knows everything about us?"  
  
I was shocked at his ability to speak so much with one breath.  
  
I only nodded, hearing Zech's behind me.  
  
"And?"  
  
Sarah replied, "And. He needs someone whom can resist him. Someone who can control him. Otherwise he'll take control."  
  
I heard the guns of the guards sheath and the clank and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them grabbing her suitcase's. I guess Zech's had relented.  
  
I heard him again, yet kept my gaze riveted on Heero.  
  
"When we get to base, your to go immediately to the control room and work on filing as a punishment. Your no longer in OZ…. And therefore demoted. The only privilege you get is Sacrimyst. And even it might be taken away."  
  
I heard Sarah groan, "bbbbbuuuuuuuttttt!"  
  
Heero lowered his gun. I walked forward and whispered to him, "Glad to see you. But don't kill her. She can do no harm."  
  
I sure hope so too. If she is able of doing a great deal of damage, then they will kill her…  
  
Grrr…  
  
Quatre and Wufei stepped forward with Wufei butting in first, "Duo! What in the hell are you doing? Have you been here the entire time? And your defending her? Why?"  
  
I snorted, "Because she CARES." I turned away from them then, but not fast enough to not noticed the pained expression on Quatre's face.  
  
I walked to Sarah and stood next to her, facing Zech's. His face had gone impassive once more and with a look at me and a "come." To Sarah, he turned and headed for the van.  
  
"Gotta love him." She smirked and turned towards me.  
  
"Yeah…" I was at a loss for words.. She was really leaving.  
  
And now I was the one to lug my arms about her and hold her tight, nestling my chin on her head. Then leaning back, I shifted forward and leaned downwards, kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
I felt her eyes widen in surprise before she returned it. I withdrew shortly, and shuffled back, "Bye.." Adverting my gaze.  
  
"Bye." She whispered and slowly turned, walking down the stairs slowly. I watched her go, her head hanging downwards, her shoulders sagging.. that's what goodbye does to you..  
  
I know my posture was nearly the same.  
  
Tears forming in my eyes, I turned away as the van drove off…  
  
Only to meet the gaze of three shocked and confused pilots all awaiting an answer..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Yeah.. You wanted a long chapter so heres one.. I hope it's long anyway….Well guess what! That's the end of part 1! Part 2 will be up shortly… but I'm not gunna do what a lot of people do and make a separate story. Imma just add it in this story :P So stay tuned for the first chapter of part 2! And please review! Thankies! 


	25. Part II True Sacrifice Anger Quatre POV

I am so sorry I have not updated in two weeks or more. I'll explain why. First: I was awfully sick. I could barely even walk, had a high fever, stomach and back cramps, the works. (shudders) And then as soon as I got over the sickness, I got grounded. Grounded from the computer and the tv . And THEN I was hit with a huge report that was due in two days and I was expected to research and write it and get all my note cards together and EVERYTHING…And with finals to study for, everything is hectic.  
  
BUT since I've let you down so much, I'll make this a VERY long chapter or at least try to make it long :P If its not long, I'll make another chapter very very soon. :P Also, I just wanted to let you all know that I have NOT lost the bet. I REPEAT: NOT lost the bet. They took a look at my situations and took pity on me. The deadline for 200 reviews is now May 20th. We can definitely get it done by then :P  
  
I want to thank you all who have reviewed and all who have enjoyed my story. A moment to answer questions:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Derrrr  
  
~~~~~Quatre P.O.V (Part II)~~~~~  
  
Relief.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Anger.  
  
Love.  
  
Worry.  
  
Caring.  
  
All of these I felt.  
  
After we had found Duo in that apartment house with the strange girl from before, things went hay-wire.. And when Zech's showed up.  
  
I was scared then. Not truly scared, mostly puzzled, which lead to fear. And then when that girl called him Father, everything turned upside down.  
  
Upon listening in to their conversation, I, as everyone else did, heard all about the gundam 'Sacrimyst' which was piloted by the girl, Sarah. I learned of her rank and what she meant to Zech's.  
  
I was all for killing her. I mean, a 'former' OZ official standing right there, in league with Zech's and piloting a gundam on the opposing side. Of course kill her.  
  
Funny that I should say that huh?  
  
Wrong.  
  
I'm truly tired of all those people whom think I'm such a child. Trowa, Wufei…. Those ones who call me 'little one' and think I can't defend myself.  
  
Sure I regret the lives I take. Everyone does. You cannot kill and not 'feel'. But I am not a whining baby who gets all emotional. It may seem that way at times. But I can be a killer when needed. I can be as cruel as possible.  
  
I can destroy.  
  
So go for it. Kill the girl. Kill Zech's. Kill the soldiers. But it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Duo stepped in. He stopped Heero from killing her He planted himself in front of Heero's gun. That's when the real confusion started.  
  
Duo was protecting the enemy. I felt anger then, confusion, bafflement. I didn't know WHAT to think anymore really.  
  
And when the girl and him shared that kiss before she left, that left ME even more puzzled. I could tell the other two were as well.  
  
Duo didn't say a word after that. We returned home, or what you could call our home. Wufei immediately tried to pry into Duo for information. All he got was a blank stare with those shimmering, glassy violet eyes.  
  
I knew better than to pry, but I would have to have information some time. Heero seemed reluctant to let Duo out of his sight. Weird I guess, but all of us were turning weird lately.  
  
But… Still I thanked Allah for Duo's return.  
  
If you call it a return.  
  
Duo spent that night in his bedroom. There was no word from him all night. He didn't even come down to eat.  
  
Heero left a plate by his door, seeing as it was locked and did not want to disturb Duo. And then we all went to bed with heavy feelings.  
  
When I rose the next morning, I saw that the tray of food in front of Duo's door was untouched.  
  
Placing my head on the door, I listened for sounds. There were none.  
  
So I continued down the stairs and cooked breakfast quickly, planning to head directly to the hospital to check on Trowa. He was going to come home in a few days and they were making a few preparations for when his trip came.  
  
Heero came down, groggy looking, dark circles under his eyes. I had never seen him like that. He was silent through breakfast, eating before retreating to the couch and flipping on the news.  
  
Wufei came only moments later to eat and withdraw back into his room to continue his training, even through he seemed reluctant too.. Odd.  
  
I was left alone to do dishes.  
  
Ungrateful bastards.  
  
I was stuck with all the work while Wufei played with weapons, hero watched TV and Duo sat in his room like a baby.  
  
I froze for a moment at those thoughts, but shrugged. Who cares anyway?  
  
After cleaning the dishes, I couldn't stop myself from cleaning. So oddly, I skipped my visit to Trowa and began to clean. It wasn't long before the entire lower floor was sparkling clean. That's when I decided to give Sandrock a bath.  
  
By the time I was done, it was really late at night and I realized I had skipped lunch in my cleaning frenzy. I guess it's the lack of things to do that's driving me this way.  
  
So I just went back inside and stopped as sweet aromas of sticky rice and beef stew caught my nostrils. I went to see who had cooked such a delicious smelling meal.  
  
Wufei.  
  
My jaw literally dropped to the ground. Wufei wouldn't be caught DEAD cooking! He considered it women's work, and unfit for a man.  
  
As I regained myself however, I clamed down. There had been a lot of changes lately. Dinner was done, so we sat down and ate, even Heero yet again. I guess he suddenly developed an appetite.  
  
Still, Duo did not appear.  
  
Wufei actually did the dishes too.  
  
In my amazement, I barely realized I had wandered upstairs and was heading towards my own room.  
  
I heard crying.  
  
It was coming from Duo's room and for once, I noticed the door was cracked open ever so slightly.  
  
Pressing it gently with a palm, it creaked open and allowing a ray of light to fall upon a huddled figure on the bed.  
  
Duo was still dressed in his clothes from before, his hair was a mess and he sat, knees to his chest, his head buried in his arms.  
  
His body racked in sobs.  
  
Immediately, my caring instincts took over and I rushed to him, sitting upon the bed and wrapping my arms about him.  
  
He didn't refuse the gesture.  
  
I started to rock him back and forth, making soothing sounds and slowly repeating, "It's alright. Calm down. Everything is ok. It's alright."  
  
I continued to repeat those few words and rocked him. Still he sobbed.  
  
It seemed like eternity when he finally stopped. I still continued to rock him and murmur those words.  
  
"No." His voice was ice cold, full of anger, sorrow and….fear. I froze.  
  
"It is not alright. You don't even KNOW what I've gone through. How can you say everything is ok when you don't know a DAMN thing?" And with that, he threw me off of him and onto the floor.  
  
I laid there, stunned for a moment, staring up into glazed, fury filled violet eyes and saw the tears that threatened to spill over their lids.  
  
That's when I realized my mistake.  
  
He was right. How could I just assume everything was ok? I didn't even KNOW why he was crying.  
  
"Leave."  
  
I stood but didn't move, "Tell me what happened Duo."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"No." I refused to budge, standing straight and staring at him in a mock glare fashion.  
  
I didn't even see the punch coming.  
  
By the time he had withdrawn, I doubled over from the hit to the stomach, gasping to replace the air I lost when he connected to my gut.  
  
As I straightened, I saw his anger, yet sorrow filled eyes once more.  
  
"Leave."  
  
I still didn't budge. That's when I felt the fury.  
  
"Why the fuck will you not tell us?" I found myself almost growling out.  
  
He glared at me, "Why do you have to pry? It is none of your concern."  
  
"IT IS! We CARE for YOU Duo!! We WANT to KNOW what HAPPENED NOW so we can HELP you! You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG AND STOP ACTING LIKE A FOOLISH BABY!"  
  
I was slammed against the wall before I knew it.  
  
Duo's face was inches from mine as he just glared at me.  
  
It was a long time before he spoke, "Your right." He muttered hoarsely.  
  
"The anger in my dropped as he released me, "Now are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I love her." Is the only explanation I got before I was shoved from the room.  
  
I stood there outside his door for quite awhile, trying to understand everything. Finally I retreated to bed and didn't wake up until evening the next day. And I was only awoken then by the rustling of Heero giving me a shove.  
  
"What?" I manage to get out groggily.  
  
"Get up. We have an assignment. A attack on the new base of OZ's. We are to destroy it."  
  
I groaned as he retreated from the room.  
  
I did NOT want to go kill anything at the moment. Too tired.  
  
But I couldn't control my duty.  
  
I managed a quick bath, and slipped on my clothes once more before walking down to the kitchen. Wufei and Heero were there, but not Duo.  
  
"Duo isn't coming on this trip." Wufei muttered softly.  
  
I clenched my fists.  
  
Damn baby.  
  
It didn't take long for us to enter our gundams and just well…leave.  
  
The base was very close by and it took us no time to get there. Yet, stupidly it was almost bare with the exception of some Leo's and Aries.  
  
We were on them before they knew it. Wufei mainly attacked the buildings, slicing through with his staff and blowing them up with a column of fire from his arm.  
  
Heero concentrated on ripping through the Aries with his beam rifle and made his way to the control center. I took on the Leos.  
  
There was perhaps a score on them (20) which was ok if you considered the odds.  
  
I lunged forward with a twist on the controls and came down on them with my two sickles, slicing through two and turning to lash through two more.  
  
However, I was hit in the back and sent flying to the ground.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I lunged back up, letting loose a column of bullets into the array and exploding three.  
  
I again repeated my earlier attack, whipping out only three this time. Ten left to go.  
  
A red warning flickered on my screen and I barely avoided the oncoming bomb. Angered, I let loose a array of bullets towards the offending Leo and whipped it out, destroying the two near it as well.  
  
I then proceeded to lash through two more with my sickle's. Five more. I took bullet hits to the torso, but lifted my small equipped shield to block most of them. Again I was hit by a beam, and sent tumbling.  
  
But within a few minutes, I defeated them with minimal damage. The work was done. The base laid in ruins.  
  
"Mission Completed." I heard Heero over a comlink. We could go home. And so we did.  
  
As soon as I got home, despite how weary I was, I hopped into the car and started the long drive to the hospital. By the time I got there, it was late.  
  
I leapt out of the truck and basically ran into the building and to the escalator. Those things took forever to ding and then forever to go up to the fifth floor.  
  
I arrived at Trowa's room shortly after to find it empty and whipped clean.  
  
Confusion.  
  
I made the trip downstairs in a rush and met the nurse at the front desk.  
  
"Where is Trowa Barton? He is not in room 224 as he was before." I breathlessly got out to the female nurse.  
  
She gave a tentative smile, "I'm afraid Mr. Barton has been withdrawn by order of the government. They took him not to long ago. Perhaps an hour at most.… Sir?"  
  
I was already out the door and in my car, unwilling to listen to anymore.  
  
Shit.  
  
OZ got Trowa.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Cliffy! :P I won't keep you hanging for long. Believe me ko! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the first in part 2! Please review! I need the two hundered! Thankies sooooooooooooo much for reading my story. Buh bai! 


	26. Grounded Sarah PoV

Heres da next chapter. It's not gunna be dat long cuz it's 1:00 in da morning and im tired…. Sooooo here goes. And to make up for it, I'll make two more chapters when I wake up later ko! :P Remember, I need reviews to win da bet! Almost dere!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own GW, but I do own dis plot.  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I was locked up.  
  
Not literally.  
  
I was LOCKED in, but not in a cell or anything.  
  
The cargo room. I was demoted to CLEANING pieces of metal and parts so they could be used to build mobile suits.  
  
In my fathers new corporation, White Fang, to me personally is a weird name, I am to be invisible. That's what he told me.  
  
I do what he wants me to…And I test the gundams when need and only needed. Sacrimyst was revoked until further notice.  
  
And I was pissed.  
  
Here, dressed in a janitor uniform, as not to get my clothes dirty, and scrubbing down parts.  
  
At first I had thought it was a joke from him… But nnnnnnooooooo Zech's doesn't joke.  
  
He should lighten up a bit.  
  
So I cleaned….And Cleaned…..And cleaned…  
  
God it felt like forever!  
  
Finally, a soldier came in to relieve me, and let me know the time.  
  
Nine o clock pm.  
  
I had had no food…..Nothing for an entire day. Very nice father. Very considerate. I was like a fucking prisoner.  
  
I wasn't very hungry though. Imagine that.. ME not hungry. I just needed a shower… Bad.  
  
So I headed towards my quarters and started the water running, removing my ugly, dirty, raggedy, freaky garments.  
  
When the water grew warm enough, I hit the shower and stepped in.  
  
Man did that feel good after a long, hard day of work.  
  
I scrubbed away all the oil, dirt and grime that came with cleaning dirty metal. I washed my long hair extra hard, shampooing twice.  
  
I was tired as I emerged from the shower, blindly groping for a towel. I felt the soft fabric and grabbed it, whipping my face and wrapping it around my body.  
  
I was soon once again dry and dressed, this time in my night clothes, a huge black t-shirt with silky black shorts and my fuzzy, black and red striped tiger slippers.  
  
As I ran the brush through my still wet hair, I began to think back.  
  
And only when my brush touched the still tender spot where the stitches once were, removed by the doctors here, I grew wide awake.  
  
Duo.  
  
I missed him.  
  
I missed him so much. But I couldn't allow myself to cry…Or be bothered by this fact. I couldn't bare any more pain.  
  
Instead of twisting my hair, I braided it this time, flicking the wet, thick braid behind me after having tied it with a small red band.  
  
Then I flicked on my computer, and once it came up, I clearly saw I had mail.  
  
Drawing it up, I double clicked the first of the two messages.  
  
^^^Dear Daughter,  
  
I am sorry to be so rough on you. You need to learn that an enemy should be disposed of, not befriended. I hope being demoted helps you realize this.  
  
Zech's^^^  
  
So he still didn't use his real name.  
  
And he was sorry? Hah.  
  
And still… I love him….Ugh.  
  
The next message seemed important. I double clicked it to find:  
  
^^^ALL White Fang members,  
  
We have recently been informed of OZ's capture of a gundam pilot. Gundam pilot 03 for that matter. We do not know if he has supplied any information to them, however if he has, we can most likely find it within their files. Any staff member wishing to submit ideas or comments on this situation, please reply.  
  
Colonel Freeto, Staff Executive^^^  
  
I was shocked at this.. A gundam pilot captured? Maybe that's where 03 was when the other three came barging into my house.  
  
I clicked reply and began to type my message:  
  
^^^Staff executive,  
  
I suggest that we use someone. Someone whom can be mistaken as just another worker. Someone young, sneaky and small so they won't get noticed.. Just someone to go and lift OZ of it's heavy Gundam pilot burden. I find that if they have no information from him yet, after what they might have done, it would be easier for us to break him.  
  
Sarah Greenwich^^^  
  
I clicked send and leaned back, grinning slightly.  
  
So pilot 03 was captured huh? Well if they take on my suggestion, he'll soon be free.  
  
Just a thanks to Duo for saving my life.  
  
It wasn't long before my box was once again hailed by mail.  
  
^^^Sarah Greenwich,  
  
Your idea was quiet informative. It seems risky, and odd for that matter. But if pulled through, it might work. Are you perhaps suggesting yourself?  
  
Colonel Freeto, Staff Executive^^^  
  
Well they must be on all the time huh? To reply that fast.  
  
The next message was in bold, notifying it's importance:  
  
^^^Sarah,  
  
You are not suggesting yourself are you? Your plan in which to get the gundam pilot is risky, dangerous and perhaps selfish. You are not doing this for yourself are you? We need to talk.  
  
Zech's^^^  
  
Hrmph. He gets the mail sent to Staff? Grrr.. I clicked reply.  
  
^^^Zech's,  
  
I am perhaps suggesting myself. It depends. I know it is risky and dangerous, but quite easy if you know what to do. For your information, I am not doing this for myself. You have no trust. And if you want to talk, talk face to face. Not over some dumb computer screen.  
  
Sarah^^^  
  
Another email.  
  
^^^Sarah Greenwich,  
  
Tomorrow morning at seven o clock am will be the decisive meeting. Be there for your idea to be considered and the candidate to be chosen. Thank you.  
  
Colonel Freeto, Staff Executive^^^  
  
I gave a shrug and flicked off my computer, before leaping and flopping onto my bed. I glanced to my clock, ten thirty.  
  
Well, since I have to get up so early, I'll go to bed.  
  
Curling up, I pulled the regular old cotton sheets over me and laid there, my braid sprawled to the side for my not to lay on it.  
  
Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Yep. Dats it! I'm sorry if I get facts untrue or not straight.. I haven't seen much of the series.. I need da 200 reviews! Please help out if you can and thank you! So nice! Uh and stay tuned! 


	27. Captured or Not? Trowa POV

Hiyas! I know I promised two chapters yesterday but a family emergency came up . So I'm writing tonight and tomorrow morning AND evening. I have all day tomorrow and first thing on Tuesday, my bet is due. I need your help all! Almost there! 19 left! I hope you like this chapter.. Hopefully it'll be long.  
  
DISCLAIMER: (sniffles)  
  
~~~~~Trowa P.O.V~~~~~  
  
It was dark.  
  
I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. Just pitch black.  
  
But I felt ok. If you call bumped and bruised ok.  
  
Luckily, I had recovered enough from my previous plight to endure everything.  
  
All my cuts were gone and healed, but I knew I'd have scars. But they wouldn't be visible as long as I was clothed.  
  
There was a painful pounding on my head however, from which reminded me vaguely of being knocked out by an OZ official.  
  
It might have even worsened the fracture that was healing in my skull.  
  
It hurt to breath, due to the four broken ribs that were healing quite well. My arm and leg still laid in a cast, and would take a while more before they were to be taken off.  
  
I had just recovered from death, without memory loss, thank god, and now I was captured.  
  
Great.  
  
All I could do was lay there.. :ay and Lay.. I couldn't see, walk… Hrmph.  
  
And then the door cracked open.  
  
I tensed, awaiting to see whom would enter.  
  
The light flipped on.  
  
A figure about my height stood there, dressed in an OZ uniform of a lieutenant. A cap rested upon their head, shifted so it covered their eyes.  
  
As the person walked over to me, leaving the door open, they lifted their head up and pressed a finger to their grinning lips.  
  
The girl.  
  
She smirked and kneeled next to me and started to whisper, "I'm not going to hurt you. Look. Zech's has withdrawn from OZ. I went with him. Your friends came and took Duo away. I'm supposedly here to capture you, but in reality, I'm going to set you free."  
  
I watched with a widened expression, but still kept my calm exterior. She continued.  
  
"I can't let you go here and now. It's going to take awhile. Don't think I'm on your side however." She gave a soft laugh, "I side with my father. However, I'm doing this for Duo. As a favor for what he's done for me. Can you walk?"  
  
I nodded mumbling, "If I am supported."  
  
She nodded and shifted her hands under the crooks of my arms and slowly began to lift me up, tossing my good arm around her shoulders.  
  
She began to speak again.  
  
"WF soldiers are waiting to take you outside. I won't allow them to hurt you. Don't worry. It might take awhile to get you back to your friends. And I won't pry. I'm not like those interrogation freaks."  
  
We slowly began to make our way through the darkened hallway. Everything was silent.  
  
"Nighttime?" I inquired softly. "Yeah."  
  
We continued to seep down the hall, but it took an awful lot of effort. Especially when we had to go up the stairs.  
  
No OZ soldiers yet.  
  
Only when I passed two crumpled forms on the ground did I realize she had disposed of all difficulties before rescuing me.  
  
If you call this rescuing.  
  
We were soon outside within the brilliance of the moon. I hadn't been outside in a while. We slowly made out way across the fence, where I noticed the large circle cut in the chain link netting.  
  
She shoved me through first, and I landed sprawled upon the ground, face first in the mud. I heard a faint "Sorry." From the girl and then rapidly approaching footsteps.  
  
Two sets of rough hands grasped me and hauled me up, dragging me through the bushes. Two men in uniforms. The girl shouted from behind, "I'm commander in this mission. Softer! Be easy."  
  
They slowed their pace.  
  
I was shoved into the back of a truck, without being bound.. I couldn't run even if I wanted to. The rough shoving caused me even more difficulty to breathe as well.  
  
It didn't take long for us to arrive at a large foundation and for me to be dragged and shoved into a room. Oddly enough, it was a regular trainee room, with a cot and bathroom. I did however notice it was made of thick steel with no windows.  
  
The girl stayed behind and helped me lay down in bed. She grinned, "I'm Sarah. I take it your Trowa Barton?"  
  
I just nodded.  
  
She removed her hat, allowing her braided hair to fall down to her rear end. Her deep golden eyes gleamed as she kneeled beside the bed and rested her arms on it, "Tired?"  
  
I nodded again, curious. Yes, curious.  
  
This girl was odd, too friendly. That braid… Personality.. Reminded me of Duo. And now she's going to help me escape?  
  
Peculiar.  
  
"Don't talk much do you? That's a good thing for when they want something out of you. But don't worry. I'm not gunna let them beatcha up. Even though they want to. I'll take care of all questioning and just lie."  
  
"Your room is monitored at all times.. There is a meal twice a day. And yes, you get fed what we all get fed. Oh and yeah!" She rushed off to the bathroom and returned with a set of clothes.  
  
"I bet your tired of that hospital gown huh? Besides, it show's your rear." She giggled and grinned. "But.. By the looks of it, you can't dress yourself. Want me to call a guard or someone?"  
  
"I'll manage." I replied, though didn't know how.  
  
"Here. I'll help. And if your embarrassed or anything, juz get under the covers and slide the gown up. I'll remove it and slide the shirt on. After the shirt, stick your feet out and I'll place the underwear over them and you can pull them up.. Same with the shorts."  
  
I blinked, "….."  
  
Sarah laughed, "Yes or no? I think it's a pretty good plan.. Oooorrr… You could dress over the gown and slide it out of the clothes.. But that would be more difficult."  
  
I just stared before accepting the help I knew I'd need.  
  
We did exactly what she had planned, and I was surprised how fast it went by. I was dressed in loose khaki shorts and a short sleeved black shirt. Mostly due to my broken leg and arm.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
Only then did I realize how famished I was once she asked that question. I nodded.  
  
"I'll be back then!" And she rushed off, latching the door behind her.. Leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
So the others had found Duo. I guess my dreams were right. And now I was in WF? Whatever that was.. Zech's new corporation.  
  
And stuck with a girl… Just like Duo in every possible way.. That's trying to help me in every possible way. And then free me.  
  
Everything is strange. To strange.  
  
The others must have found out I was missing by now. I wonder what they are doing..  
  
My thoughts were cut short as she re-entered. I noticed she was now dressed in mechanic clothes and a pin that portrayed her as an extremely low rank.  
  
She carried a tray donned with a bowl of beef stew, bread and a glass of iced water. She smiled, "Well you have your right arm. So I assume that you can eat well enough alone. I have to report to….umm…work… If you call cleaning materials and motors work." I noticed her shudder.  
  
"Stupid Zech's had to go and demote me for housing a pilot." She mumbled before turning to me. "Well since all your friends know my story, you should know it to. I'm Zech's daughter."  
  
I was surprised at that, and she noticed too, giggling, "I get that a lot nowadays. Ok. I go by Sarah Greenwich but I'm really Sarah Peacecraft… Okies… I'm adopted though! I used to be a lieutenant, but got demoted for saving your friends and housing Duo." She winked before continuing,  
  
"I'm currently a cleaner/gundam pilot. Yeah yeah.. OZ and WF have gundams. But only me, Zech's and Treize own them. Tallgeese, Sacrimyst and whatever Trieze's is called. You know Tallgeese. Sacrimyst is mine."  
  
"Confused huh?" She stared at me, before letting out a laugh.  
  
"What?" I asked with a squeak to my voice. I was VERY confused and surprised. Odd for me.  
  
"You look so cute with that one little wide-eyed jade eye of your peeking out and the other covered by muddy, dirty, gravity defying bangs of yours. You must go through a lot of gel!"  
  
She winked and stood, stretching, "Gotta go to work. I'll be back tonight to check on you." And she left.  
  
As I started to consume what food I had, I thought slowly with each chew. Why? Was the main question.  
  
Why was someone so good… Such friends with Duo and the others, or enough to save them and me, doing with an evil corporation led by Zech's? Even if he IS her father.  
  
Why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
I hope you liked! I'll write more soon! Promise! Please review! I need em bad! And quick too! Thank you sooooo much! Buh bais! 


	28. Once Again that Goofy Grin Heero POV

Heres the last chapter before the deadline! Just please review and try and help! @00 almost there! Maybe go back and review an earlier chapter :P Well here goes. It's not likely to be very long due to the fact I have a VERY short amount of time at the moment.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gawd.  
  
~~~~~Heero P.O.V~~~~~  
  
It has been a week. One week since Trowa went missing.  
  
Quatre is delirious. And angry.  
  
Every day, back and forth he paces, smashing things, kicking, hitting.. Even when he cooks dinner, he kills the vegetables as if they were another mobile suit in the line of combat.  
  
Wufei seems to have taken up his sense of justice again, though he helps out a lot more and at every opportunity, watches the TV for signs and news.  
  
He even at times tries to calm us all down.  
  
Duo is now where.  
  
I know where he is.. But it's like he's not there.  
  
His door has staid unlocked ever since the Trowa incident, and every time someone peeks into his room, he's just standing.. Standing and staring in the mirror.  
  
I myself have spent so much time on the laptop, trying to find Trowa's location. No success. Nothing. I couldn't even turn up one clue.  
  
We now however have the news of a new corporation called White Fang, lead by Zech's of course.  
  
That girls father.  
  
That's what bugged me.  
  
A girl…. On Zech's side… Saved our lives. At that range, with me the only one with a gun, we would have been dead. But she stopped him.  
  
But another matter at hand. OZ gundams.  
  
After searching their database, I came up with knowledge of one gundam still residing within their corporation.  
  
It was Tallgeese II, piloted by Trieze. The other two were reported stolen. No doubt Tallgeese and another. The girl's.  
  
This whole situation was nuts.  
  
But it's helped me realize something.  
  
I do have a human side.  
  
I've once again learned how to feel. How to smile. How to laugh.. How to cry…  
  
But I keep it secret.  
  
I could not even begin to explain the relief I had felt when Duo was returned to us.. And now I cannot describe the anger and hurt I feel now that he's shunned us.  
  
But he had loved her, as Quatre had reported.  
  
And she was the enemy.  
  
I bet he knew what we all knew.  
  
We would have to destroy her sooner or later, despite the facts.  
  
If she attacked us, we most likely need to retaliate.  
  
No.. Not mostly likely..  
  
We will.  
  
And I never fail a mission.  
  
Duo hardly ate, which was unusual for him.. But at times the tray we set aside did disappear.  
  
I was currently typing at my laptop on the kitchen table. Quatre was killing vegetables. Wufei was just sitting and reading.  
  
And that's when Duo came down.  
  
He looked awful, his hair all messed up, his violet eyes glassy and his clothes dirty. He was pale, dark bags sagging under his eyes, giving him a haunted look.  
  
But once again.. And even as feeble as it was, that grin sat upon his face.  
  
The first thing he did as we all stared speechless, was run up and hug me.  
  
Yes.. Hug me.  
  
And then I heard his whisper, "Thank you for not killing her. And thank you for caring."  
  
And he pulled back, his eyes sparkling in happiness.  
  
Next, he grabbed Wufei and hugged him so tight I thought the Chinese boy would burst. But he didn't protest and to my amazement, he returned the hug, muttering, "Nice to see you too Duo."  
  
And next came Quatre.  
  
Quatre had snapped out of his foul mood and was leaping for joy, and he ended up hugging Duo first, rather than Duo hugging him.  
  
As they finally pulled away, I saw the huge, goofy grin I so well remembered once more.  
  
Duo was back.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Just to end on a happy note. I hope this is long enough.. I think it's a bit short. I'll definitely right more later. Thank you so much and please try to review a lot today! Tomorrow is da end! Buh bai! 


	29. Contentment Sarah POV

Heres another chapter :P Almost to chapter 30 o.o Well I'm thinking of adding Zech's in the line of P.O.V's… And I'm starting a vote on who you want next for each P.O.V. So leave your vote. I'll tell you if im holding a vote at every beginning and ending of a specific chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: ????  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
A week has passed.  
  
I volunteered to take care of Trowa, and so I took care of feeding him, helping him get around and dressing him.  
  
And now they had asked me to interrogate him.  
  
Easy enough.  
  
I reached his door and slid my security card down the slot. The door whooshed open slowly.  
  
Stepping in, I winked and let my grin widen even more. Dang he was cute to you know.. But to quiet.. Not my type.  
  
He greeted me with his usual impassive look. I went and kneeled beside him and glanced up into his face.  
  
"Interrogation time?" He asked, his voice barely above the whisper. His only showing jade eye gleamed with that steady calmness of one whom knows everything.  
  
"Yeah. Look. I've got to pretend I'm like well.. Busting you up 'cause I know you're not going to tell me anything am I right? Not that I need it. The only thing I need is where you live.. In order to get you back home."  
  
He nodded, "I won't tell you that until we are out and on the road."  
  
"Ko! I understand your wishes perfectly. You don't want anything to slip. Same with me. So, ready?"  
  
He nodded once more, impassiveness clear. I smiled, "You are totally to calm. How you ever going to get a girlfriend when you won't even smile?"  
  
He gave a shrug and tensed as I wrapped my arms about him and squeezed tight in a hug. When I drew back, I grinned, "You need love in your life you know…A life of a warrior is something you have lived.. But you can't be totally dull."  
  
"All I know is the life of a warrior. I am best suited for the battlefield." He replied, though I saw curiosity sparkling in his eye.  
  
"And.. Won't that hug be monitored?" He asked. I smirked, "No. I ran a loop through the camera system. All they see at the current moment is you sitting. But it'll switch off in around five seconds. I'm going to restart at the doorway." I started backing up and opened the door, sliding out.  
  
Once outside the door, I waited a few seconds and reopened the door, this time stalking in all official like.  
  
Bending over in front of his face, I swung my finger back and forth, "Since they can't hear sound all I have to do is talk about anything. You don't have to reply. But if you did, they could take it as information and I could use it, or make it up."  
  
He didn't move. "Sorry." I mumbled and gave him a shove, slamming his back against the wall. He didn't reply, and just stayed still.  
  
Placing my hand gently against his throat, I pretended to yell, "I don't mean to be.. But….Well in order for me to get you free, I have to keep my job you know. Oh.. And I've set a due date.. We'll be out of here in nine days, the day after your casts are removed."  
  
"You're odd."  
  
"I am? How so?" I landed a soft strike to his shoulder and he flinched back, pretending.  
  
"So kind, nice and easygoing.. Working for such an evil corporation."  
  
I glared at him, "This place is NOT evil. My father owns it. I love him and he's all I have left now. I choose him over some damn rebels such as yourself." This time I had to refrain myself from hitting him to hard. I landed a slightly harder smack to the side of his head.  
  
"I understand. Your love for your father is far greater. Your allowing your heart to choose the path your loved ones go. You ignore what your head tries to tell you." He stared at me.  
  
I added pressure to his neck area before finally releasing and withdrawing, placing my hands on my hips. I smiled, "Yes. I choose my loved ones. Wouldn't you choose the same?"  
  
"I choose the path which is given to me. My alliance is not chosen by whom I love."  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes, "Your only half right. If I did choose my loved ones, I'd be half on your side and half on my fathers. But I am currently. I choose to help you, in non fighting ways, but fight with my father. Now please, leave this subject." And I replaced my grin.  
  
He nodded and looked a it weary, falling down upon the bed, faking.  
  
I let out a stomp and turned, rushing out. I didn't want to face him anymore for awhile.  
  
Leaving to my work station, I heard the intercom crackle on, "Sarah Greenwich please report to room 201."  
  
That's Zech's office.  
  
I shrugged and walked swiftly up the stairs and down the hallway to my left. Arriving at the fourth door, I gave a tentative knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I grasped the handle and turned slowly, creaking the door open and peeking my head in. Zech's was rested on the couch within his spacious office. I stepped in and shut the door behind me.  
  
"Sarah.. Come here." He beckoned me over and complied, plopping down into the space beside him.  
  
Immediately he launched into a speech.  
  
"Sarah. Listen closely. I got mad. I let emotions get the best of me. I only want to make sure your safe. After all, you're the only one so close to me that I have left. I love you Sarah and if anything were to happen to you, I would blame myself. Forgive me?"  
  
I stared, dumbfounded before choking out, "Yeah… Forgiven…" I regained myself and launched into a speech of my own, "I love you too father. Things have just been so weird lately. But… I can take care of myself and I will make sure nothing happens to me. For your sake and mine."  
  
He lifted his arms and rested them around me, pulling me partially into his lap and hugging me gently. Resting my head against his shoulder, I smiled. Zech's had his down points.. But he was as caring as always.. As close as I had to a father. And he was a great one.  
  
I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him.  
  
We stayed that way for a long time, unmoving, unspeaking.  
  
We were finally content, happy and full of love for each other within a single moment.  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
Corny ending huh? Well I get the next chapter out soon. 9 more reviews to go you know.. And she's checking it tomorrow after school and final's.. Soooo…….Please review and cast your vote for whether or not Zech's should be included in P.O.V's and who's P.O.V should be next. Cya's. 


	30. Realization Duo POV

I haven't written in awhile.. But finally, Finals are over.. All that's left is to get ready to move. I haven't been writing cuz I've been packing and spending as much time with my friends as possible. So.. I got the most votes for Duo's P.O.V. So here it is okies? And yeah, I've decided to add Zech's in P.O.V's since most of you said yes.  
  
Vote again! I need to know who should come after Duo okies? And this parts gunna draw to a close soon :P maybe in the next 10 chapters hehehehehe.. Vote!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DUH! :P  
  
~~~~~Duo. P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I spent an awful lot of time thinking.  
  
To much pain.  
  
It isn't right.  
  
It's like reliving my childhood times.  
  
I've lost yet another loved one.  
  
I'm so sick of being thought of that goofy guy that people never hurt, or doesn't have a care in the world. Always happy happy happy.  
  
I don't just know the ways of goofiness.  
  
No one has ever tried to figure out why I'm like this.. No one has ever cared…  
  
But she did.  
  
She didn't pry. She trusted me. She helped me.  
  
But….  
  
They wanted to help as well.  
  
They do..  
  
I realize that now.  
  
Quatre…  
  
Wufei….  
  
Heero….  
  
Trowa…  
  
They took their time to spend looking for me. They cared enough to put their lives on the line just to find me.  
  
They did care.  
  
I don't know how I ever suspected different.  
  
I lost another… Yet realized that I've always had four whom have always been there for me.  
  
I love her..  
  
But….  
  
It's clear we are not meant to be.  
  
I have to live my life to the fullest.. I realize that now.  
  
I can't stay moping forever.  
  
How would my friends feel?  
  
After all that.  
  
And yes.  
  
I did realize the change…  
  
Heero… He cared. He actually showed emotions…I saw that happiness. I felt his relief as he hugged me.. Who would have thought?  
  
Quatre. Still the same, sweet caring guy who is always there. But sparked, a fire within him now. I see his anger. I see the violence flickering in his eyes.  
  
Am I responsible for that?  
  
And Wufei. He seems to have given up his sense of justice. Using my first name now.. Doing the dishes. Cooking..  
  
Yes.. I did peek.  
  
I didn't spend the entire time in my room.  
  
I had to watch SOMETHING!  
  
Just staring at a blurry wall was dull.  
  
And so now I have it sorted out.  
  
I still have people who care.  
  
Who hate seeing me moping.. And I'm sure Sarah would disapprove of it as well.  
  
And that's when my smile returned.  
  
After I walked down and gave each of them a hug, Wufei started to question what made me, me again.  
  
That's when Quatre stopped him.  
  
"Don't pry into what you do not need to know. Be happy he's smiling once more." Were his words. Wufei was silent after that.  
  
I guess…That time Quatre tried to comfort me.. And I blew up at him, he must have learned a lesson.  
  
As I sat down at the table, I watched Heero. He was still intent upon his computer screen.  
  
As always.  
  
I guess some things will never change you know?  
  
And that's when I saw his face twist in confusion and heard his voice soon afterwards.  
  
"I found something on Trowa."  
  
Immediately Quatre and Wufei were grouped about him. I rushed over and peeked over his shoulder as he read the current information.  
  
"According to OZ files, not to long ago, the base pilot 04 03 was staying at was broken into. It was late at night and the guards on duty were knocked out. Trowa's door was opened and he escaped. The guards on duty report seeing only blurry figures."  
  
"What does it mean?" Quatre asked softly. I saw his fists clenched in worriment and anxiety.  
  
"It means many things. Another corporation may be after him, Zech's taken into consideration. Someone may be breaking him out to set him free.. Or someone might just break him out to kill him. Along with some more things that could happen, it's hard to say." Heero closed his laptop and grunted.  
  
"So what now?" I heard Wufei ask.  
  
"We'll have to continue searching. Especially checking out Zech's new corporation. That's most likely where he is."  
  
"If he is there… Do you think that girl will help him?" Quatre sat on the edge of the table, looking to Heero.  
  
Sarah…….  
  
"Hn. Don't forget. She may have stopped them from killing us once. But her father is Zech's. And most likely she'll league with the one she cares about. That's what emotions do. And therefore in siding with the enemy, she is in fact the enemy and shall be destroyed as the rest."  
  
"If it comes to that, yes. Butcha never know! Some people change over night! It's miraculous!" I laughed as all eyes turned to me.  
  
What they didn't see was my heart silently breaking in two.  
  
~~~~~~~TBC  
  
There goes! Soooo Please review with your vote on who should be next okies? That includes Zech's now! So you can vote for him. Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter out soon. 


	31. The Escape Trowa POV

I am SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO sorry I haven't written in a long time. I moved to Pennsylvania and Just now got my internet connection. But I'll make it up to you and write a lot in succession. Thank you for sticking wid me! And by vote:  
  
~~~~~Trowa's P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Days passed slowly, with Sarah coming in to check on me and again fake interrogation. My ribs were healed completely, and my arm and leg almost completely better, but still in a cast.  
  
I was clean now, after not having taken a bath in quite awhile. Sarah had helped me wrap plastic bags over my casts and helped me wobble to the bathroom. There I managed without her.  
  
To my surprise, when I had stepped out and wrapped myself as well as I could with a towel, she was there waiting with a grin on her face, holding a large jar of gel. It was so comical, so surprising, I even laughed.  
  
And that surprised me even more.  
  
And again, to my surprise, she had a clean set of clothes, the same style as before. She had helped me get the shirt on and then left the gel with me, taking my dirty clothes away. I managed to pull on the shorts and was in the middle of drying and gelling my hair when a knock had come on the bathroom door.  
  
She came in and just watched.  
  
It still puzzles me even now. Why is she helping me?  
  
As a favor to Duo?  
  
Why?  
  
When I had finished, she helped me back to the bed. I didn't even think about the camera anymore. It seems she was quite skilled at running loops.  
  
And now, I was just sitting in my lonely little room.  
  
With all the good things happening, I knew sooner or later something bad would happen.  
  
I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
I didn't have another visit from her that night, but I guess mechanic duty keeps you up a lot.  
  
But when she stumbled in the next morning, shuddering slightly, deep black rings under her eyes and mumbling to herself, I could tell something had happened.  
  
However, she kept that smile and when I asked her what was wrong, she just told me that everything was fine. Everything would stay fine. Though I did hear her mumble something about Sacrymist.  
  
Breakfast that day was hot oatmeal, a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice. She stayed with me as I ate, just staring at the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
And, she answered, "My gundam. The damn thing. Every time I pilot it, I don't pilot it. It pilots me. But that's not what happened. What happened is Zech's new gundam, Epyon. Their systems seem identical. Yesterday I took Epyon through a series of tests. I managed to control it, but it was exhausting. I think I'm getting better though." She smiled.  
  
Zech's had a new gundam?  
  
Hrm.  
  
I finished breakfast and rested it beside me.  
  
"We'll be leaving here in five days and I still haven't thought of an excuse."  
  
I glanced towards her, "Am I that much trouble?"  
  
"No. Sorry, I'm just tired and frustrated. I'll figure something out. I always do." She grinned and stood, taking my tray. With a wink, she was off.  
  
I was asleep when she came back. She woke me with frantic shaking and as I looked up, she put a finger to her lips before whispering.  
  
"They're on to me. To many loops have been run through the system, and since I'm the only one who tends for you, they suspect me. I have to get you out of here now, or I might be restrained."  
  
This came as a shock.  
  
Without a word, I struggled up and stood on my own. I heard a click, and now noticed the gun she carried in her left hand. I also just then noticed she was dressed in all black. A black, long-sleeved turtle neck and black baggy pants, along with a black cap to obscure her face. Her braid was tucked away.  
  
She helped me to the door and pressed it open and we emerged into the hall. Luckily, as she told me, the exit was very close by and she already had a car parked and waiting.  
  
She more like dragged me than helped me, and I tried to walk as fast as possible. We met no trouble, to my amazement and we were out of the door in a minute. She had a jeep waiting and she helped me into the back seat, covering me with a black blanket.  
  
I heard the car start and we started moving. I judge we reached the exit fence due to the fact we stopped and I heard her talking to the guard.  
  
"And your business outside?"  
  
"I'm going home?" Sarah grumbled in a are-you-stupid tone.  
  
"Well then." We started moving shortly after. Only when we were out the door and barely on our way did the alarms start to sound. I felt the car pick up speed.  
  
"You can come out now." I heard her say and I slowly lifted the cloth off of me.  
  
"I need directions. Can you give them from here?"  
  
I hesitated before responding, "Turn left here. Head for your old apartment house, then south till you reach Bury. I'll tell you more after that."  
  
We drove in silence, until we reached where I had told her to go.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Turn right, the left, another left, head down to Abble and then further on towards the woods. You'll come across a dirt road. Turn down that."  
  
I watched as she sped up slightly and carried out my instructions. We were soon heading down the road, making very little sound.  
  
"So this is where you live huh?" She slowly drove up to the small building connected to the huge hangar and cut off the engine.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I noticed she had let her hair down and lifted the cap to show her face. She opened her door and closed it before coming around and helping me out. Together we hobbled to the front door.  
  
She knocked.  
  
We waited.  
  
No answer.  
  
She knocked again, this time louder and more persistent.  
  
I heard clatter behind the door and the knob turned, the door pulling open.  
  
And we came face to face with the shocked face of Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~TBC  
  
o.o It's a cliff-hanger! Dum dum duuuummmmm! I hope you like this one. Please leave a review!! 


	32. Torn Duo POV

Heres the next one. To make up for missing so many others. I hope its ok!  
  
~~~~~Duo's P.O.V~~~~~  
  
You never expect someone to bang on the door at practically 1:00 at night. At least, I didn't.  
  
I had laid there, hoping someone else would answer it. When the banging persisted, I finally got up.  
  
"Alright alright."  
  
Believe me, I HATE being woken up. Especially if I haven't slept much lately.  
  
As I reached the door, I heard the others waking up too and silently cursed them for being so damn lazy.  
  
But when I opened the door, all thoughts fled.  
  
She was there. Supporting a tired looking Trowa.  
  
And we just stared at each other.  
  
My first thoughts were, how?  
  
And then came relief, confusion, anger, love, helplessness.  
  
That's when the others arrived. Quatre with a robe, Wufei with an angry expression on his face and Heero with a gun. They stopped when they saw who it is.  
  
"Trowa!!" Quatre cried out over my shoulder.  
  
Sarah grinned slightly, "Here. Take good care of him.. He'll be well soon." She gave Trowa a gentle shove and let him stumble into Quatre's waiting arms. I noticed the others confused faces.  
  
Sarah gave a bow, "I must be going. They know I'm the one who's doing this. If I don't make up a very good excuse, I'll be imprisoned." She winked and slowly backed off, before turning and running to her car.  
  
I lunged after her, "Sarah!!"  
  
Frantically running, I grabbed her arm, holding her back. She turned towards me, "Hey Duo."  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"For you."  
  
With that, she wrenched free and leapt into her car, starting it and racing down the dirt road. I threw a hand out, "Wait!"  
  
But she was gone.  
  
I stood staring at the road for a long time, new sorrow washing over me. So close and yet so far.  
  
It wasn't long till Heero came out and grabbed my shoulder gently, "Duo. She'll be back. Come inside. Trowa is going to explain what happened."  
  
Reluctantly I turned, fighting back the tears that rushed to caress my eyes. Damn it.  
  
Once inside, I leaned against the wall alone, trying to listen to Trowa's story.  
  
"She was the one who had helped me escape from OZ.. She had manipulated the members of WF to do it. She then took care of me and handled all interrogation instances, though she faked them."  
  
"Why?" Quatre piped up, looking quite confused.  
  
"She said she wasn't doing it for me.Wasn't doing it for us.. But for Duo.. To repay him back. We had to leave a bit unscheduled because they found out the loops she had been running through the cameras.. So..I'm still not fully healed."  
  
All eyes shifted towards me and I simply stared back, "What?"  
  
"Her father is Zech's. She's aligned with him.. And yet..She's helping us.. All because she loves you. Before.We were talking. I asked her why she was working there."  
  
Trowa paused, not used to talking so much, and tired from his previous ordeals.  
  
"She said she followed her heart. Stayed with the ones she loved. But now is torn between battle fields. It hurts her. I could tell."  
  
I basically snarled, "What in the hell am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
Wufei spoke up, "Her fighting life is with Zech's. She's a gundam pilot. But she's given everything up to help us.. To help you. Treason. They'll kill her off."  
  
"That's one less enemy for us." Heero grumbled, fingering his gun slowly.  
  
"She's not our enemy. She's a girl, trapped in the middle of this wretched war, heart torn in two, not knowing who to trust. Who to fight for."  
  
Quatre.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He was right. I had basically caused all this. The torture of her heart. Because of me. Because of my selfishness. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to loose yet another.  
  
"Why should we care? If she's that messed up, killing them off will be easier. She wont be in condition to fight in a gundam."  
  
I seethed in anger at Heero words and clenched my fists, "No. She'll risk her life to protect her father. She's found someone finally that loves her.. Will take care of her. Out of every fucking disappointment in her life and every time she's tried to end it, he's the guy who's helped her through it."  
  
"She's just like you."  
  
Immediately I was at Wufei's throat, "Shut the fuck up. She's not like me. She found someone who is on her side. She found someone who wont be forced to kill her off. She's found someone she can ALWAYS be with! I haven't."  
  
"Duo.."  
  
"Fuck off Quatre. I don't need a freaking pep talk from your lets not get angry bullshit. Look. We have a damn job to do. Let kill OZ and WF off and get on with our pathetic lives."  
  
"Listen to me Duo. You have someone who has given up basically their life to help you. You have love. Look at the rest of us. All warriors caught in fighting a war with odds that outnumber us to the breaking point. All we have to fight for is orders. You have the reason to believe. If we end this war. She will have no reason to be torn."  
  
I turned to Trowa, "To end this war we kill her father! To kill her father is to kill her!" I turned away, "Look. I'm tired of this. She's chooses her path, I choose mine. It can't be love. We've only spent two, three weeks together. Don't give me this shit. Anyone close to me dies. That's how it's always been." I headed up the stairs.  
  
"Duo wait."  
  
"I thought I said fuck off Quatre. I don't need your shit now."  
  
"Grow up." He yelled in return, "I don't need to give you any damn advice you ass."  
  
I kicked the step in front of me and hissed through my teeth, before once again rising up the stairs. There I ducked and listened in to the following conversation.  
  
"That was pointless. Why are we discussing the life of some useless girl?"  
  
"I thought you had gained a heart Heero." Wufei grumbled, "We were discussing her because that 'useless girl' has been helping us out all because of Duo."  
  
"She loves him and he loves her. But what in the hell can we do about it?"  
  
"Quatre.. Since when did you become so forward?"  
  
"Since all this shit started happening Trowa."  
  
"Oh. While I was at WF, she came in sometimes looking completely ragged, exhausted. I asked her what had happened and she explained Zech's had a new gundam, Epyon. Since she is the gundam tester, she had to pilot it.. And barely control it. How did Zech's get a new gundam?"  
  
"She piloted Epyon.And controlled it on the first try?" All eyes turned to Heero.  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"Damn it. If she can control it that easy, even barely, then she's a god damn good pilot."  
  
"Heero gained Epyon for awhile Trowa.. But got back his old gundam in return. Zech's found Epyon and took it."  
  
"Both of those two gundams are hooked into the Zero System."  
  
"Zero system. She said her gundam's system was identical.And she's been piloted it a few times."  
  
"She shared all this information with you Trowa?"  
  
"Yes Wufei."  
  
"To open."  
  
I didn't really hear the rest because I was to busy being amazed. So she too had piloted Epyon? And controlled it the very first time?  
  
With a sigh, I slipped into my room and basically fell in bed, covering up.  
  
To much thinking for one day.  
  
Sleep finally overcame me..  
  
I awoke from Quatre shaking me hard, but trying to be gentle about it.  
  
"Huh wha?"  
  
"Duo.. Get up.. There's something you have to see."  
  
Grumbling, I pulled myself out of the bed and shot a glance to the nearest clock. 2 pm..  
  
I had slept that long? Great.  
  
"Duo c'mon!"  
  
"Coming!" I finally stood, gaining a wave of dizziness that soon cleared. With a grumble, I followed Quatre down the stairs in into the small room with the TV.  
  
Everyone was group on the couch or behind it, watching some dumb report on the news.  
  
"This is what you dragged me down here for?"  
  
"Duo.. Shut up and listen."  
  
My head cleared finally and the words began to make sense in my head.  
  
"Last night was unexpected for WF. Their prisoner, a gundam pilot, escaped with the help of a female worker."  
  
I froze.  
  
A clip came on the screen.  
  
"Newscasters were lucky enough to see a glimpse of the girl before she was escorted to a WF prison base."  
  
We watched silently as the video clip scrolled. There I saw Sarah, arms held behind her back, cuffed with extremely thick handcuffs, along with her feet. She was held at gun point.  
  
"Subject is known as dangerous and mildly insane, extra precautions were taken."  
  
She was dressed all black, a short sleeved shirt and pant slacks. Held hanging, she was marched steadily into a nearby car. As the camera followed, the girls grin forever shown in front of pained, golden oculars.  
  
A reporter broke through the gate that had opened for the car and rushed forward, yelling, "What made you do this?"  
  
"Him." Was solid answer as she was shoved into the car. The clip cut off.  
  
"Leader of WF has this to say."  
  
Zech's flashed on screen, "I do not know how this became public so quickly and I hope it dies soon. The female was traitor and will be tried for treason. Punishment will be decided on a later date."  
  
The screen flashed back to the reporter, "We shall have further news later. Now on with."  
  
"He's her goddamn father! Treason is serious. And he AGREES?" Quatre yelled at the screen. Finally, all eyes turned to me.  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"No. It's mine.. I was careless enough to be captured by OZ."  
  
"Trowa you were sick!"  
  
"But that caused her to come rescue me and then send me back at the cost of everything."  
  
"For me."  
  
Trowa fell silent.  
  
"You saw how they took precaution. Thicker chains and clasps, gun point, everything. I've researched her on the profiles. She seems to have a case of mental illness. But she's listed with inhuman abilities to heal, take a beating and survive almost anything."  
  
"Sounds like you Heero."  
  
"Hn. One less enemy for us."  
  
"Don't you GET IT? She gave EVERYTHING for us! Everything! Even if it's cause was Duo. Shouldn't we owe her SOME gratitude?"  
  
I glanced to Quatre as he came over and gave me a hug without letting go, "I know this isn't easy for you."  
  
"What do you want us to do? Break her out? That'll definitely brand her as a traitor." Wufei grumbled, "Now her father can easily get her out with an alibi."  
  
"I agree." Trowa spoke up.  
  
I just stood there, Quatre's arms around me and managed a shaky grin, "Right."  
  
With a numb feeling, I shoved away from Quatre and headed up the stairs with one thought on my mind.  
  
Punishment for treason was death.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Dum dum duuuuummmmm! The plot thickens! What will Duo do? Will his love be killed? Will they ever see each other again? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	33. Two Choices Zechs POV

Next Chapter! And a much needed type of P.O.V!  
  
~~~~~Zechs P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Why?  
  
Why did she have to go and betray WF.?  
  
And me?  
  
What possessed her to do such a thing?  
  
Was there something I was missing here?  
  
I had been confronted about the loops earlier, and noticed each happened at Sarah's scheduled enter time.  
  
I knew something was wrong then.. But I didn't actually think she would go through with it.  
  
But she did.  
  
Due to WF demands, I had to comply and send her to jail. If I just broke down and kept her from everything, then things could go terribly wrong.  
  
I confronted her earlier when she had came back..  
  
"Why?"  
  
She hadn't answered.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
As they took her off to jail, I kept cursing myself for being such a damn fool. Something was wrong. Something was hurting her.  
  
The boy!  
  
Of course!  
  
That had to be it..  
  
That gundam pilot.. Duo Maxwell.  
  
He's what's causing my daughter so much pain.  
  
He's why she's being torn in two..Why she's helping me but helping them.  
  
Fuck.  
  
What do I do?  
  
I'm not used to this sort of thing.  
  
It was night time by the time I arrived to where they were keeping her. With a few cautions from the guard, they allowed me to see her.  
  
Sarah was concealed in a small, pure metal structure without a window or a door except for a sliding panel we got through.  
  
The only thing in the room was a tiny bathroom and a cot.  
  
She was sitting in the corner when I emerged into the room and flicked on the light.  
  
Immediately her eyes shot up, "Hello...Ummmm.. Zechs."  
  
I walked over slowly and kneeled, wrapping my arms about her and holding her close, "I don't care anymore. Let everyone know. You're my daughter and I love you. You shouldn't be kept a secret."  
  
She froze, "But..You're not.?"  
  
"Of course I'm angry. But I'm confused. I want to help you. I can see you hurt."  
  
She bowed her head and I could feel her shaking, "Father. I know your purpose is to kill the gundam pilots. I understand that and I will stick by you and only you. What I did was a favor to one whom had taken care of me for some time.."  
  
"Someone you love?"  
  
She whipped her head to look at me, eyes widening slightly with a glint of fear.  
  
"Yes. The pilot of Deathscythe. You love him no?"  
  
Reluctantly, she nodded.  
  
"That's why. You're torn between battlefields. Both sides with someone you love. Sarah listen to me. I love you. I always will. It's only been two years.. But you're the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. All I want to do is protect you. But I can't stand in the way of how you feel."  
  
I slowly leaned back, "I will leave you to decided on your own. Them or us. And make your decision wise, for once its done, you'll never return."  
  
I stood slowly, wondering why I was doing all this, letting my gaze lock with her own, "I'll be getting you out of here soon. It'll be easy, but not to my liking, to blame it on manipulation because of your insanity."  
  
She winced at that, "Ok."  
  
"I'll get on it right away. For now, they'll take good care of you." I actually managing a weak smile, just to try and give her a bit of confidence. She didn't know this was harder for me than most likely for her.  
  
Turning around I left the room, nodding to the guard outside the door. Walking down the hall, I immediately walked into the nearest room and just used their computer. No one was there anyway. I wrote a short letter,  
  
(Council of WF,  
  
In the recent matter of Sarah Greenwich, the one who helped the gundam pilot prisoner escape, I suggest we have a meeting to discuss her punishment. However, there is an issue of her current state of mind. She is not totally sane due to the job she is submitted to. Bring all questions, possibilities and statements in two hours to the council room. Be on time.  
  
Lieutenant Zechs)  
  
I withdrew, clicking send on my way and turned, heading out. Now all I needed was to prepare my documents and get ready to defend my daughters life..  
  
Meeting time came swiftly, but I was entirely ready and calm. I would win this no problem, but I would have to rely on how gullible these men could be.  
  
"Meeting regarding Sarah Greenwich will come to order. Please be seated. Who wishes to speak first?" I mumbled, watching everyone walk across the room. They were seated at once.  
  
Turns out, Captain Naduso was to talk first. Head of WF's security and law. I groaned inwardly as he began speaking.  
  
"This girl was in direct violation of WF protocol! She went out of the way to constantly keep the gundam pilots information from us and then help him escape. That is treason and penalty should be considered for death!"  
  
Officer Drumie(excuse the poor names:P) was next, "You must consider her stress levels and note of insanity. The girl has a history of mental illness and so forth. In being in such a vulnerable position, she could have been taken advantage of."  
  
"That's definitely a possibility."  
  
As the meeting progressed, I just sat back and listened, occasionally speaking when things got out of hand. When they had pretty much come to a decision, I spoke up, "What do you wish to do with her now then?"  
  
Officer Drumie was to speak, "We think the female should be kept under complete surveillance, during anytime of the day. She should have her quarters sealed off and guarded, and constantly watched. Meanwhile, she may continue her job and wander in peace. One more slip up, and punishment will not be relieved."  
  
I nodded, "Sounds fair. Alright. Dismissed."  
  
They filed out and I leaned back, sitting there.  
  
She was free for the moment. But what would she decide?  
  
I needed her here. I needed her. I had no one left but her. And though this might sounds pathetically selfish and ignorant, I needed her to pilot Sacrimyst. Despite the fact that most was under control, that gundam was under something far worse than the system Epyon had. And yet, Sarah was able to just barely control it.  
  
Of course that was during her very first tries. If she was to practice, she could master the system, and wield Sacrimyst as a such deadly weapon.  
  
Standing slowly, I left to go release my daughter, and to await her decision.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Well, sorry I haven't written in so long. Hope you liked it! More chapters will be out soooon! Vote on who's POV you want next. And please review! 


	34. Questions Sarah POV

I haven't written in sooooooooo long. I'm sooooooo sorry :P I've just been extremely busy. Well then. Here you go, and don't worry. I'll be writing a lot more often.  
  
~~~~~Sarah's P.O.V~~~~~  
  
He understood.  
  
Heh, that night I had helped Trowa.. escape.. Well I knew I would.. be in big trouble. But. My father understood.  
  
He knew how I felt. And he was giving me the choice of who I wanted.  
  
There's no decision to make.  
  
I will stay by my father until he dies, despite however I feel. I love him, and he's the only family I have left. He's taken care of me for some time now and I can't just betray him!  
  
I sat thinking in my cell like room for a while after he left. It didn't take any time at all to figure out my decision.  
  
When my father came to get me that night, he told me that they had decided to keep me under surveillance twenty four seven. I was to be moved to an all steel room, surveyed by cameras in every place but the bathroom. Of course.  
  
When he gave me the news I could pilot Sacrimyst again, I was overjoyed. Despite the trouble the Gundam has given me, I loved to be able to pilot it. Piloting mobile suits has always been my hobby, and my favorite thing to do.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Yeah?" He glanced up from his computer and looked towards me.  
  
"I've decided.."  
  
I saw his face fall, as if expecting the worst.. I decided to play it out, grinning inwardly, "I.I. decided to go.. and stay. with." He was fidgeting and I couldn't help but contain my growing grin, "You!"  
  
I lunged forward and wrapped my arms about him, hugging his form tightly. Snuggling my head into his shoulder I heard him sigh in relief. I laughed, "I could never go with anyone but you. I love you father.."  
  
"I love you too.."  
  
I slid off of him and peered at the paper he was writing. It was a report. Scratching my head I hummed, "So the Gundam Pilots have been attacking regularly lately?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes. We are planning our final attack. Unfortunately, the gundams seem to have evolved, there for, we are equipping your gundam with extra weapons and plating. Epyon is already ready for battle, and Sacrimyst will be soon."  
  
"Great! I've been out of commission for soooo long! I want to be in a cockpit once more!"  
  
Laughing, father gave me a gentle shove. I froze. He was LAUGHING? I don't remember ever hearing him laugh before.. But then.. So much had happened.  
  
I laughed right back, engulfing him in yet another hug. We stayed that way for a while, playing around and generally, having a father and daughter relationship.. Boy did I love him.  
  
That night, I laid upon my bed, watching the security camera out of boredom. How utterly DULL a steel room was. How did Trowa stand it?  
  
Because of such boredom, my thoughts began to wander towards Duo.. Could it be possible that I didn't love him? Or maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. We weren't together all that long..  
  
What if he didn't love me?  
  
I began to question why I even had helped him in the first place. Something had happened to him, to make him leave the others, that was certain. But of course, the time I met him, was right after he had killed OZ officers.  
  
However, I wasn't apart of OZ anymore. I had been then though.  
  
Was I even thinking that night? He had pointed a gun at me.  
  
Maybe I wasn't afraid of death. I've taken so many lives myself while piloting a mobile suit, but..  
  
So damn CONFUSING!  
  
Everything that had been happening recently. It was so confusing. I had tried to block all negative feelings, and I failed at that.  
  
Sacrimyst had shown me.. The truth, or from what I saw, the things that have been happening to me since birth.  
  
Everyone that I got close to would die.  
  
My parents, siblings.. My Master, the one who trained me to be the best fighter I could be.. They were already dead.  
  
And now..  
  
My father and Duo.  
  
If my father ever died, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd have no one left but Duo, and even then. Would he accept me after I've chosen which side I will continue to be on?  
  
What if I am forced to destroy him? Could I do it?  
  
He threatens my father's life and the lives of WF members. And so do the others. After everything that has happened, could I bring myself to kill them?  
  
This is so complicated.  
  
I got no sleep that night, and the next morning, I was immediately summon to Sacrimyst. As I entered the now familiar cockpit, I grinned inwardly. I was in my element now!  
  
I pressed the power on and immediately I felt the tingling feeling.  
  
Not this time.  
  
Sacrimyst wanted in my head and I wouldn't let him. I concentrated and formed a mental wall, struggling to keep it up as the system fully booted up.  
  
Sacrimyst's instincts came in hand.. Destroy..  
  
Of course, the point of this training was NOT to destroy.. So.. I decided to see if I could make a deal with Sacrimyst.. Yeah, this Gundam felt like it had a brain of it's own.  
  
And in fact, to me, it did.  
  
So, I allowed it to take control, and felt it's strategies, it's work.. everything it knew flooding my own skull. I felt totally ready for combat.  
  
However, Sacrimyst wanted to destroy. That was the only thing I had to work on keeping out of my mind for the moment. I didn't need it right now.  
  
And it grew easier and easier the more I learned to control the Gundam.  
  
By the end of the practice, I was sure that Sacrimyst would cause no further problems.  
  
I might.  
  
My head was so jumbled in emotions and questions, I couldn't even begin to sort them out. I've had this feeling so many times before, but it was never split two ways.  
  
Why did this have to happen to me?  
  
I mean, how did this all start? I didn't even know why Duo had left the others.  
  
I wandered down the hallways of WF until lunch time, where I began to wonder.. How in the hell could I eat if I couldn't leave the base?  
  
I headed towards father's office to ask him, basically doubled over in need of food.  
  
When I finally, literally fell into his room, he was busy on the phone. How quaint. I was forced to wait even longer, until he got off and turned to me, "What do you need?"  
  
It was hilarious, or so he thought, when I barely gasped out, "Food!"  
  
Rummaging through his desk, he tossed me a large bag, "Take whatever you want and as much as you want."  
  
I peered into it, and to my glee, found the biggest variety of junk food I had ever laid eyes on.. With the except of a gas station.  
  
Basically drooling, I yelled my thanks and vanished out of the office, containing my cravings until I was in the safety of my room, where I dug in.  
  
No doubt he knew he wouldn't see a single wrapper ever again from the bag he had given me.  
  
Dumping out the contents, I found my favorite of all foods. BROWNIES! There were min brownies, frosted brownies, nut brownies, swirled brownies and more!  
  
That's when it hit me.  
  
He KNEW.  
  
Father had known all along I would come to him for food. And was I glad he had known.  
  
That was just like him.  
  
What a nutritious lunch!  
  
I gulped down every single item, brownies first of course, and then the others, frosted donuts, cookies, and other things.  
  
By the time I was done, I regretted it. I felt so thirsty, was sure I'd die soon. It was as if I had been in a desert for days without a drink!  
  
Thank GOD for a bathroom!  
  
I was able to get water from the sink to quench my thirst, but.. Water so doesn't cut tit. What ever happened to carbonated drinks.  
  
I wandered down the hallway, noting miserably they had no vending machines here. So I headed to daddy's room once again. I didn't even have to open the door, because right in front of it was a cooler and when opened, a variety of sodas, in freezing cold ice!  
  
Making a mental note to seriously do something for my dad later, I carried to cooler off, basically prancing yet again.  
  
I was in my room later that day, and on y computer, typing up a report on Sacrimyst when my screen went blank.  
  
Checking to see if my computer had failed, it hadn't, I lifted my head back up in time to see the words scrawl across the screen, Sarah.. It's Duo.  
  
He had hacked in!  
  
Well he was a Gundam Pilot.  
  
I frantically typed into the computer, Leave me the hell alone. It hurt me to say that, but I couldn't afford being caught talking to him, and I had already chosen sides. All I wanted to do was tell him I cared for him quite a lot, but I couldn't.  
  
But, Sarah. Everyone here wants to talk to you.  
  
I said leave me alone! If they find out I've talked to you, they'll kill me for SURE. I've already gotten off the hook of death once and I'm not about to be smacked in that jail cell again!  
  
How.. did you get out?  
  
How do you think? They blamed it on my insanity. So go away.  
  
With that, I shut my computer off and slipped back, falling onto my bed. Closing my eyes, I tucked my head away, so my tears would not be seen by that ever watching camera..  
  
This was so.  
  
Hard.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Well. There's the next chapter! Please vote on who you want next. And leave a review! Thank you sooooo much! 


	35. Dealing Duo POV

The next chapter! I didn't get many votes, but most people seemed to want Duo I guess.. So here he is! Enjoy! And please remember to VOTE!  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I sat there shocked..  
  
I had hoped she would have atleast talked a bit with me.. But. She just dismissed me by yelling.. Heero snorted, "So.. They blamed it on her insanity.."  
  
"What a great way to get out of jail.. Letting everyone know your not completely right in the head.."  
  
"Be quite Wufei! At least she isn't dead."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Quatre."  
  
I shrugged, "I guess we really got her in trouble.."  
  
"Well we know what side she has chosen now don't we? So we have yet another opponent. Duo, do you know anything about this gundam of hers, Sacrimyst?"  
  
Sighing, I nodded, "Yeah.. I found a pamplet of hers while I was searching through her room for my weapons.."  
  
Trowa leaned against the wall, "So then."  
  
"Yes.. What I can remember, it's right arm held a whip like weapon, extendable with a claw and blades.. A staff with lasers on both ends, bomb shelter in chest compartment, extractable circular blade on it's left hand.. And."  
  
I paused a moment, thinking, "Oh yeah.. Machine guns on either side of it's head.. It can also change into a flight model, like Heero's, only not entirely a plane, just better maneuverability in the air.."  
  
"Do you think they've added anything?" Quatre asked, blinking at the description. I shrugged, "Maybe.. We all have had upgrades, and I'm sure they've seen that.. They could have equipped the gundam with more."  
  
Heero grunted, "It doesn't sound like it's really equipped well."  
  
I nodded, "She prefers a more. mobile gundam, one without many restrictions.."  
  
"But what does her father prefer?"  
  
Glancing at Wufei I shrugged, "I don't know.. Something I do know is that her gundam is extremely hard to control.. She made it sound like it had a mind of it's own. A few times she even came home, literally a mental case.. She'd just sit, shiver and cry, saying Sacrimyst caused her to do things.."  
  
"So the gundam is unstable?" Heero inquired, staring towards me. I nodded yet again, "I would guess.. However, I don't know how many times she has piloted it. She may have gotten it under control by now.."  
  
"We'll just have to see. A mission is going to be coming soon. I know it. Be ready then." Heero turned and stalked off.  
  
I grinned, "That's our Heero!"  
  
Quatre laughed, "Yeah.. Well I'm tired.. Better get off to bed.. Heero said we might be working soon.." Wufei shot him a glance, "I'll just go practice. I don't need sleep."  
  
They stomped off in different directions as I looked to Trowa, "Hey Trowa. Ummm.."  
  
"You want to know. What happened while I was there?"  
  
"Well yeah.. I still haven't heard the entire story."  
  
He shrugged, casting his gaze elsewhere, "She also, came in shivering. Crying. Distressed. But.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I can't understand.. Why. she'd choose to fight.."  
  
I froze, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Unlike us, this girl had a choice on whether to fight or not. And yet, she chose the battlefield."  
  
"Maybe she just likes it?"  
  
"How could anyone ever like the destruction of others?"  
  
He turned his jade optic towards me and stared, awaiting an answer. I shrugged and lowered my head.  
  
"She treated me as if a friend.. Even though she never even knew me. So utterly. Nice. And yet, hiding something. Pain. Hate. Anguish." I heard him turn and wander off down the hall.  
  
Leaning back I closed my eyes, "This is so tiring."  
  
"What if.. she doesn't love me? What if this is just one sided? If I'm forced to kill her, will I be able to?"  
  
"You better."  
  
I leaped literally about ten feet in the air, twisting to land on the floor. Standing, I blinked, "Dammit Heero you scared the shit outa me!"  
  
I calmed myself down as he simply stared, leaning against the wall, "You went through something Duo. But no matter what happened, this girl has chosen them over you. Get over it and don't jeopardize the mission."  
  
"I know that Heero! But.."  
  
"No buts baka. If you fail to carry out your part of the mission, you could place everyone here in danger. We can't have you choose emotions over battles at the moment. If this ends, then feel free to do what you want. But for now, you need to shut up and deal."  
  
My jaw dropped to the floor, "Heero.. Are you ok? I mean, are you, you?"  
  
"Be quiet baka."  
  
"That sounded more like you, but since when did you start talking so much? And.. Like that?"  
  
He turned, "Either get some sleep or stay up. I don't care. Just sort out your priorities."  
  
I blinked, "Ok.. Whatever you say.." I watched him walk down the hallway and headed to my own room. Yeah. sleep.  
  
I needed it.  
  
To sort out what a jumbled brain I had.  
  
I wonder what scrambled brains looks like...  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
Well I know it's short. I'll make the next one longer K? Please VOTE and leave a review.. Vote on who you want next, it's simple! Just think :D Thanks for reading! 


	36. Future? Trowa POV

Heres the next chapter! I didn't get any votes, so I wont be asking for any for a while. I'm making up the Pov's. Here you go!  
  
~~~~~Trowa P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I never would have thought it possible.  
  
Those who choose to battle are warriors who understand that their lives are at stake. They know that they chose a life of constant suffering. To destroy or be destroyed.  
  
I chose a life such as this because I did not know any other way to continue on. I have no name, no life. I serve only to protect the weak and right the wrongs committed. I am simply a warrior for peace.  
  
I do not allow emotions to stray in my way.  
  
And yet, this girl. Sarah.. Someone who cares for even her enemies, has chosen a path to be followed by those willing of death. Perhaps she too wishes the end.  
  
To care for your enemies is your own downfall.  
  
Sarah.  
  
She didn't follow her heart as I had thought of before. She's confused. Rattled and destroyed.  
  
I have no doubt she knows naught of war. But what I do know. And can tell just by looking at her, is her past. She must have had an awful childhood. Only to mask it beneath a smile.  
  
Like Duo.  
  
Two people, so alike, within different sides of the same war. Forced to fight eachother.  
  
This shouldn't happen.  
  
The life of war is complicated enough without the feelings for the enemy shattering your very soul.  
  
I've never know love, and I've never had a true family. I am, as I said, just a nameless soldier in a war fought to obtain peace. I do not matter.  
  
Lives have been wasted needlessly in this pathetic war we fight in, and we end up destroying the very ones we are fighting for.  
  
Just for peace.  
  
Peace is only obtained through fighting. Through death. That is what I have been taught. Even sometimes the death of your loved ones.  
  
I do not know how she feels or what position she is in at the moment, but, I do know she's breaking. What has happened will destroy her. She will become yet another casualty of war. If not physically, mentally.  
  
I consider her a friend, or a semi-one at least, and I owe her for my life that she saved. However, I am never lenient on those who oppose my side. I will destroy her if need be, but I will do it reluctantly.  
  
In some way, I think she has befriended us all. Shown us that there are still people, that despite their differences, help those in need.  
  
Thanks to her I'm still alive.  
  
When I saw that hacking Duo had done, and her own words, "They blamed it on my insanity." It meant something.  
  
She technically gave her life for me, and in turn, was branded an insane person for the rest of her life. I'm sure if I were to go through the same thing she is, perhaps it would happen to me.  
  
We all control our destinies, our futures and the way that we live. That is what I have been told. With every life I take, the path of a warrior becomes more evident.  
  
I cannot change was has been done. I cannot correct what this girl has gone through, or what started this war. There is no way to travel through the past.  
  
We can only live each day as if it were our last. I personally do not care.  
  
But.  
  
Should we be so willing to give our lives?  
  
With out even a single thought else wise, we have risked our lives so many times. For a good cause I guess.  
  
I took the name Trowa Barton just to enter the battlefield, the only thing I know how to do.  
  
And so here I am.  
  
Morning dawned yet again, just another day spent within another battle. We were sent out right away to stop a shipment of the new mobile dolls, with three ships sent as diversions.  
  
It was over and done with easily, and we came home, Duo quite bored.  
  
Heero went immediately to his laptop, and I leaned nearby, watching as he hacked into WF's database and looked for Sarah Greenwich.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
I saw his face riddle in confusion, something not usually seen. Of course, Heero had broken down since Duo had left. It must have cracked open what emotions he had compressed.  
  
I watched him search for first name only and came up with three. One caught our attention, Sarah Peacecraft.  
  
"So.. They've unmasked her." He muttered. I crossed my arms, "Perhaps her father thought it would keep her out of trouble."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I bent over to read the information scrawling upon the screen.  
  
Name: Sarah Peacecraft.  
  
Rank: Lieutenant  
  
Family: Miliardo Peacecraft.  
  
Occupation: Gundam Pilot  
  
Gundam: Sacrimyst  
  
Current Status, and History: Was in jail, released on account of insanity.  
  
Violation: Treason.  
  
And it continued. I stopped after a while, glancing to Heero, who only grunted. Shutting off his laptop, he stood as I left the room.  
  
There was still half a day left.  
  
I spent that time in the corner, thinking.  
  
When will this war end?  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
There ya go! I hope it was ok. I really dunno.. Don't vote, but leave a review please! Thank you sooooo much! Buh bai! 


	37. Why? Quatre POV

Well, next one. I've been bored :D so I write.. I hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~Quatre P.O.V~~~~~  
  
That poor girl.  
  
I've hardened up since the incident with Duo. It's been nearly two months since we got him back, and I've learned so many things since then.  
  
The end is near. I can feel it.  
  
The end of this annoying war.  
  
The end of everyone's suffering. Hopefully.  
  
This girl.  
  
She has sacrificed everything for the sake of her own enemies. And within that, she's given her life to fighting a war against the one she loves.  
  
I do not know how that feels, but I can guess.  
  
We loose so many loved ones in wars, we all have experienced pain at least once in our lives.  
  
But this is different.  
  
Her soul is being ripped in two. Her mind trying to decide, which way should she go? Either way, she gets hurt.  
  
She'll be destroyed.  
  
There's no doubt to everyone now that she has chosen WF's side. Her father's side.  
  
Family comes first.  
  
That must be how she feels.  
  
Can I bring myself to destroy her own father? And her? Can I go through with it, taking the life of someone who has helped us many times, or the life of her father, and then destroy her that way?  
  
I have taken many lives before, and all of them have bothered me.  
  
But if this is the road to peace, I will gladly follow it until the end.  
  
And when this is all over, hopefully everyone can rest.  
  
Sandrock has taught me so many things.  
  
All life is precious, not matter the side they choose, or how they intend to live their own life. Everyone deserves to live.  
  
But if they stand in the way of achieving peace, they know that death might come, and each and every one of them is prepared for the worst, as am I.  
  
I just wish I could do something to help her in return.  
  
She brought Trowa back. She saved Duo. She saved us from being killed by Zechs. All at the risk of her own safety. Her own life.  
  
How can someone so pure, be mixed up in this wretched war?  
  
WHY is someone so compassionate stuck. fighting a war against the one she loves?  
  
Duo.  
  
Is it affecting him the same way?  
  
Is he fighting to choose sides? Is he loyal?  
  
I don't understand why this had to happen. Why both of them had to meet in these circumstances.  
  
But..  
  
Would they have been able to meet any other way?  
  
Was it only a coincidence she found him? Or was there something more?  
  
Is it their destiny.. To show how fighting ruins everything? Including love? As every minute ticks past, each and every minute, someone suffers.  
  
If only, we could all ease that.  
  
Any way we could.  
  
In the end, we will end up destroying each other.  
  
But who will loose?  
  
Everyone.  
  
Duo looses yet another he loves, if WF is to fall. The girl.. Will loose her father.. If it comes to that.  
  
And if the other way was to be true.. If we were to die. The girl would be forced to kill the one she loves. Or help in doing so with her father.  
  
And then.  
  
Everyone around us. The people working for WF and OZ. The people believing in those who are wrong, and thinking they are right!  
  
EVERYONE will loose!  
  
War is a situation where no matter what you do, someone is destroyed, mentally or physically. I have seen it so many times.  
  
I have killed.  
  
I have destroyed.  
  
And each day I have to live through the memories of my enemies screams. The only way I know how to bare it is the fact they were in the way of peace.  
  
Their lives were given to accomplish what is much needed.  
  
And even though, they must have believed they were right, it doesn't make them wrong. They didn't deserve to die.  
  
This is frustrating.  
  
Where is.  
  
The peace we are so much in need for?  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It's getting really in depth here! O.o next chapter will be up soon! 


	38. Artificial Intelligence Heero POV

Ok. Well time to get moving on the plot. Thank you all for reviewing! And I hope you like this next chapter. Here ya go..  
  
~~~~~Heero P.O.V~~~~~  
  
"It's time." I glanced at the four others in the same room. Arms crossing, I relayed the mission, "Zech's is to be set on a rather large ship in space, to head towards Earth. It will be rather heavily guarded, but we will stop it. Got it?"  
  
"Is this the end?"  
  
I glanced towards the stoic Duo and nodded, "If we get rid of Treize and Zechs, it is. And we better. I'll take care of Zechs. Got it?"  
  
"But." Quatre bit his lip as I sent him a glare, "If that girl shows up, you either kill her, or be killed. She is the enemy, despite what has happened."  
  
"So.. Everything will be done.. Soon." Trowa muttered and turned, leaving the room.  
  
Wufei snorted, "I'm going after Treize."  
  
"That's so obvious Wu-man!"  
  
"Don't call me that Maxwell."  
  
"So your going back to last names huh?"  
  
"Be quiet, both of you."  
  
They glanced towards me at my demanding tone, "We leave late tomorrow, and it will be a long battle by the looks of things. Get your shit together and don't screw up."  
  
Then I myself left.  
  
I had no doubt we would succeed. Despite the odds, we couldn't loose. We just couldn't.  
  
I wouldn't allow it.  
  
We've gone through so much for the sake of this war, and Duo leaving caused me to open up my eyes.  
  
We had to end this.  
  
Soon.  
  
Or risk the lives of so many more people. Most think I don't care.. But.. I didn't. My humanity was stolen from me, and I've been lost ever since birth. But Duo.  
  
When we lost him, I began to think.  
  
I began to feel.  
  
It's confusing. Yes, confusing.  
  
We all have changed, I have seen that. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Duo. Duo still has the airy feel of joy, but he's hiding something. As he always has.  
  
I don't know what we'll do when this is over.  
  
Get rid of the gundams most likely.  
  
But how will Duo handle this?  
  
I can't think any more.  
  
Shoving the thoughts out of my mind, I headed upstairs to my laptop and pulled up the WF database.  
  
I had done my research carefully, and even though both of their gundams, the girls and Zechs, weren't listed, I did find the modification parts that had been made to be attached.  
  
So I knew what we were up against.  
  
We have no past history on this girl, so we don't know how well she can fight.  
  
I'm certain though, she will be with her father.  
  
His mission was important, to him.  
  
As I scanned and rechecked the times, placing them in memory, I noticed something peculiar.  
  
Stopping at the one point in the streaming data.  
  
It was information on Sacrimyst.  
  
"That's the girls Gundam."  
  
"So what did you find Heero?" Trowa peeked his head in. For some reason, he was usually around my computer more.  
  
"The girls gundam. I found information on her system."  
  
"Well?"  
  
I started reading down the lines and blinked, "The Gundam is made with an artificial intelligence system, filled with more combat strategies and ways of destroying things than many can count."  
  
"So your saying, the gundam could act on it's own?"  
  
"Yes. But, it does need a pilot. It says here, the first time the girl piloted Sacrimyst seriously, it took her over."  
  
"What?"  
  
I nodded, "It controlled her. Says here, the gundam wiped out half the base before she was stopped. The girl was in a shaken coma for some time afterwards."  
  
He took a step forward and peered over my shoulder, "What about second or third testings?"  
  
"There was no more mistakes after that. The girl would go away rather shaken and terrified, or so they say, I doubt the terrified part, but. With each test, she controlled it even better than before."  
  
"So, she's finding it easier?"  
  
"I guess so. Last test took place a few days ago. There was no mistakes as well. She came out perfectly fine."  
  
"Odd."  
  
I shut my laptop and stood, "But, if her gundam becomes unstable, it will be easier to beat, or so I think."  
  
Trowa nodded and turned, "I just wish she hadn't been involved in this."  
  
"Whatever." I watched him leave my room before sitting on my bed, "Why would they equip a gundam with that type of system? It sounds sort of like the Zero.."  
  
I stared upwards before closing my eyes, "It makes no sense. They must have great trust in her piloting skills. If so, then she is good."  
  
With that, I shut off all thoughts and drifted off to sleep.  
  
I needed it.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
I know it's short. Sorry. But the next one is going to be REALLY long. Oh, and.. I haven't seen all of GW, just the first fifteen episodes, so the last few chapters are based on what others have told me. I might get facts wrong, so forgive me.  
  
Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review! 


	39. Prelude to the Final Battle Wufei POV

Heres the long awaited. Well maybe... Here's the final battle! I hope you enjoy it. And don't worry. Before this ends, I'll have a Duo, Zech's AND Sarah P.O.V. The final battle will take a few chapters.. So don't worry.  
  
I hope you likies it!  
  
~~~~~~Wufei P.O.V~~~~~  
  
Finally.  
  
The end of this wretched war.  
  
But what will we do after this? The soldiers who know only to fight are discarded! That girl, Relena. Her ideas of peace are to throw away all weapons and soldiers!  
  
What can we do after that?  
  
Morning dawned, the day the final battle would take place. I didn't eat. Didn't need to.  
  
Today I would destroy Treize.  
  
I.. don't.know if I can do it.  
  
Oddly enough, it's as if he means something. As if he's a friend. He is my enemy of course, and with that I MUST defeat him. I will not fail.  
  
Am I like.. That girl and Duo?  
  
Not like in love..  
  
But in friendship?  
  
I shoved the thoughts out my mind. There was no room for failure today. Quatre and Duo were the only ones to eat, Duo of course eating as much as the rest of us.  
  
Quatre had his normal tea.  
  
That boy has grown quite a lot. Not the weak person I thought he was before, but something sparked inside of him. Anger.  
  
When Duo went missing, it changed all of us.  
  
All except Trowa.  
  
I can't figure him out. That stoic boy, who barely ever cracks a smile or speaks. And when he does, it's all technical bullshit.  
  
But then.  
  
Wasn't I like that?  
  
All about the justice of situations. The fact women couldn't fight. However, that has yet to be proven to me. They still remain weak in my vision.  
  
However, what is true justice?  
  
The evil falls and good prevails? Is that it? If so, aren't the evil ones the people who destroy? Then aren't we all evil?  
  
What is causing me to ask all this?  
  
Closing my eyes, I leaned against the wall, hands at my temples. I was so confused. Something.. Was speaking to me, folded in the depths of my head.  
  
Duo was oddly quiet today. Even when he was eating breakfast, he didn't eat as fast as before.  
  
What is he thinking?  
  
I think I know how he feels, because I might feel the same way. Torn between battlefields. But not to the extent he is. I don't 'love' Treize. He's oddly, sort of a friend I guess. Not much of one, but someone I appreciate in strength and courage that matches my own.. In my opinion.  
  
But I don't love him, like Duo does this girl.  
  
Does that make this harder on him?  
  
Is he suffering inside and just masking it with that stupid grin on his face?  
  
I spent most of the morning just against the wall, thinking the same things over and over, and still finding no solutions to my questions.  
  
So when 12:00 approached, I made myself a cup of coffee, black, and sat down in the room with the TV, where Duo was situated, watching cartoons, and laughing idiotically as a coyote painting a rock with a hole, to trick a roadrunner, and ending up tricking himself.  
  
What a weakling.  
  
"What are you doing Duo?"  
  
He blinked, "What is it going to be Wu-man? Duo or Maxwell? How about Shinigami? You can call me that!"  
  
"Shut up. I'll call you what I want. Well?"  
  
"I'm watching cartoons. What does it look like?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
I saw confusion scribble on his features, "Huh?"  
  
"Thoughts you idiot. What are you thinking about?"  
  
He rubbed his head, "Nothing I suppose. Trying to block out everything before tonight's battle."  
  
"So your clearing your mind to be in tip shape for tonight?"  
  
"I guess you can say that." He burst out laughing as the coyote fell off a cliff. It wasn't that funny, honestly. He acted as if the coyote had gotten blown up by a gundam, run over, told a funny joke, got pecked by the road runner and was exploded by bombs in a single split second.  
  
Imaginative aren't I?  
  
"Something's up Duo."  
  
"Go away. I'm watching T.V."  
  
"What happened to you while you were at her house?"  
  
He glanced up at that, "Well. I almost blew up her head with my gun you know, on the streets, and fell unconscious. Next thing I know, I'm in her house, all cleaned up, my clothes all washed and everything, with her being all nice you know.."  
  
He paused for a moment before continuing, "And so.. Then I find out she's Zech's daughter, and works for OZ, well she did then.. And so I nearly kill her again right, but she knocks me out."  
  
Yawning slightly, he turned back to the TV and continued, "I wake up and go to leave or whatever, and end up almost killing her again. Notice the pattern? She hides my guns and so on, so I try to find them, and end up finding her diary and reading it."  
  
I blinked at that before he started speaking again, "In it she said she liked me and blah, so I decided to stick around. Then she managed to slip in the shower and bust her head open, so I stitched it up. Then we got a visit from Zechs. What a tense moment. He told her to get rid of me, but she didn't. He told her he left OZ and would be picking her up soon, and called later. She packed her things and then you guys arrived. You know the rest."  
  
He became thoughtful looking before breaking off, "That's about all.. Might not be in order, but that's the most of it."  
  
"So, you took care of each other?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
He switched the TV off and stood, "I'll be up in my room, sleeping. Wake me up for the mission ok?" He wandered upstairs as I watched him go.  
  
"Why did you want to know all that?"  
  
I shifted my gaze towards the voice and shrugged, sipping my coffee, "Why don't you care?"  
  
Trowa crossed his arms, "I do."  
  
"You don't act it."  
  
"You don't know me."  
  
"You never let anyone know you." I pointed out, gazing down at my coffee.  
  
"You've changed Wufei. You care. We all do. Because of Duo and that girl."  
  
"I don't give a damn."  
  
"It's fore the better."  
  
I gritted my teeth, "How is caring for the better? Emotions destroy you on the battle field."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
I simply dropped my cup of coffee, as slow motion seemed to take place, my own thoughts swirling.  
  
White glass shattered against ground, brackish liquid splattering, pooling across the wooden floor in a thickened phase, as if blood itself.  
  
Shrugging, I stared downwards, wondering why in the hell I lost my grip.  
  
"There's something bothering you Wufei."  
  
"Mind your own damn business."  
  
"As you wish." I heard him leave.  
  
Quatre rushed down the stairs, "What was that crash?" Eyes glanced towards the ground, "Did you make that mess?"  
  
"What, do you want me to clean it?"  
  
"Do what you want. I don't care. It's not like we'll live here very much longer." He headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Since when did you become so indifferent Quatre?"  
  
"Since I've been shown how useless war is, and how ugly it can seem. Since I've been shown peace is only accomplished by something so damn horrible. Since I've seen that despite how much I mourn, the one's that have died will never return. Since I've been shown reality."  
  
"Reality is unjust."  
  
"Everything is unjust to you Wufei.. But. In this case, I agree with you." He vanished through the kitchen door and I turned my attention back to the still seeping coffee and shrugged, turning away.  
  
It was nearly time.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
I hope that was longer than most of the others. The next P.O.V will be up soon, so stay tuned. This begins the final battle, and nearing the end of the second book, True Sacrifice.. To let you all know, theres going to be four books in True Emotions.. So keep this book marked!  
  
Ps: Please review! 


	40. Beginning of the End Zechs POV

Next Chapter is here! Part 2 of the last battle! Two more chapters till the end of True Sacrifice. And then will come True War. I hope you enjoy! Oh and one thing. Treize and Zech's battle may not have happened at the same time, but they are in this fic. So. Sorry if I get facts wrong. I've only seen a little of it.  
  
~~~~~~Zechs P.O.V~~~~~  
  
It was nearly time.  
  
"We are on a direct course towards Earth!"  
  
I turned my head towards the soldier and nodded, "Keep us moving."  
  
"Sir! Five enemy mobile suits approaching!"  
  
I ran forward, "Are they the Gundams?"  
  
"I'll bring them up on screen sir!" Immediately the large glass screen displayed the Earth, with five shapes zooming towards us, "Zoom in."  
  
The soldier complied, zooming into each object. They were indeed the gundams. Sarah stood at attention beside me, dressed in a black, skin tight space suit, holding her helmet.  
  
"Dispatch the mobile dolls. I will be fighting in Epyon. Sarah, get to Sacrimyst."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"And be careful."  
  
She just grinned, "Yes sir!" and turned, running off. I followed slowly after her.  
  
Having already been attired in the same suit as she was, I simply grabbed my helmet, standing before Epyon.  
  
Sigh emitted, "This is it."  
  
I heard a laugh, "Sure is father! Oh, and data incoming. Seems one Gundam has departed. It's heading towards Treize and the others."  
  
"Let it."  
  
"Of course father! Shall we get going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Slipping on my helmet, I slid into Epyon, cockpit doors closing behind me. System powering up, Sarah's face appeared, winking, "These new adjustments are totally cool father!"  
  
"Glad you like them. Put them into good use." I cut the screen off as it grew clear. At my signal, the cockpit was opened and we were released into space along with the Tauros mobile dolls and a range of Leo's.  
  
I glanced forward as an array of protecting devices were sent out, the small round discs that put up the electrical shield.  
  
They were to protect me and Sarah.  
  
"Well Epyon. This is it."  
  
Hand slamming forward, I flew behind Sarah towards the approaching Gundams.  
  
We all came to a stop in front of eachother, Sarah's face popping up, "I'll take care of them Father. You get 01. You still have a score to settle with him, don't you?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, that's three against one. I shouldn't leave you behind."  
  
"Don't worry about me! If I need help, the mobile dolls and Leos are here with me. So, go ahead!"  
  
With that, she vanished and I saw her newly remade gundam point an arm towards the three.  
  
Now repainted, it was a red and black colored, arm's, and legs left white. Staff was mounted on it's back, double ended, along with an extendable, whip like structure over it's left arm, armed in spikes and bullets.  
  
A huge particle cannon rested over her right arm. Missiles were kept in chest, knee and foot areas, machine guns atop it's head and shoulders, extendable blades on each elbow and wrist. I hope it was equipped enough.  
  
I heard her voice, though didn't see her face, as I soon heard the pilot's voices, and realized they had screens popped up on each. They soon appeared in my screen and I saw ach of their faces.  
  
Sarah grinned, "Pilots 02, 03 and 04 are to battle me. Pilot 01, my father is your opponent."  
  
"So, you will take on us three?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Trowa!" She giggled, "It shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
I saw the males face, Duo, grow edgy. Sarah just grinned, "Hey Duo. I knew it would come to this."  
  
"Don't you dare risk our mission Duo!"  
  
That was Heero, who turned to face me. All video links were cut off, but voices heard.  
  
The male of Sandrock, Quatre, spoke, "Sarah.. I know this is hard on you! But it doesn't have to be this way!"  
  
"Either fight or die. That is your decision." With that, Sacrimyst's cannon let loose a beam towards the three. That started it.  
  
Wing Zero headed towards me, and I blasted backwards, only to have him slam into me. We burst through the satellite's side and entered. It was here we started our battle, in the corridors.  
  
I flew towards him as an array of bullets was let towards me, debris flying everywhere, my maneuvers preventing myself from being hit. We continued our battle, although, my thoughts began to drift towards Sarah.  
  
Was she ok?  
  
Was she handling the others alright?  
  
What about the fifth gundam?  
  
I was jerked out of my thoughts as he connected. We both dropped off our beam rifles and drew our swords, lashing towards each other in a burst of crackling energy.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I jerked downwards, and forward, scoring a hit on his mid-section. We continued down the hallway at amazing speed, as I set off bullets towards him. This would be a long battle.  
  
But how was she faring?  
  
Was my daughter alright?  
  
And who would win this battle?  
  
I was once again jerked out, and cursed myself.  
  
Daydreaming would only get me killed.  
  
And so we continued once more.  
  
The never ending battle.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
I know I've gotten tons of facts wrong, but they would have changed in the real show if this had gone on you know :P so, it's a fic. I know this chapter might not have been to good.. So please forgive me. And review! 


	41. Never Give Up Sarah POV

Well then. Here goes. The second to last chapter. Thanks for all your reviews :P And for your idea Gwenivere. I was planning something along those lines, but not for this book :P Maybe for part three. But you'll see. Thanks anyway!  
  
Here ya go and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I was battling.  
  
I really was!  
  
I never knew it could be so fun!  
  
I allowed Sacrimyst to have complete control, but in doing so, we were both in high spirits, which made the fight... fun!  
  
It was three against one, but the Tauros and Leo's backed me up, not to mention the blockers.  
  
"Sarah!" I heard Duo cry out as the spiked whip about my left arm was sent towards him, my other arm firing a blast at Heavyarms. Sandrock let loose bullets towards my backside, blocked by the electrical field of the blockers.  
  
I let loose a laugh, the whip extracting as I allowed the beam rifle to drop off my arm and I drew my staff. Red energy crackled from both sides, and I lunged towards pilot 03, lashing down to be blocked, slamming the other side backwards and into Sandrock's leg.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I fell back as Deathscythe scored a hit with his bullets and Heavyarms let loose missiles in close contact.  
  
Yelling out, I lunged towards pilot 04, vicious strikes given to score upon his midsection. He fell back, and I could here his yells.  
  
"Quatre!" Heavyarms slammed directly into my side, and I slipped down, falling back to allow missiles to catch him in the side.  
  
All three were being bombarded by Tauros, and I made out Heavyarms and Sandrock, or more exactly 03 and 04, take them on. That left me against Duo.  
  
Lunging forward, my staff met his scythe, and I twisted the lower side upwards, slashing it into his leg.  
  
Falling back away from eachother, I heard his voice, "We shouldn't be fighting!"  
  
"And that's coming from the God of Death is it? Well then. You don't have to fight. I'll just destroy you. Don't go soft Duo."  
  
I let loose the whip like structure, which he dodged immediately, slashing his scythe downwards. Blockers came to my aid and I immediately destroyed them. I didn't need them.  
  
Parrying his attack, I was struck in the face with several bullets. My helmet cracked, slicing through my skull, and drawing blood to trickle downwards. It was only a minor cut however.  
  
The battle seemed to last forever, neither of us gaining an advantage. The Tauros and Leo's were destroyed, but 03 and 04 left in bad condition. However, they still fought.  
  
That's when 05 decided to show up.  
  
It was clear he was on a rampage, and immediately launched for me. Twisted I blocked his path with the middle of my staff, caught in the side by 04.  
  
This was not looking good now.  
  
Sacrimyst withdrew me, and grabbed our floating cannon, firing upon Heavyarms, who fell back, out of commission, before dropping the cannon once more.  
  
I heard the others yelling towards the pilot and get no response. In the corner of my mind I still had left, I began to feel guilty.. I was destroying my friends.  
  
But Sacrimyst was in control. He was the one who was fighting, not me. And I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to.  
  
I let loose a cry of pain, struck by 05 and 04 at the same moment and fell back, in clearly bad condition.  
  
I would not give up!  
  
The life of my father was at stake, he was. And I couldn't allow them to win!  
  
Elbows extended their blades, and I twirled my staff around about my form, catching all three, who fell back, only to come right back and attack.  
  
05 and I met at the same instant, and we fought staff to staff, neither gaining a strike before I let loose missiles at close range, hitting myself and him.  
  
Groan emitted, pain growing as blood clouded my vision. Two down, two to go.  
  
04 was next to attack, both his blades coming down upon me. I lifted my staff, only to have it cut in three pieces.  
  
Falling back, Deathscythe scored a hit upon my backside, flinging me forward. I reached to grab my laser sword, the only weapon left, for I was out of ammo.  
  
I furiously attacked Duo, but he blocked me slash by slash with his scythe, only to have me drop down and cut it in pieces.  
  
He let loose the double bladed disc about his hand directly into my mobile dolls gut, and I fell back as it began to grind before retreating.  
  
Energy crackling, I knew I was done for. I could feel Sacrimysts pain. And his pain was my pain.  
  
It was pretty obvious I had broken ribs and other injuries, and Sacrimyst was basically in ruins.  
  
But I won't give up!  
  
No matter the odds.. This was for father.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Well then. Interesting or no? Gwenivere, I might use your idea, thanks so much! It'll meld in into my previous idea, and create a great one! Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Please review! Buh bai! 


	42. The End Duo POV

Here's the last chapter of True Sacrifice. The next section, True Sorrow [Not True War e.e Sorry. That's the last one] will be coming up, in the same place. So you don't have to go search for another fic. :P I hope you like it.. I don't know how this will all turn out.  
  
~~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~~  
  
This was madness!  
  
Trowa and Wufei were both down, leaving me and Quatre against a ruined Sarah.  
  
And who knows where Heero was!  
  
And yet, she was relentless.  
  
No matter the fact she was out of ammo and torn apart, she kept fighting.  
  
Quatre's voice crackled over, "Sarah! Stop! You'll end up dying!"  
  
"I will not give up. And neither will Sacrimyst. You are the ones who will suffer!"  
  
I winced, "Sarah..."  
  
Dodging the whip she sent towards me, I unleashed bullets, only to have them dodged. Quatre lashed his right sickle downwards, only to have it cut in two, and the sword slice through his leg.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"I'm fine Duo.." His voice was strained, as if he was in pain. I knew he had to be. I was.  
  
With my Scythe gone, I didn't have much to attack with, so I once again sent my wrist blade towards her, only to have it dodged. However, it turned around and caught her full force in the back.  
  
Energy crackled about the battered form, as she flew towards me, slashing with the sword she had left. I dodged, but her attacks grew with fury, despite the fact Quatre was now slicing her through the back.  
  
Caught several times in the chest, I fell back. It was over.  
  
A sudden explosion caught my eye as Heero was exposed, thrown out of the satellite, and falling towards Earth. It was clear he was trying to slow down, but couldn't.  
  
I watched him point his large beam cannon towards the oncoming ship, and struggle to lock on.  
  
Quatre's voice was heard, "Argh!" As Sarah sliced cleanly through his arm. That's when he fell silent.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
The light caught me, as Heero let loose a shot, directly into the ship. Cracks spreading across the surface, it exploded.  
  
That was when I heard her scream.  
  
"FATHER!!"  
  
Thrown by the explosion, I knew I was done for, and headed down towards Earth. A large object was seen flying towards Heero with amazing speed.. Sarah..  
  
I watched as she lost control, overshooting and plummeting towards the Earth.  
  
She'd die!  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
No reply, as I saw the gundam explode once it struck the ground, crater formed.  
  
"SARAH!"  
  
Heero fell towards the Earth, slowing to a stop and settling gently. I did the same, and one by one, I saw Quatre, Trowa and Wufei land.  
  
Leaping out of my cockpit, I ran towards the still flaming site. She must have self destructed as she hit!  
  
"Duo! Get back here!" I heard Heero yell. I paid him no attention, coming to a complete stop and staring in horror.  
  
Scrap pieces of metal was strewn upon the ground, energy crackling. It was then I saw her ragged form, crumpled upon the Earth.  
  
Was she dead?  
  
I was there in a split second, noticing the puddle of blood steadily growing about her.  
  
Kneeling, I felt her neck, my frantic motions causing me to over miss the faint, but steady heart beat still there. But I did find it.  
  
I grabbed her, as the others arrived. Heero gritted his teeth, "Duo! Set her down!"  
  
Quatre took a step forward, "Is she still alive?"  
  
I didn't have a chance to even say a word.  
  
Injuries got the better of me, as I stumbled and fell, twisting to send her body out of the way, before I managed to crush her.  
  
I heard Quatre yell, and the faint mutterings of Trowa, before I blacked out entirely.  
  
Would she be saved?  
  
~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Well then. The war is finally over. What will happen now? To Sarah? To Duo? Are they going to die? If not physically, mentally?  
  
Find out in the next book: True Sorrow! 


	43. Part III True Sorrow What Now? Trowa POV

The beginning of True Sorrow! I hope you enjoy this next book, and keep looking for updates! Please review! Thank you!  
  
~~~~~Trowa P.O.V~~~~~  
  
"She has no will to live."  
  
Duo stumbled back, falling onto a chair, blinking at Quatre. I watched silently as Heero snorted, "Yeah. We brought her with us. But because she lacks the will to live, she's nearly dead."  
  
"Just curing wounds does not cure the soul." I muttered.  
  
Wufei growled, "I can't believe you stopped Heero from shooting her while she was down Quatre."  
  
"She's not our enemy any more!"  
  
It has been two weeks since the end of the war, and we were in the same place as ever. Duo had awoken this morning, and confronted us immediately about Sarah.  
  
Yeah.  
  
We had brought her with us.  
  
Heero wanted to kill her off. As did Wufei. Quatre seemed to just hesitate before stopping both of them. Neither was happy.  
  
We should have killed her.  
  
The misery she was in at the moment, was clearly to much for her to bare, for she was slowly deteriorating.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the hangar.. The parts room. We cleaned it out and set her up in there, since it's steel walled and oddly enough has a bathroom."  
  
Duo was immediately up, running to the place specified. We all followed, though rather reluctantly.  
  
As we got there, Duo stared through the thick glass window occupying the door. Quatre yelped, "She's awake!"  
  
"She is?"  
  
How? Even Heero, he had injuries not even near hers before, and it took him such a long time to wake up.  
  
I glanced into the darkened room, making out her sitting figure, with her legs drawn up to her chest, and head tucked between.  
  
That must have been painful. She had, had so many broken ribs.. And a broken leg, along with various gashes and bruises everywhere.  
  
Duo tried to open the door, and found he couldn't, "You locked it?"  
  
"Don't go in."  
  
I heard the click of a gun as Heero pointed it towards the braided male. Duo froze.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You don't know what she'll do."  
  
"She wouldn't do a thing!" With a single kick, he sent the door off it's hinges and rushed into the room.  
  
"Dammit Maxwell!" I heard Wufei yell.  
  
I stood there, silently watching as Duo kneeled next to the huddled figure, "Sarah?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He reached an arm towards her. With such speed, I could barely follow, her arms had grasped his, twisted and slammed downwards. A loud crack was heard as Duo fell back with a yell, arm obviously dislocated, or broken at the socket.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre yelled, rushing over to the wincing boy.  
  
I bet it hurt.  
  
I turned my attention back to her, as she once again regained her original posture. Heero pointed his gun for her skull, taking a step forward, "I knew we should have killed her."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
I blinked. She had spoken. A raspy, hollowed out shell of speech. So cold.. So...dead.  
  
Heero snorted, "If that is what you wish." His finger began to close on the trigger. Within seconds, she was up, his gun knocked from his hand, gun shot heard as it clearly ripped through her right shoulder.  
  
She tackled him immediately, hands wrapping about his throat, wounds bursting open once more in a shower of blood.  
  
He brought his leg up directly into her gut, twisting his foot upwards to kick her away, her form sent flying into the wall.  
  
Blood splattered as she gave a cough, shaking rather hard as she tried to push herself up.  
  
"Heero!" Duo cried out, lunging infront of the once again pointed gun.  
  
His arm was set in place and bandaged, Quatre's handiwork. It was then Wufei grabbed Duo from behind and restrained him, glancing to Heero, who only nodded.  
  
Click was heard as he set the trigger again.  
  
"Stop this." I muttered, their gazes turning towards me.  
  
"The war is over. There is no more need for death. You need not kill someone who is already dead." I glanced over towards the crumpled, now unconscious female, "She's suffered enough."  
  
Wufei released Duo, as Heero lowered his gun and grumbled, "Fine." Before stalking off.  
  
"What can we do now? The door.. It's broken."  
  
I looked to Quatre, "Find somewhere else for her until the door is fixed."  
  
"I can't think of anywhere.. But Heero's room. It has no windows, and the door is steel reinforced, without hinges."  
  
Wufei snorted, "Good luck trying to make him accept that." Then he too, left.  
  
"No where else?"  
  
Quatre shook his head towards me.  
  
"We better get her bandaged up and moved then."  
  
"Alright." Leaving a basically stunned Duo, we made our way over to her battered body and began once again to patch her up.  
  
"Trowa.. Should we have really brought her?"  
  
"This girl has sacrificed everything for us, and we repaid her by destroying her father. The least we can do is heal her."  
  
"But you said she was already dead."  
  
"Her soul is crumbling. It's obvious that her father was the only family she had left. She was adopted after all."  
  
"Do you think she knows Relena is her adoptive aunt?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"What about Duo?"  
  
"Her loyalties were greater towards her father. I think she feels Duo has betrayed her, and Duo the same way, only that she betrayed him. This is a situation they both must figure out for themselves."  
  
"All done."  
  
Quatre finished the last bandage and I picked her up, noting the extreme lightness of her thin body. I looked to see Duo, but found him not there.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"He won't leave. Not when Sarah is here. He most likely went for a walk."  
  
Heero was on his laptop when we entered. He turned and blinked, "What do you want?"  
  
I laid Sarah upon the bed, "She's staying here for now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Heero. Your room is the only room suited to keep her here."  
  
"Let her leave for all I care."  
  
"We know YOU don't care. But don't you care Duo cares?" I pointed out.  
  
Freezing, he narrowed his eyes into a glare that was becoming tiresome.  
  
"She's staying here. That's that. There's not much she can do. You basically beat what life she had in her back out." Quatre grumbled and left.  
  
I shrugged, "You can still sleep here if you want. Wufei has the couch, Duo has his room, Quatre, out of kindness took the floor and insisted me having a bed. There's a few cots still left. You'll just have to bare sleeping downstairs with the rest of us."  
  
"She touches me, I'll shoot her."  
  
"Try not to. Remember what she did for us." I turned and left the stoic Heero to his thoughts.  
  
And as I shut the door, I began to think.  
  
Why had she done all of that for us? And. She had injured all of our gundam's, without killing or destroying any of us. I could tell she had withdrawn intentionally.  
  
After all that had happened, she was still willing to go through lengths to keep us alive.. And look what we did in return.  
  
What will happen now?  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
I hope you liked it! I really don't know what will happen next, since I myself don't really know what to write till I write. Stay tuned and please review! 


	44. Regrets Heero POV

The next chapter, yay! I hope it's ok. Something is going to happen that I bet none of you expected in a million years! But, only part of it is shown in this chapter. So enjoy!  
  
~~~~~Heero P.O.V~~~~~  
  
It had been hours.  
  
Hours since Trowa and Quatre had left the girl in my room.  
  
Hours I had spent staring. Watching.  
  
And only minutes since Duo had pounded on the door. And now seconds..  
  
"OPEN UP HEERO!"  
  
I gave him no answer.  
  
Like I had not for the last ten thousand times he had banged.  
  
I didn't want him in this room. For reasons no one saw, and that I did not truly understand.  
  
The war had ended, and we were no longer needed. And, we had all escaped this war alive.  
  
This girl.  
  
According to Trowa, had held back enough to keep them all alive. Just to dismantle them. She didn't want to kill.  
  
Foolish.. And yet..  
  
These times had opened my eyes. I could see once again.  
  
I could feel.  
  
It's been years since my humanity was stolen cold heartedly from me. And now it has returned in a shock wave of emotions.  
  
One that began to stand out clearer than the others.  
  
Love.  
  
And that's why I stared.  
  
That is why I watched her.  
  
She had been strong in times that did not concern her. In places she need not be.  
  
She had given everything for us, till the very end.  
  
And I killed her father.  
  
I don't know why I feel regrets. I shouldn't.  
  
And yet, something kept nagging at me. And so I covered it up. All my concerns.. With the face of anger, the mask of indifference.  
  
I had wanted to kill her, and yet I couldn't.  
  
That is why I missed when she lunged at me.  
  
I loved her.  
  
I've never experienced love.. And I've never known it, but yet I still am sure that I do.  
  
"HEERO OPEN UP DAMMIT!"  
  
Duo again.  
  
He was being so persistent. Just so he could get to her. I didn't want him now.  
  
I blinked, eyes widening.  
  
What now?  
  
Jealousy?  
  
Is that it?  
  
Why am I feeling this?  
  
Maybe I should welcome it.  
  
I am no longer needed for war. There for, I no longer need to remain so indifferent. So strict. I can liven up, how Duo would say it.  
  
And perhaps.  
  
No.  
  
She'd never even care about me.  
  
I had killed her father.  
  
Sorrow.  
  
Would she forgive me? Is it possible? Can I help her see...that I didn't mean to? That I had to follow orders?  
  
Unlike her, I followed the rules set for me.  
  
She wouldn't understand.  
  
She didn't follow rules.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
I heard Duo sigh in frustration on the other side of my door. And then his footsteps walking away.  
  
I was being foolish.  
  
This girl.. She loved Duo.. And he loved her.  
  
I was just an idiot, hoping for the impossible. The love of a girl who despises me. How can I be so blind?  
  
I'd forget all of this. But I can't.  
  
There was just something about her.  
  
Something I can't figure out. Something that draws me.  
  
Something..  
  
Eyes closing, I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
I'd think about it in the morning. Perhaps then she would be awake.  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
...........  
  
WOW! Lol. J/k. I hope you liked it! Don't worry now. I'll have the next chapter up rrrrrreeeeeaaaaalllll soon. Probably even today. So stay tuned! Please review. And sorry it's so short. 


	45. Parting Quatre POV

Well then. All is going well I think :P This story is turning out to be really cool. lol.  
  
Heres the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~Quatre P.O.V~~~~~  
  
"Someone's here."  
  
I glanced to Trowa who stood and walked over to the window, lifting the curtain to view the car roll up.  
  
"Who is it?" Wufei grunted as Duo yawned, "Visitor's at this hour?"  
  
"I don't know. Hold on. They're extracting themselves.." He grumbled, blinking, "It's. Sally, Noin and Une."  
  
"Those three? How'd they find us?" Wufei grumbled, "Damn onnas."  
  
"Wufei, be nice." I went over to the door, opening it and walking out to greet the three, "Hello. What brings you out here?"  
  
"Well.." Sally shrugged, "We heard reports you're housing the girl.. Zech's daughter."  
  
I frowned, "Well.. Housing. I guess. We've kept her locked up, since every opportunity she gets, she tries to kill one of us."  
  
Noin sighed, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
I showed the three in, in which they blinked towards Trowa, Duo and Wufei, all returning the stare. Wufei growled, "I'm going to see what Heero is up to. He's been with that girl for hours."  
  
"Make sure he hasn't killed her." Trowa muttered.  
  
"I haven't heard any gun shots."  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing."  
  
"Maybe she's killed him."  
  
"In the condition she was in? Not very likely." Wufei stomped off.  
  
"Heero's been with her?" Noin wondered aloud, taking a seat.  
  
"Yeah. Duo went nuts and kicked down the door to the room she was in before. The only secure place we could find was Heero's room, so we set her up there."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
I glanced towards him, "Did to. And look what it got you. A broken arm."  
  
Trowa seemed to smirk, "I never thought she could move so fast."  
  
"She broke your arm Duo?" Sally bent forward to inspect the injured limb. Une wandered off to the side, not a single word given.  
  
"Yeah." He seemed heart broken, eyes lowering, "I think I'll go to bed. I'm still tired." With that, the braided male left and wandered up the stairs.  
  
I heard laughing at the top of the stairs, and glanced to see Wufei. Laughing?  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
He pointed in the direction of Heero's room, "The idiot is sleeping."  
  
"How is that funny?" Trowa gazed up at him.  
  
"I found it so completely foolish. The fact he's sleeping so close to an enemy that wants to kill him."  
  
"Umm.. If it would be alright with you guys. I'd like to take her back with us, so we can get her proper treatment and sort out everything."  
  
Trowa looked to Noin, "You can't treat the dead."  
  
I sighed as Noin's confused expression, "She had no will to live."  
  
"Oh. I guess. Well Zechs.. Milliardo. He was the only true family she had. There's something about that girl however, that I'm sure you've noticed. The reason she was a gundam test pilot was her extreme quickness to heal and her strength and so on. I matched yours. And yet, she had had no training in the matter."  
  
"She was kind-hearted."  
  
Gazes focused on Trowa who sat, "Even in the final battle, I could feel her withdrawal. She didn't want to kill us. Only to disable us."  
  
"She hates death."  
  
Une spoke for the first time, "She strived for machines. But not for killing. I heard that the girl was so happy and carefree."  
  
"Until she met us." Wufei smirked, "I'll get her for you. It would be better if she didn't stay here. She'll just end up getting killed."  
  
He turned and left, vanishing into Heero's room, emerging only moments later, carrying the unconscious, heavily bandaged female. Heero was following him.  
  
"You're up Heero?"  
  
His eyes widened to rid themselves of the sleepy residue. He nodded as Wufei grumbled, "The idiot pointed a gun at me."  
  
"You shoved me."  
  
"How did I know you wouldn't budge? Some of us are human."  
  
"Since when do you take after Duo?"  
  
"Someone call me?" The braided male poked his head out, "Hey! Where are you taking Sarah?"  
  
"Noin and the others are taking her to get proper treatment."  
  
I watched Duo give a single leap off the stair well, flip and land in front of Wufei, "Leave her here."  
  
"Duo you baka. She needs proper medical treatment." Wufei growled right back.  
  
Noin stepped forward, next to Wufei, gazing down towards the girl, eyes creasing, "Oh Sarah." She sighed, "This girl lived her entire life with pain and in secret. And finally, when everyone gets to know who she is." She didn't say it, biting down on her lip..  
  
"Duo. Let us get her treatment, and then you are welcome to come visit any time."  
  
He sighed, "If it's best for her." I watched him step aside as Noin led Wufei outside and to the car.  
  
It was then I caught something in Heero. A small flicker within the depths of his eyes. I frowned, "Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He changed.. Hostile now. I shrugged, "Nothing." And looked to Sally who smiled, "Oh yes. We've started up a new program. The Preventers. The name speaks for itself. Any of you interested in coming to work with us?"  
  
"So soon after a war? No thanks." Trowa grumbled and turned away, "I'll be returning to the circus."  
  
I blinked, "Trowa.." And watched him leave. I didn't want him to go.  
  
Sally sighed, "Ok then. We'll ask later of course. Goodbye for now. And nice to see you all." She turned and exited, Une following her without another word.  
  
Wufei returned just as rain began to splatter downwards. He yawned, "I'm going to bed. I'll be leaving in the morning."  
  
"Wufei.."  
  
"What Winner?"  
  
I shrugged as Heero snorted, "I'll be going as well. Repairs on all gundams are complete, however unneeded. Even so, I'll be taking Zero."  
  
With that, they both left me alone with Duo. He just grinned, "Well then. That's that I guess. Everyone's splitting. I'll be going too. Perhaps to find a little work. That way, I'll be able to support myself. Bout time." He winked, "See ya Quatre!" And he ran upwards, to his room.  
  
I fell downwards, sitting and closing my eyes, "So it is over."  
  
"We'll..finally be parting.."  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Wow. Gundam pilots leaving each other. How will life turn out? What will Sarah do? Will Duo and her ever sort out the differences? Will Heero ever figure out his emotions? And what will happen to them all?  
  
Hehehehe lol. Please review and stay tuned! 


	46. A New Start Wufei POV

Thanks so much for all the reviews you wonderful people are giving. Here's the next chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own GW  
  
~~~~~Wufei P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I was leaving.  
  
I couldn't take this any more.  
  
That damn onna. Relena bitchcraft or whatever. She wanted total pacification!  
  
Hell no!  
  
There is no way a world can survive with out war.. And even if it was so? What would happen to all those warriors who know naught but to fight?  
  
What will we do then?  
  
It's true.. We have defeated the enemy. I ended up killing the one I admired as a true warriors. Trieze himself.  
  
And I regret in doing so. But even though the ones who had created the war have been destroyed, there is no means to create perfect pacification!  
  
The very idea is sickening and pathetic. I'd rather die than live my life peacefully. There is no life outside fighting for a warrior such as myself.  
  
So I packed my things.  
  
I only filled up a small amount of my backpack, but it was bulging full by the time I was done, due to all my large amount of firearms.  
  
I was out the door before anyone could see me. Everyone was sleeping anyway. Though I'm sure they'd here the lift off of my gundam.  
  
Throwing my bag into Nataku, I leapt in and started it up, launching off within an instant.  
  
There was just one problem.  
  
Where would I go?  
  
Where could I go?  
  
I dropped down in the mountains, out of sight to think.  
  
War was over and I had no where to go.  
  
Nataku and I were no longer needed. And I couldn't accept that. As long as I live, I WILL fight for justice, no matter the cost.  
  
How can I do that with no war?  
  
I grumbled to myself, "Dammit. I shouldn't have taken part of that ending. If I had stopped Heero instead have helped, there would still be use for me."  
  
"Excuse me. Are you lost?"  
  
I leapt at the words, gun drawn and pointed it towards the female who blinked, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Clothed in a large furry coat, I couldn't see anything else, with the exception of her glistening green eyes and shoulder length red hair. I lowered my gun, "What do you want?"  
  
"You look hungry and tired. Would you like to come back to my house and have some supper? I'm sure my husband and children wouldn't mind. How about it?"  
  
I shrugged. I had no where else to go, "Fine."  
  
She grinned, "Great then! I'll sure you'll love them! Come along now. Oh and that Gundam of yours, would you like to bring it with you?"  
  
I almost froze at her calling it a gundam. I had forgotten everyone knew what they were and looked like now. I shook my head, "It's fine."  
  
"Then follow me!" She winked and turned, leading me through the path and towards her home.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
I know, it's REALLY short, but I've had a writers block. But I'll get over it. So heres the next chapter! Thank you! 


	47. Memories Sarah POV

Well then. I haven't written in a while. Due to a few things. One: I'm failing subjects in school and I got grounded. Two: My computer gained a virus that screwed it over. It has to be wiped out and redone and all that crap. So, it'll be a while. Three: I've had total writers block on everything. No idea why and Four: I've been to tired lately to even move. That's all the reasons I got. Well here's the next chapter. We finally get to see the deep, dark depths of Sarah's mind unraveled.  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I hated him.  
  
I did.  
  
And..  
  
I hated all of them.  
  
Every.  
  
Single.  
  
One.  
  
I hated him most of all. He left me. He did. How could he! He promised he'd always be there for me. He promised that same day.  
  
** "Sarah is it? Pleasure to meet you. The name is Zechs. Last name is not of importance." Younger version of Milliardo stood, Oz uniformed neatly pressed, gaze viewing the young girl, shivering within the enfolds of a blanket.  
  
"Nice. To meet you.to sir." The girl sniffed, tears trailing down her cheeks. Body trembled, freezing as an arm wrapped itself about her, "I'm sorry."  
  
She glanced up into the calm face, or what could be seen, rest obscured by that mask. "He's still dead." She pointed out abruptly.  
  
"And I cannot change that. By what I have gathered, that man was not apart of your family was he?"  
  
Sarah shook her head furiously, "No sir. He was my mentor. He.. My family is dead. I've been an orphan most my life."  
  
"Then I'll adopt you." Golden orbs widened to view the stoic male. Flicker of a smile flashed, before vanishing, "Together, we can ease each others pain. I'll always be here for you. I promise." **  
  
He broke it. He broke his promise! He said he'd be ok against that pilot. He said so.  
  
And yet.. Heero Yuy, the same name given to the dead pacifist, killed him.  
  
He killed him!  
  
I couldn't bring myself to move. But I did view my surroundings. A plain hospital room, though the modifications were evident. Viewing glasses, tinted to only see one way. Monitors, barred windows and steel door.  
  
I was a prisoner.  
  
As before.  
  
** "Will she be alright?"  
  
"We are not certain. She lost a lot of blood. We've managed to stabilize her, but we must inquire, what was the cause of this wound?"  
  
Blinding light, as the familiar voice spoke, wavering lightly, lie easily identified, "She cut herself on some machinery while working. That is all you need to know."  
  
Lies.  
  
"Yes sir! We will treat her with utmost care sir."  
  
"Good. Sarah. Please be alright." The comfort of a warm hand and the worried face, masked beneath the steel helmet faded. **  
  
If he cared so much for me, why did he leave me? He led me on, saving me all those times I tried to cheat out of life by death. He taught me to be cautious, and yet, now he left me.  
  
He loved me so much. I know.. That's right. He wouldn't ever break a promise. It was me.  
  
My fault.  
  
I had caused his death. I should have protected him. I should have! He protected me so many times. And in the end, I failed him. That's why he died. I caused it. I failed him.  
  
** "Sarah!"  
  
His voice was strong and clear, yet rather worried. Flames flickered about the area, growing rapidly.  
  
The pain. The heat. All over again.  
  
"Sarah!" Gloved hands tore away debris, uncovering the shivering and burnt form of the girl, blood covered and coughing.  
  
"Sarah. Thank god you're alive. Don't worry. The troops are trying to locate the bomber now. He'll die for this."  
  
Ruins were left of the military base, all destroyed and rising in flames.  
  
To fade. **  
  
"She's awake!" Noins face blocked my straight vision towards the pure white ceiling, an unfamiliar woman peering over as well, twisted hair falling over both shoulders. And Lady Une. She was there as well.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah! Can you hear me?"  
  
"She hasn't even blinked for the past ten minutes."  
  
I hated her.  
  
Noin.  
  
I saw how much she had admired my father. And how she was trying to.. To. Steal him. Yeah. That's it. Steal him.  
  
I couldn't move to rip her throat out. My limbs wouldn't work. Lucky for her.  
  
"I'll have to call Quatre and tell him the good news. He's been wondering how she is. He'll inform Duo and the others."  
  
Quatre. Duo. THEM!  
  
I hated them most of all. Those pilots I had helped so readily. So easily.. Betrayed me.  
  
They had helped kill my father. Kept me from protecting him. But that was because of my weakness.  
  
No matter what I had done for them, they repaid me by destroying everything I knew.  
  
Father.  
  
"She won't respond!" Noins face creased in confusion, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm going to get the doctors." The unfamiliar woman turned, trailed by Une who muttered, "I'll come too."  
  
Noin turned after them, "I'm going to get a drink." She fled the room.  
  
I was alone again.  
  
"So. I hadn't expected you to be this weak. I guess I can understand though."  
  
An unfamiliar voice.  
  
The figure revealed itself, melting from the shadows to show the figure of the slim woman, dark brown hair falling straight to her shoulders, big clump of hair on each side falling to her mid-chest, over each shoulder. Bangs I guessed.  
  
"Not going to greet me?" I saw amber eyes narrow, as she shrugged, "You don't know me do you? That will change. Come on. Lets leave this place. So dull." Strong arms gripped my form, heaving me over her shoulder.  
  
I didn't move. Couldn't move.  
  
"You feel like a light sack. Not even going to blink? I guess you're still in shock. That'll make my job easier."  
  
She opened the door, calmly walking out as I just closed my eyes, uncaring.  
  
"An empty shell. Dormant aren't you? We'll just have to wake you up with a little story." The voice snickered as I faded out.  
  
I hated everyone.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Well then. Seems as if well. Sara's dead! Mentally. So whos this new girl? Where's she taking Sarah? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter, in Duo's P.O.V  
  
And remember, review!He 


	48. Erased? Sarah POV

Yeah, ok I know I said Duo's POV but like, I kinda changed my mind. We've had too much of the pilots POV's for a while. Lets concentrate on where the action is. Sarah. So sit back and enjoy. This'll be a long chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Eeep. I've been forgetting to add these. Although I think it's pretty obvious that I DO NOT own GW. I do however own this plot AND the character Sarah.  
  
~~~~~Sarah P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I awoke with a start, eyes widening to adjust to the darkness that seemed to seep in about me. My head hurt terribly, as if I had been knocked out.  
  
But I hadn't, had I?  
  
"So you're awake. Splendid. Need anything? Hungry? Or would you just like to know where you are?"  
  
Lights flashed on to show the same woman as before. The one who had brought me here. Dressed black leather pants and a red, mid-drift top; she looked rather different from before.  
  
She fell to a sit, "Not going to say anything?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I felt quite better from before, as if my pain and suffering had all been drained from me. But.. I felt drowsy, tired and rather, slow.  
  
"I see the drugs worked. You're not coming to tear open my chest and pull my heart out."  
  
"So that's why I can't... move."  
  
"You're right. Well I guess I'll answer your question. Ready? I'm your sister." She grinned and fell into a sit, "I've been searching forever to find you."  
  
"You...you..you're what?" It wasn't possible.. My family was killed. Right before my eyes!  
  
She rubbed her head, brown hair twisting slightly between slender digits, "Let's see the best way I can explain this. You remember the pacifist Heero Yuy right? ANY ways. He's my dad. In fact, he's the father of many of us."  
  
"How."  
  
"You don't see where you fit in?" She rubbed her head, "Well then. I'll tell you your history. You see, you're not like other kids. You were born in a test tube. Yeah that's right. DNA from our father and our mother were taken to create you. Don't ask me why. It was mothers idea."  
  
"You're lying." She had to be. She just had to be!  
  
"Well it doesn't stop there. When you were old enough to be technically 'born', one of the doctors that created you stole you and vanished. We searched forever to find you, but it was impossible. I wasn't that old then. But that's because I'm the youngest out of all of us. Well, excluding you."  
  
I crawled back a bit. She was lying. I knew it. She had to be. My.family is dead!  
  
"Don't believe me? Here." She tossed me a small bag. Snatching it, I fumbled to open it, pulling out a small sheet with trembling hands. On it was recent blood test results:  
  
*Blood Test Results on Sarah Peacecraft: Pure, no signs of disease or illness. Results acquired in searching for remaining relatives: Found one parent deceased (Heero Yuy), one parent alive (Amelia Formost) and four siblings: Kara A. Yuy(F), David N. Yuy(M), Angel T. Yuy(F) and Dray H. Yuy(M).*  
  
It went on to list all other information, space left at the bottom where doctor's notes were placed: "It has occurred to me that this girl was readily adopted when siblings were alive. How this may have occurred is unknown. However, by data given off, it has been established that she was indeed born from a test tube. Her real name has been discovered: Sarah V. Yuy."  
  
And it ended.  
  
I just stared, unable to make sense of anything. It still had to be a lie. It.had to be. There was no other explanation. NO OTHER!  
  
I crumpled the paper and threw it, stumbling to my feet. The girl stood, "I guess the drugs wore off. No matter. Look. Sorry to throw this all at you at once. Especially since you are going to have surgery soon. But Mother said it had to be done, soooo welcome to the family. I hope you don't have bad feelings after we. How can I say this.. Equip you. Ok. I'll see you when you wake up. Oh yeah. And happy birthday. You're finally sixteen."  
  
She took a step back away from me as I just froze in shock. Surgery? Equip?  
  
A sudden blow to my shoulder caught my attention and I lowered my gaze towards the dart now embedded firmly there. World began to cloud over as I fell to my knees, shrugging figure of the female the last thing I saw.  
  
I awoke to darkness. Of course, I didn't open my eyes. That's when it all came flooding back to me.  
  
I opened my eyes to view darkness. Of course, it was dark to everyone else. I had gotten used to the fact I now could see in the dark. A cat trait. I groaned, placing a hand to my head, "My first night here and I'm already feeling sick."  
  
I stood, a bit wobbly and frowned, hand to my head, "Since when do I wake up feeling as if I've slept forever?"  
  
Indeed I felt woozy, and odd, rather lightheaded. My ears flattened as I grumbled, "You know, the apartment seriously needs to be cleaned." I glanced around the apartment room, and then towards my clock, cat ears twitching slightly to the slightest sounds.  
  
I've gotten used to them. I was born with feline traits. Don't know why of course. But, the doctors didn't seem to mind, and I didn't. It gave me advantages.  
  
The clock read 6:00 am. It was light outside, well nearly, only dark in the room because I had the windows blacked out. Well the ones in my room anyway. Where I lived, crime was furious and I hated it when people peeked in on me.  
  
Wandering over to my closet I rummaged through my clothes, withdrawing with a black, spaghetti strap top, tied together on each side at only the middle, and ending just a couple of inches above my stomach.  
  
To go with it I pulled out similar black leather pants, tight and shiny, made to slit up each side to right above my knees, and tied loosely with black string. Grabbing some black leather boots, I dressed quickly, pulling aside towards my mirror.  
  
I grinned, running a hand through my extremely long, white-blonde hair, falling down to my waist in fact, streaked in black stripes just like a tiger pelt. My feline characteristics were evident, consisted of the perked cat ears above my head, black in color, my striped hair, feline pupils to occupy golden orbs, and my graceful, collected body. Actually I was rather short for my age, and young looking. I looked sixteen even though I was legally eighteen.  
  
My arms held rather many tiger markings. Two thin black stripes on my lower forearm near my wrist, and two thick black stripes near my shoulder, my higher upper arm. They matched the two thin black stripes on each side of my face, extending from a little below my eyes to end mid-cheek.  
  
I yawned, still trying to shake off the drowsy feeling. Where'd I get it anyway? I don't do drugs or anything. That's unthinkable. I sighed. Life on the colonies is probably different. Maybe it's just the new type of air or something.  
  
I grabbed my black coat and slung it about my shoulders, rubbing my head. It was then I grabbed my black bandanna and began to slip it over the top of my head to hide the ears. It was uncomfortable, but I could live with it.  
  
Job hunting!  
  
I had just left my parents anyway. So it's actually time to get a job. I don't know what though. Of course, it didn't matter. I was perfect for anything!  
  
I grinned at my reflection. This was going to be fun. Of course, I do get turned down a lot because of my markings. People think their tattoos. Oh well.  
  
Slipping out my doorway, I headed down the stairs outside and began to walk down the sidewalk. I didn't have a car, but it didn't matter to me. Walking was better for you anyway.  
  
I was already pretty much in the downtown area of the colony when I spotted a local pet pound. I grinned. A pet might be nice. Maybe I could even volunteer there, or get a job. I opened the door and slid in, immediately glancing to the dogs.  
  
I had a weird affection for dogs, even though most of my blood included cat DNA. And they seemed to like me. So of course, I thought they'd make a nice pet.  
  
"Oh you are sooo cute!" I grinned and peered through the bars at a tiny black puppy. I glanced at its information sheet. "So. Black Labrador and Chow mix? Female too. Oh I've just gotta have you!" It was love at first sight.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Would you like to hold her?" I flicked my gaze upwards and into the shocking crystal blue gaze of a male. Stepping backwards I nodded, "Sure!" observing him for a moment.  
  
Rather tall with hair a snowy white, cut short and spiked matched his crystal blue eyes perfectly. They were shocking. Just so.. light and brilliant. And most of all, he was cute!  
  
He unlocked the cage and pulled the pup out, gaining a lick to the face in the process. He held the tiny female dog outwards towards me and I greeted it with open arms. He grinned, perfect teeth revealed, "She's perfect for you."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I'm just that kind of person." He winked, "I'm Darien. May I inquire your name?"  
  
I nodded, giggling as the puppy began to lick my hands, "Hope."  
  
"Hope? That sure is unusual."  
  
I shrugged, "My parents were unusual. It doesn't matter though. Everyone has his or her own name for a reason. And I know what yours will be." I glanced down at the puppy and nuzzled it with my nose, "Eve."  
  
"So you're adopting her?"  
  
"Of course! If I didn't, I'd feel guilty. Every time I'm near an animal I have a need to take it home. I'm that kind of person."  
  
He brushed off the fur-covered apron around his waist, "Well then. Right this way. I'll show you to the adoption office."  
  
"Thank you! And. Does there happen to be an opening for a job around here? I'd love to work with animals."  
  
"Just so happens there is. If you can start right away, say tomorrow, there is a job opening here."  
  
"Oh goody! What is it?"  
  
"Pet care. Basically, you'll walk, feed, clean and take care of all the animals."  
  
"Who do I see for the job?"  
  
"Me." He winked, "I own this place."  
  
"You do? Seriously?" I cuddled the pup, gazing at him. He stopped for a moment and gazed downwards, "Are those contacts?"  
  
I blushed, realizing he had seen my cat like pupils. I nodded, "Yep, they are." "Awesome. Well then. Yes I do seriously own this shelter. I started it not to long ago and I'm in serious need of help. Fell like joining my team?"  
  
"Do I ever!"  
  
"Well then. You seem eager enough. Tell you what. You can start tomorrow, eight o'clock am sharp. And if you want, bring your pup to work. Just be sure to keep it away from the sterilized rooms and what not."  
  
Once again he flashed that perfect smile. I could only grin back, barely containing my excitement, "I'll be here!"  
  
"Over here. Lets get you and your puppy registered. And then you're free to take it home. Oh, and I also offer a small pet store around front if you want to start out there and buy some dog food and collars etcetera."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Time flew by as he checked us out and I paid the adoption fee. He then showed me to the pet store where I purchased a leash, collar, and food; chew bones, two toys and dog dishes.  
  
"Can you carry all that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I stepped outside and waved, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing." He returned the wave and vanished back inside. Bending down I set the pup on the ground, hooking its new gray collar and gray and black striped leash on it. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I started down the sidewalk, humming in joy.  
  
I had gained a job and in the process, met an extremely cute guy!  
  
Grinning nearly insanely, I slowed down to glance towards the side, frowning for a moment at a building.  
  
"Winner Corporation." I muttered slightly. Now why did that name sound familiar?  
  
Shrugging, I turned away and continued down the street towards the apartment I now called home.  
  
This was going to be a busy new start.  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Confusing? Are ya confused? Confooselde? Hehehe. Here: Sarah's memory got erased and replaced with an entirely new one. It wasn't exactly 'erased' but you'll find out later. Oh my. She's met a new guy and with no memory of Duo, what will happen? Hehehehehhe. Well then. Tune in next time! And please leave a review! 


	49. Betrayal Duo POV

I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry. I've been just so involved in other things. I'll make it up to you though. Heres a much needed, long chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own GW  
  
~~~~~Duo P.O.V~~~~~  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!?" I screamed into the phone, catching the attention of several nearby passengers. Even the bus driver glanced back at me funny.  
  
"Duo calm down!" Quatre's voice was anxious, worried and almost furious, as if exasperated at what was going on. We had just gotten out of war and now this.  
  
"How in the hell can I calm down? I'm on my way to visit the ONLY one I love and find out she's been stolen, kidnapped, taken.. PICK ONE!"  
  
"There's some news you need to hear. First of all they might know who did take her."  
  
"Who? I want to rip their fucking throat out!"  
  
"Shutup already! Just listen to me." I snapped my jaws shut, grinding my teeth as Quatre's voice resounded through the cellphone.  
  
"I was just faxed a copy of her blood test results Duo. It was quite interesting. She actually has her original mother, and four original siblings alive today. Well.. If you would call them blood related. They technically are..."  
  
"What are you getting at?" I spat out impatiently.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you they think she's been taken by one of her family members."  
  
"She told me her family was dead."  
  
"That wasn't her family."  
  
"THEN WHO IS?"  
  
"Heero Yuy and Amelia Formost are her parents."  
  
"Heero...Yuy?"  
  
"The dead pacifist."  
  
"She's to young to be his daughter."  
  
"She's a test tube child."  
  
I froze, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She was made from DNA samples of both of her parents. Duh. She also has four siblings, two boys and two girls. Her entire name is Sarah Vero Yuy."  
  
"So, they abandoned her or something and now they like, stole her back? What are you getting at Quatre?"  
  
"I'm trying to tell you that her dissapearance might signal something. Even another war."  
  
"How in the hell could this create another war?"  
  
Quatre's voice became sarcastic, "Gee Duo. I don't know. But haven't you noticed that everything we think is harmless isn't?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Look. Get on a shuttle and head for Winner Corporation. I've already contacted Trowa and Heero. In fact, Trowa is already here. I couldn't reach Wufei though."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"And Duo.. Don't bring DeathScythe. Thats the last thing people need to see."  
  
"Whatever Quatre." I shut the cellphone off and ran towards the front, immediately stopping the driver. He seemed relieved as I leapt off the bus and immediately ran the opposite direction.  
  
What was going on? This isn't right. Nothing is anymore. Why can't we just live in peace?  
  
I signaled a cab, and lunged in, "Airport. Fast." He didn't need convincing. We weren't far from it anyway. It was just to slow if I was to run. And I couldn't stand things slow.  
  
As he came to a stop, I exited without paying him. To me, cab drivers are way overpaid these days. I left to his angry yelling, and entered the building, pulling my cap over my face. Interestingly enough, there was barely anyone in the entire place and I was able to purchase a ticket for a shuttle that was boarding right there and then.  
  
How lucky am I?  
  
The sky was fading fast, sun relieving itself of the tiring duty of lighting the sky as the shuttle took off. Soon enough, I couldn't even tell the sky color anymore. I was in space.  
  
The flight took a bit of time. Slower than it would have been in DeathScythe. But Quatre said no.  
  
I was getting impatient.  
  
When we docked, I was first out, just running out, leaving the station and out into the colony. It was not hard to find Quatre's stupid buildng. It must have been the biggest one there or something, with those ugly bold words reading WINNER CORPORATION.  
  
I saw a large truck parked rudely in front, and one glance inside assured it as Heero's. Who else equips their seats with pouches to hold guns that no one without an experienced eye can spot?  
  
I slammed the doors open, and as if expecting me, which they should have, a worker directed me upstairs. I technically kicked down the door, stepping in to lean against the wall, "Got any plans?"  
  
"I hope you're planning to pay for that."  
  
"Are you INSANE? Hell.. I thought you were nicer than that Quatre."  
  
"Well things change. Get used to it."  
  
Trowa tooked a step forward, "I had no doubt you would make it Duo."  
  
"Hey Trowa." I gazed at his calm expression, compressing my own fury. After all, I couldn't afford to explode. Not anymore. I couldn't take it.  
  
"About time."  
  
I glanced towards Heero, "Atleast I didn't take up the front of the building with an ugly truck."  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"No."  
  
"Guys, all of you shutup. Look. I managed to reach Shenlong's database, despite Wufei's security systems. It's been accessed rather recently, and was flown to this very colony."  
  
"Do you mean he's here somewhere?" I blinked, looking at the stoic blonde haired boy. He nodded, "Yeah. But I couldn't contact him."  
  
"Who needs him."  
  
"Duo..." Trowa grumbled, rather silent.  
  
"Look. I have some more infromation."  
  
"Damn Quatre. Do you like run a mafia or something behind our backs?"  
  
"Duo..." I heard the same phrase from Trowa and sent him a mock glare before glancing back at Quatre.  
  
"No I don't Duo. But I aquired information on the recent whereabouts on two of Sarah's relatives. One would be her eldest sister, Kara A. Yuy, who just arrived in this colony by shuttle. She's currently staying in a Hotel not to far from here. The other would be on one of her brothers, Dray H. Yuy, who arrived here a week or so ago. I couldn't locate his accomodations, but I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"I say we go kick the sister's door down and demand some information. What do you say Heero?" I glanced in his direction.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh look. The Perfect indifferent soldier again. Will you ever lighten up? You did before."  
  
"Nope." He shot me a......grin.. Or atleast I thought I saw one. It was gone rather quickly and I was drawn towards Trowa, who was speaking, "I agree with Duo. Let's get this over with."  
  
"Yeah! Quatre, got any guns?"  
  
"Duo! We're going to see a woman, not some mobile dolls or something. We don't need guns. Besides, if we do, Heero always has some stashed away."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I already have a car waiting. Let's get going."  
  
Quatre lead the way out the door, with us following and we left the building, face to face with a limo. I smirked, "A car? Sure Quatre. It's definately a CAR."  
  
"It still works doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah alright." We filed in and were off. I glanced to see a refrigerator and opened it. Nothing. Popping open the cabinets and everything else I could find....And I found absolutely nothing.  
  
"I thought Limo's were full of food and drinks and stuff."  
  
"I had it cleaned out before you were to enter."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He laughed at my mock anger look, and then we stopped.  
  
"Here already?" Trowa inquired and opened the door, exiting to view the grand hotel. It was obvious if you were to stay there, it must have been like, five hundred dollars a night or something. I guess this woman was rich.  
  
"She'll be in room D23."  
  
I shoved my way through them and up the stairs to level D. Of course, they weren't far behind when I arrived at the door.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Knock you idiot." Quatre muttered, grin plastering his face. It was rather hilarious to him that I had made a pathetic mistaken phrase.  
  
"No duh."  
  
I raised my hand and knocked rather rapidly and hard on the wood. Heero muttered, "Don't knock it off it's hindges baka."  
  
"I wasn't..." I was cut short when the door opened and I stared directly into Wufei's face....  
  
It took me a few seconds to register what was infront of me, and in that time, he was shutting the door. I stuck my foot in it's way, stuttering, "Wufei?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"So this is where you are. What are you doing? Working with the people who kidnapped Sarah?" I was growing redfaced, and with a fluid motion, Heero threw me back and kicked the door open, Wufei stumbling back.  
  
Heero stood there, viewing the room, eyes coming to rest on the female sitting within the middle. She gave a laugh, red hair and green eyes shimmering softly, "Well then. You already found where I was. Must have been your work." She nodded towards Quatre before glancing at the bristling Wufei, "Step down. If they haven't come to fight, then let them be."  
  
I stepped forward, glaring, "Where is Sarah?"  
  
"Dead." She stated simply, as if it was no big deal.  
  
I was all action before thoughts, and it wasn't until I was halfway to her throat when Quatre lunged infront of me, "Duo!"  
  
I heard the faint click of a gun, and then a gun shot that seemed entirely to soft. And as I skidded to a stop, I saw the dart embed itself firmly within Quatre's neck.  
  
He dropped almost immediately.  
  
We stood there in horror as the woman stood, slender form taller than me. She crossed her arms, "One by one you'll fall if you even try to lay a finger on me. You didn't let me finish."  
  
Trowa was at Quatre's side, Heero's eyes on Wufei, who was reloading the dart gun quickly.  
  
"She's not dead physically. Just mentally. She's been through..... an operation. Test tube children are easily altered, and so thats what we did."  
  
"Why?" I lashed out, teeth gritted fiercely.  
  
"So she'll be easier to mold. Easier to create. After all, she is the key to everything now."  
  
"What do you mean everything?" Trowa muttered icely, glaring upwards.  
  
"Everything. The fate of millions are in her hands alone. We can't allow pathetic feelings and emotions in the way of her missions. She's technically perfect now. Physically, mentally.. Who knew being sliced with feline DNA would create someone so powerful." She shrugged.  
  
"Spliced? You fused her form with a felines?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What kind of sister are you?"  
  
"She isn't my sister. She's an experiment."  
  
That was it.  
  
As if on cue, I lunged for her, Trowa following suit, and Heero already on Wufei, knocking the gun from his hands.  
  
A gun shot rang out and I saw Trowa fall back, eye's slightly widened, hands to his side where a dart was embedded firmly.  
  
He crumpled and in the mere seconds I was still aware of him, I wondered exactly how one gunshot could send Trowa down.  
  
Another shot rang loose, and I felt the searing pain rip through my shoulder, and yet another with a resounding boom, lash through my leg.  
  
I felt as if both limbs had exploded, shattered the bone and become utterly useless. I fell.  
  
With my last rays of conciousness, I saw a male of tall stature step from behind a crook in the wall, gun aimed at Heero's back. I fell in black with the final ringing sound of a gunshot fresh in my mind.  
  
~~~~TBC  
  
........Whatcha think? Hehehe. I'm cruel ain't I? Well then. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. PLEASE REVIEW! And... There will be a new story posted sperately in just a few more chapers. This part of the book is short because Im beginning to think not that many people are reading this story because of it's length.  
  
Well then. Cyas and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	50. Despair Wufei POV

Heres the next chapter and the end of the third book. The fourth will be posted seperately, called True Despair. So keep an eye out for it!  
  
~~~~~Wufei P.O.V~~~~~  
  
"I....killed him?"  
  
"Don't act so shocked. You are a killer after all." Kara leaned back in her chair, " I paid you to be my bodyguard."  
  
I stood there, unable to move, arms holding the limp form of Quatre. I began to stutter, "I... I couldn't have..."  
  
"Well you did."  
  
Gritting my teeth to fight back tears I neverknew I had, I gazed down at the familiar boys face and cursed myself. How could I have? I didn't know I would have.... killed him.  
  
"Are you going to cry?" I heard the males voice echo out and glanced at the white haired boy. He leaned back, twirling a gun between both his hands, "Was he some sort of pal of yours?"  
  
"He...."  
  
I couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't feel. What had I done? Yeah, tears began to spill, trickling upon my cheeks to splatter upon the males lifeless form.  
  
Kara glanced to Dray, "Get going. You have a job to do. I'm off to find Angel."  
  
My eyes were closed as both left, leaving me in a room full of the fallen bodies of the guys I had come to know over the year or so we spent together.  
  
I fell to my knees, shifting so Quatre would land gently, despite the dire fact of his death.  
  
I was then I heard the groan and saw Heero's figure shift. I stood and turned, fleeing to the door and leaving. I couldn't face them now. I couldn't think at all. What had I done? Why had I agreed to this?  
  
I had to find her. I had to find Sarah and make everything better. I had to.  
  
Stumbling down the stairs, I made my way outside and ran down the street, tears trickling themselves a path down my cheeks and splattering upon my shirt collar.  
  
I didn't understand this newfound weakness. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I had to make everything right. Had to.. had. to.  
  
Night was falling on the colonies, only to make my search worse. I knew where she lived now. The name and everything. But I didn't know directions. And I had to find her.  
  
I had to...  
  
To right the wrong that I created.  
  
~~~TBC  
  
Yep. The end. Very short huh? seems as if Wufei's calling himself the maker of this entire mess. And Quatre's.....dead? .....meep..... *hides behind a fence* Just don't kill me peeps. Please review and look out for the next story True Despair! 


End file.
